Naruto: A Different World
by black-white-rose
Summary: Naruto was about to end Orochimaru's life but it seemed the snake has a trick up his sleeve… Negima xover NarutoXharem now! ADOPTED from KoNoSeKai.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was about to end Orochimaru's life but it seemed the snake has a trick up his sleeve… Negima xover SemidarkNaruto!

Pairings;

Not decided yet….

Notes

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_**// Flashback//**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Negima. If I did it would be like this story.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**(Sound Base)**

Naruto was about to dice Orochimaru's heart with a demon powered Rasengan and finally end the traitorous bastard's life when said person gave an almost unnoticeable smirk on his bloody swollen face. Orochimaru cackled in a mock laughter. "You may have killed me but I'll bring you with me!" The insane snake-man did quick handseals and as Naruto destroyed Orochimaru's heart, he slammed his bloody hands on to Naruto's chest, forcing all that's left of his vile chakra into the twenty-year-olds chakra system. Orochimaru's sharingan eyes turned black and dulled as his life blood slipped away, but his insane smile remained.

Naruto fell backwards, onto a void that was opened by Orochimaru before he died. _What is this???_He thought. As he had completely entered the void, he saw helplessly as the "crack" leading to his world sealing closed. He felt himself floating; he couldn't maneuver himself, as if... there was no way he could escape from this void.

**"Kit! We have to escape from this place soon or else we'll be finished!!! Quick! There's no time! Merge with me now, your demonic chakra formed would be able to open up another tear in this void!!!!"** Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's head. _"Yes Sir!"_Was Naruto's mental reply.

With renewed determination, Naruto went into his seal, ran to his tenant's cage and held up his right hand to Kyuubi's already held up left paw, channeling chakra through each other and entwining them, blending to form a purple chakra. As this was happening, Naruto's body changed. His height a good 6'2", his blond hair grew to the middle of his back and it tinted red at the ends, his ears pointed, highting his hearing senses, his blue eyes were slitted with a red hue at the centre, sharpening his eyesight, his whisker marks thickened and deepened, giving him a even more feral look, his nails sharpened and were as hard as diamonds, his bones became denser, his muscles packed and tightened, making him extremely strong and giving him a slender yet muscular look, his chakra pathways were destroyed and reconstructed, enlarging his already large chakra reserve by hundred folds. He also had tails, nine long soft golden tails with red tips which wrapped around his waist.

Without wasting any time marveling at his new appendages, Naruto charged all of his new demonic chakra and slashed at the space in front of him, making a tear in the void which pulled him into its world, out from the void.

**(Another Dimension)**

A ninja was training deep in the mountains when she felt a change in the atmosphere. She looked up towards the skies, seeing a yellow ball falling at a high speed. Immediately she took off to the trees and tree hopped towards the falling object. As it was about to make contact with the trees, Kaede focused her energy in her legs and jumped high to catch the object.

She landed on a thick tree branch with a "thump". Her usually closed eyes widened at the appearance of the object in her arms. It was a baby fox, its fur yellow with its ends deep red. It's nuzzle was snow white. But the weird think was, it had NINE tails instead of the usual one. Other than that, the fox was very cute.

"_Kawaii!"_Kaede thought. As the fox was unconscious, Kaede decided to bring it back with her to her campsite until it woke up. She hopped back to her campsite.

_"Ugh... Where am i?"_ Naruto pondered, he felt dizzy and exhausted. He tried to focus his eyes and take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was every thing looks so big... _"When did the trees get so gigantic?"_He got upright and stretched, shocking himself as he saw PAWS instead of HANDS in front of his face. Not noticing the camper staring at him, he immediately contacted his ex-tenant.

_"KYUUBI!!!!! What the HELL happened to me?? I grew paws!!!"_Naruto mentally screamed to Kyuubi. **Hmm? Oh... your awake... well it appears that**

**escaping from the void had cost you much chakra... so you're currently experiencing a kitsune's version of chakra exhaustion. You'll turn into your fox form for awhile then when your chakra has returned, you'll be back to your human form. My guess is... in three... maybe a week you'll turn back to normal. Well... plus... If you're wondering where you are... I have absolutely noooooo idea... Only... a ninja saved you from free-falling to your death.**That made Naruto pay attention to his surroundings.

He saw a tall girl with a generous figure. The girl had a cat grin with her eyes closed. He locked gazes with the ninja's squinting eyes. He grinned, remembering his times with the some of the females in the Elemental countries (A/N I'm being VERY suggestive) _"Yukie was actually much more aggressive than Anko in bed..."_His grin widened at that thought.

She scratched her chin and decided to ignore the fox, and let it do whatever it wanted, if the fox was a demon going to harm the academy, there's always Mana, Setsuna and Evangeline to take care of it.

He snapped out of his little remembrance and immediately darted away from his spot and far away from the campsite. He felt the female's chakra right before he left and evaluated her strength. _"Mid chunin level… I'll thank the young lady another time."_He thought as he ran. _"Okay… let's see… I merged with the lord of all demons. That would make me the next demon lord. And all of Kyuubi's powers are my powers now… nice… I'll try them out later."_

"_**It appears that our merger had some extra positive side effect... it gave him my intelligence and some knowledge of my powers... good good..."**_ Kyuubi mused in Naruto's head. _**"I shall have to teach and brief him on my powers and mentally shove the rest of my knowledge and skills into his brain..."**_Kyuubi then told Naruto, "**Kit since you and I have merged, you have become the rightful demon lord and lord of foxes, you must take up my name. Call yourself Kitsune Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi being your middle name as I was the Kyuubi. Now go and find a place to let your body rest for the next few days until your chakra returns. I will train you in your mind then."**_"Uhh… okay…"_Naruto replied.

Once Naruto felt he had run far enough, he skidded to a halt in front of a hollow tree. On instinct, he dug himself a hole in the hollow of the tree and 'buried' himself. (A/N like umm… rabbits hibernating) Slowly, Naruto felt his mind drift off…

Naruto found himself in a training field, a huge one at that. He looked at his body, noting the attire he wore; black cargo pants, a blood red muscle shirt with a nine-tailed yellow fox chasing its tails on the front and a gray trench coat. His tails hardened and wrapped around his waist like a blood red belt. Hard black boots covered his usually revealed toes.

He saw a pond nearby and ran over to see his own reflection. His hair was long, worn on a low ponytail, his bangs fell over his face, almost covering his whisker marks, leaving the middle of his forehead bare.(A/N exactly like Aion from Chrono Crusade only blonde hair with red highlights) His sapphire eyes had a more predatory glow to it.

"**I'm glad you like the new clothes. For that was what I wore as I roamed the world in my human form. The best part of merging with me is that you don't need an ugly weapon pouch strapped to your thigh or waist as you can materialize any shuriken or kunai on your hand. Though the secret is, you get the weapon from a dimensional pocket that I used to use. You may run out of kunai in the end, so use them wisely, if I can remember, I have about more or less five hundred kunai and shuriken each. Try to restock if you can find a weapon store."** A deep voice rumbled behind him. Naruto spun around and looked up, expecting to see the huge 60 over feet tall fox only to keep looking down and see a 40 year old red head. He was tall, about 6'5", and wore about the same thing as Naruto did but his shirt was deep blue, with a red fox instead. His long hair was not tied up, letting it sway wildly in the wild in all its long, waist-length, silky glory. His eyes red with slits, there were no whisker marks on his face surprisingly.

"**It is time you know of this world, your own personal training grounds or as we know it, your mind. Time works differently here, you can train for a month in here and it will only be a day in the real world. The time allowance increases as you get stronger. You can change the location you wish to train in, luxury yourself in or otherwise. The bonus of this world is, you won't need food and as this plane only allows you to train mentally you require an hour of rest else you will damage your brain."**Kyuubi explained while Naruto sat on the soft grass, thinking over what Kyuubi had said.

Kyuubi continues, **"As your body is hibernating in the next seven days, I will have seven months here to pass down to you my skills, knowledge and teach you of the demon world or Makai as most call it. This knowledge is of utmost importance as you must step up the throne and become the next demon lord, replacing whoever is replacing me."**

A murderous grin split into Kyuubi's face. **"And finally, Let the training begin"**Naruto felt shivers running up and down his spines

--7 days later in the real world--

"**Tis time you return to the real world. Your chakra has not returned fully though so try not to confront anyone stronger than a five-tail. Do not forget what I have taught you boy. We shall continue our training every time you sleep."**Kyuubi told Naruto before nudging him out of his own mind.

Naruto woke up from under the dirt that covered him. "_Finally! Kyuubi really is a slave driver… I feel a migraine coming on…"_He clambered out of his self-dug hole and into the open, shook off the dirt from his fur and concentrated. He felt himself stretch and change physically. A small shockwave of his demon chakra was released after he transformed.

"**Release the seal on your coat's left wrist cuff."** Kyuubi instructed after the transformation. Naruto bit his thumb and coated the seal on the cuff and a pair of spectacles popped out. (A/N The kind that Seta wears in Love Hina) He immediately knew what it was and what its properties were "_Hmmm… it has a kind of genjutsu cast over it that hides the slits in my eyes and my whisker marks so that people don't freak out…"_

Kyuubi was very impressed with his successor. He decided to advice Naruto on what he could do. **"You have about another fifteen human years until you can challenge the current Lord for the position. I advice you to try and gain his attention, warn him of the rightful demon lord's return. By the way, someone's coming."**

"_Yeah yeah… and I know… the shockwave was bound to attract some people in the surroundings."_Naruto replied mentally chuckling. He smirked just as a war cry was heard from behind him. Naruto stepped to the side just avoiding the sword strike that could have split his skull. Naruto faced the girl that wanted to kill him with an amused look on his face. The girl was short, about 4'11" with a slender frame and a pale complexion, hair pulled to the left side of her face in a ponytail, the rest falling to the right side of her face. She was wearing a red blouse with a white undershirt and a red pleated mini skirt. She would have looked like a regular fifteen year old if not for the deadly nodachi she held._" She's kinda cute…Although dangerous…"_ Naruto thought as he checked her out, his eyes gleaming.

The sword-wielding girl blushed as she felt herself being stripped by the handsome demon's eyes. Her demonic blood pulsed, instinct told her she should put down her sword and bow to the man. She could tell he was definitely stronger than she is. She felt as though she could die in just a moment if she offended the male. She resisted her demon blood, clenching the handle of her nodachi, she prepared to fight the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing trespassing in Mahora Academy's grounds!?" The warrior asked in a dangerous tone while leaking her killing intent. Naruto smiled, finally knowing a little of where he is. He let his killing intent leak, directing it at the girl. The genjutsu in his glasses shifted, letting his slitted eyes show. "I am a demon lord" He said. The warrior felt as though she was being squeezed to death, she couldn't move, her muscles locked and she couldn't breathe properly. Her blade slipped harmlessly from her numb fingers.

Naruto threw a kunai that materialized in his hand towards the girl's cheek, letting her blood flow from the shallow cut then flash-stepped behind the stunned Shinmei-ryū warrior. He leant over and licked her blood._"I seriously hung around Anko too much…This girl's blood tastes different…"_As Naruto licked her blood, he stared into her eyes, he saw a white glow behind her brown eyes. _"She appears to be a Hanyou. She's definitely hybrid... her blood confirms it."_

Naruto released the girl from the pressure of his demonic killing intent . Wanting to see the girl's reaction, he said in a husky whisper to her ears. "Your blood tastes good hybrid… What is your name?" He smirked as the girl let out a yelp. "What is your name girl?" He asked again when she didn't reply.

"S… Setsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna" Setsuna submitted to her demon side's instincts and not anger the male.

"Setsuna… that's a nice name… By the way, mine is Kitsune Naruto" Naruto gave his famous fox-grin, fangs glinting in the sunlight. His eyes had returned to it's genjutsu covered state. **"Kit, it's best if you mark her, you need subordinates and a guide to this new world. She'd be the best choice seeing that she's part demon, marking her would enhance her demonic strength and you can tell if she is loyal to you or not."** Kyuubi, being the advisor again, told him.

Naruto gave Setsuna a big grin, showing off his elongated fangs again. Trying to be nice, he assured her, " This wont hurt… much." He held onto her and traced his fangs along the junction of her neck where the neck meets the shoulder for a moment and sank his fangs into her skin, despite her struggling in his arms. She shuddered as his fangs dug into her soft flesh. Her bitter-sweet blood filled his mouth as he pumped about two-tails worth of neutral chakra into her system. Setsuna's hair turned white, then black again as he finished pumping the chakra. He slid his fangs out of her neck, the bite marks sealing closed with a hiss.

Naruto swallowed the blood that had flooded his mouth and licked his lips. Seeing the hanyou's submissive but questioning look, he told her "I have given you power, which you yearn for. All I want from you in return is your loyalty as my follower and to guide me in this world. By giving you this power, you will be able to protect those precious to you, as you wished. Will you folow me, Setsuna?" Naruto stared into her eyes as she answered. " Y… Yes.. Kitsune-sama" Setsuna said, still trembling from the power cursing through her veins.

" Good… No need to be so formal, call me Naruto." Naruto said in his deep voice. He transformed into a normal baby fox and curled around Setsuna's neck. "I shall accompany you on your duties if anybody asks, I am just a wounded fox you found that decided to follow you. By the way, call me Kyuu when I am in this form. You shouldn't worry about anyone sensing my demonic energy. I know how to suppress it. I will teach you how to use your new powers in time." Naruto's voice boomed in Setsuna's head.

" Hai Naruto-sama." Setsuna mentally replied as she walked towards the city. _"Things will certainly change around here, especially with a demon lord around…"_ And so begins Naruto's new life.

NOTES

Yo, rose here, just wanted to restate that I had permission from KoNoSeKaI to adopt this story, ask him himself.

Now I know that most that adopt usually change some things but as a tribute to KoNo I will keep the chapters that he has already written the same.

Kyuubi seemed really rushed in the void. Actually, If you stayed too long in the void, you will die, lack of oxygen, or lose the movement of your appendages and so on.

Naruto might seem like he knows more about the demon world, how hybrid blood taste like and about the glasses. Well, he absorbed Kyuubi's knowledge and some of his memories if you didn't get it!

If you say Setsuna doesn't act like Setsuna, it's because her demon blood was 'controlling' her.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_**/ Flashback/**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima!. If I did it would be like this story.

A/N When Naruto is in fox form, I'll refer to him as Kyuu!

**--**

**(Mahora City)**

Setsuna walked through the busy streets in the city with her master curled around her neck like a scarf, her sword which was rewrapped in a bundle hung off her shoulder. Normally, the girl would be given a glance and that was it. But today, people were giving her second glances. Or rather, giving her furry companion another look. Most of which were of the fairer sex, unable to resist tiny, cute, furry animal toys. High pitched squeals and gasps escaped their lips as Kyuu yawned, showing them that he was 'real' and indeed potentially dangerous with his sharp fangs.

Setsuna kept her face neutral despite all the staring and attention she was given. As she went on with her patrol, Kyuu was surveying his surroundings, memorizing the layout of the city for further use. As they passed by a café, he felt a pair of eyes stare right through him. He looked right and left, trying to find the person who was looking at him with hard eyes. He locked gazes with a ten-year old looking blonde gothic lolita. He suddenly lost all sense of thought, like being a genjutsu. _'I can't believe I fell into a genjutsu so easily… I let my guard down… thinking that in a new world there wouldn't be many threats... Seriously I can't even rest for a second without being alert even in a new world…'_

His eyes dulled and his physical body "lost conscience".

**(Paradise-like villa)**

He found himself in a different place, on a kind of platform. His furry ears twitched as he looked around the beautiful villa. The place was beautiful. It was like a paradise…. Much the opposite of Itachi's black and red Tsukiyomi. _'This doesn't feel like a genjutsu… it feels like when I was in my mindscape.'_ He looked up at the sky, it was all totally white. There were no clouds, no sun, nothing. But it sure was bright… There was a lost look on his face as he slowly approached a dome that seemed to be the center of the whole mysterious place.

As he entered the dome, he felt the same pair of eyes boring into him from the side. He turned to meet the owner of those eyes but was surprised, instead of a ten-year old, a mature and well endowed woman stood across the room. The female wore a revealing black lacy dress with a black miniature cloak. She radiated a feeling of power and grace. In other words, she was what Count Dracula would look like if he was a woman.

The blonde scanned him with her piercing green eyes. She narrowed her eyes when Kyuu tilted his head to the side, as though confused about what was happening. Then, without warning, she struck. With a speed rivaling a Jounin, she 'appeared' in front of him in an instant and impaled the tiny fox with her sharp clawed hand. _Blood coated the length of her arm and the tiles beneath, splattered brain, flesh and bone pieces lay around the still mutilated figure of a red-yellow animal on the broken tile floor._ This was what COULD have happened if not for Kyuu's great eye and mind coordination together with his super fast reflexes. (A/N It means that to most people, the girl 'appeared suddenly' but to Kyuu, she appears to be running towards him. It means he can see and process what he sees faster than anybody else!) Kyuu, who leapt away from the attack milliseconds before the clawed hand broke the tiles of the spot where he was standing on a second ago, narrowed his eyes at the attacking female.

"Who are you?" She inquired threatingly. Kyuu smirked inwardly, wanting to in a way, make fun of her he replied only with a cock of his head as though he was questioning her about the obviousness of the answer. The beauty's eyebrow twitched, she shouted angrily at the fox. "You're obviously not a harmless and helpless little fox! I sense a dark power coming from you which obviously tells me you're a spirit of some sort!"

Kyuu let out what seemed like a series of laughter. He hunched forward and morphed, his tiny fox body growing bigger and bigger, his features becoming more human and his fur turning into his clothes. After the morphing completed, Naruto raised his hand to adjust his tiny glasses, exposing his razor sharp claws, sharper and probably harder than hers'. He let out a low chuckle. He flapped the back of his trench coat to the side and let his nine tails free. **"**Close, but not close enough! I am neither an ordinary spirit nor demon. **I am the lord of foxes, Kitsune Naruto or as most would call me, Kyuubi no Kitsune."**He let his controlled chakra run free; causing his coat to flap about behind him like a cape does in the wind. His nine long tails curling loosely around his slender figure. _'My gwad… I remind myself of Ero-sennin…'_ Naruto felt like face-faulting after he posed. "What is thy name, Fair maiden?" He asked while doing a courteous bow, controlling his wild chakra as he did so.

"If you insist, I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell, nicknamed as The Doll Master, The Apostle of Destruction, Maga Nosferatu. As you should know, I have quite the reputation. Now, pray tell, what is the lord of foxes doing in this worthless humble city of Mahora?" The blonde girl sarcastically replied to his question, mostly being full of herself then and there. After all, she never heard of a Kyuubi or a Kitsune Naruto before. Obviously, that means he is just a no-named lowly demon with a gift of morphing… right?

"Well… You're one to talk as well. You aren't as normal of a mage as you think girl. It takes… a special type of human to be able to sense my aura. Or should I say… Thy Marked Ones…." He got himself into a battle stance after that statement. Evangeline narrowed her eyes, her left hand unconsciously reached up to hold a spot between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered, as if she was remembering something unpleasant…

She shook her head clearing it of unnecessary thoughts. Evangeline tensed her legs and started the battle. She used the same trick again, speeding towards him and aimed for his jugular, her claws flashing -only to miss and slice open his shirt instead. She paused suddenly, her cheeks tinted ever so lightly pink, that it was almost unnoticeable.

Naruto had actually purposely leapt backwards at the last second so that she might underestimate him. But apparently, his timing was wrong thus he had to pay with his shirt. Torn it was in the middle, it exposed his lean torso and taut stomach muscles. Evangeline didn't notice that she was staring until Naruto teased her, "Like what you see?" There was a smug smirk on his face. The blonde female flinched and blushed further, making the blush more obvious. A scowl slowly made itself on the buxom beauty's face. She tensed her legs once more, preparing to attack in a different way now.

She jumped into the air, her black cloak spreading out like bat wings. She started to chant. _"Li Lac La Lac Lilac,_ _Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris! (Come, spirits of ice, spread forth into the air! Tundra and glacier in the realm of white night! Crystallized Earth!)"_ Instantly, the surface that Naruto stood on started to freeze over. Naruto powered his legs with chakra and jumped away from the spot towards the entrance of the dome, only to be impaled by a jagged pillar of ice that jutted out of the ground below him as he landed. Eva smirked, thinking she defeated him by just one spell, only for the impaled Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke. Her eyes widened, surprise and shock took over her for a second.

A whistle was heard from the other side of the dome where it was free of ice. "Cool technique... though it might have been more effective if your ice was faster than the opponent." The real Naruto squatted on the edge of the ice, his right hand over his squinting eyes, as if trying to gouge the damage the attack might have caused. "I can tell you, I'm not THAT weak, that's for sure." Naruto gave her his famous foxy grin.

Evangeline would have blushed if not for the anger and humiliation she was feeling. Scowling at his mock, she chanted again, still hovering over him, "_Li Lac La La-"_She was interrupted when Naruto whipped out his tails and grabbed her out of the air, holding her in front of him. She snarled, showing her vampire fangs. Naruto grinned, flashing his elongated fangs. Noticing that his tails weren't wrapped tightly around her, Evangeline released her adult form and transformed into her child form, wiggling out of his furry soft tails, she whipped out a Chinese hand-held fan (A/N where did that come from?) and tried to fight with hand to hand. Eva flicked her left index and middle finger and immediately, Naruto's arms swung up from his side, to atop his head. Light glinted off a thin string that wrapped around his arms to her fingers. She ran towards him at a speed equivalent to Lee with his weights on (A/N faster than Jounin), and attempted to slice his neck with her razor sharp metal tipped fan. Only for him to break out of her wire trap and feint backwards, the fan missing his head by millimeters. (A/N Matrix!! xD) With the speed of light, Naruto grabbed the Lolita's hand which was holding the fan and twisted, disarming her.

Still parallel to the ground, he pulled her towards him and flipped, causing her to land underneath him. With his right hand, he held up both her hands above her head, his shins pinning her legs down. (Feet between the legs, knees next to the thighs so that there wouldn't be any kicks) Evangeline struggled weakly, trying to break out of the hold but failing miserably. Naruto gave her a foxy grin, inching his head closer to hers' slowly. He parted his lips and breathed out, the warm breath washed over the Lolita, causing her to blush and unconsciously cease struggling and part hers'. Her breathing quickened and as he inched closer, her eyes fluttered closed. As if expecting…

But of course, being the sneaky guy he is, he flicked Eva's forehead once she closed her eyelids, causing the mood to go sour. He rolled off her and laughed heartily, clutching his belly. Eva sat up, rubbing her forehead while trying to hide her blush. "Ha ha ha ha ha…. I haven't got a good laugh like that in years! Ha ha ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face" he wiped off his tears of laughter and laughed some more. "Don't worry, I'm not a pedophile so I don't do kids. And I probably won't start anytime soon…." He winked at her as he said that and continued laughing, oblivious of the anger, humiliation and killing intent that was rolling off the Lolita in waves. Eva cracked her knuckles, her face shadowed by her anger, the outline of her eyes and mouth glowing an ominous red.

Finally stopping from his laughter, he channeled chakra to the skin around his neck, hardening it as he felt small and smooth hands encircle his neck. Eva grinned evilly, wanting to strangle the life out of the buffoon that DARED to humiliate the GREAT Evangeline! But, to her surprise, although she squeezed as hard as she could, the skin was as hard as rock!

Deciding that there was enough fun and games, he felt even though he held back 80 percent and fought again, it was still going to be overkill. If he were to evaluate the child, he would say she is as strong as a two-tailed demon. He turned around and grabbed her neck, holding her up in front of him. He stared into her eyes once more, only this time, he forced chakra into her mind, disrupting all her thoughts which caused a crack in the paradise-like world.

**(Mahora City)**

Naruto blinked, he was back to the city, and in his fox form. It seemed that only a second or two passed overall, his servant wasn't even aware that he was subconsciously 'gone'. He leapt from his comfortable perch on Setsuna's shoulder and sped off to where the lolita was before. Unsurprisingly, the blonde girl was gone, but what remains was her scent, a sweet rose with a hint of blood. _'Once my accommodations are settled, I shall seek her out. She obviously is a marked… by the Yonbi no less…That four winged bat… As sadistic as ever I see… causing pain and suffering to mortals for fun again… By the look in her eyes, she must have been a victim for years… Poor soul…'_ Kyuu shook his furry head. He turned and returned to Setsuna, climbing on her offered hand, he climbed back onto her shoulder. Squeals were heard again as he did that, showing the onlookers the 'bond' that they shared.

He laid his head on Setsuna's shoulder and spoke to her, "Setsuna, tell me what I should know of this academy of yours." Setsuna thought for awhile and ran through her mental list. "Well Naruto-sama, the Mahora academy is an all-girls' school, the campus sits on an island separate from the mainland of Japan both is connected by a bridge." She continued, "The headmaster is Konoemon Konoe, also leader of the Kantō Magic Association. He is of the most powerful Eastern mages in Japan. There are some more mages in this campus, ifmy lord would want to know, I could name some that I am aware of." Naruto let it process through his mind.

"No Setsuna, you may continue." Naruto answered her question. "Yes Naruto-sama. There is a library island here if Naruto-sama is interested, it is built on yet another island, albeit smaller. I heard there is a lot of information about mages, demons, and everything else you can imagine. But it is laden with traps, the deeper into the library you go, the more books on mages and what mortals would not know about is found, but as you find more of these books, the more traps you will encounter." There was a pause, as if thinking of what to say next. She continued "There is a magical barrier that surrounds this campus. The barrier is mainly to alert mages or people who can sense magic of demons entering the campus territory. Although I believe there may be a glitch in the barrier as I only sensed Naruto-sama after the shockwave that was produced." She was about to continue with the verbal 'tour' if Kyuu hadn't stopped her.

"That is enough information for now, thank you Setsuna." Kyuu interrupted. "Yes, Naruto-sama… By the way, I will have to leave this campus on the beginning of next week, the day after tomorrow, for a short two week trip to Kyoto with my class."

"I understand. I may come with you on this… trip. You do not need to burden yourself into bringing anything for me. I will settle these things myself if I do intend to come along." And with that, the conversation ended. Kyuu sighed, thinking of all the plans he had to make, he had a dazed look on his furry face for the length of the patrol and back to Setsuna's dormitory.

**(Mahora Dorms)**

As Setsuna silently unlocked the door of her dorm room, already fatigue was getting to her senses. She was about to drop unconscious, but she didn't want to show her new master weakness and possibly abandon her if her found her weak, thus she stood, albeit weakly, on her willpower alone. She was lucky that her roommate wasn't in then, it would just bring too much trouble and unnecessary attention to her. Her legs shaking, she entered the room, step by step, her hand shakily supported her by holding onto the corridor wall.

You shouldn't think that Kyuu was ignorant of what was happening then. In fact, he was currently cheering her on silently, very impressed by her show of willpower. But, as she neared the low coffee table in the middle of the whole dorm room, her legs gave way underneath her. She struggled to stay awake and to get up, but fell again. She was about to try and get up again, but was stopped by Kyuu who morphed back into his human form. He helped her sit upright and let her lean against his torso.

"You don't need to push yourself so far Setsuna. I have chosen you as my marked and I will train you till you are strong. I will not abandon those who I have chosen to serve me. Now rest, being marked can make one very tired. It is certainly amazing that you can stay up for so long without passing out…" He encouraged her and told her to rest. Almost immediately after his last sentence, Setsuna's eyes fluttered closed. She mumbled a "Thank you" as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Naruto hooked his right arm under her knees and his left behind her back and hoisted his servant up. Her face looked so peaceful and unthreatening as she slept. Her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder, he sighed. It has been awhile since he held a female so close to him. He could hardly remember the last time… He lost everyone he knew and loved to causes that didn't have to end with death, but it did… His friends and lovers were lost to war, his mate to a cruel fate and his only son murdered because of his reputation. Even those who survived the battles didn't last long… for a mysterious plague rapidly passed from survivor to survivor, killing them almost instantly after being infected. He of course was immune to it, thanks to the Kyuubi. After that war and the plague, there was no meaning to Konoha anymore, no meaning to the title Hokage when he couldn't protect, for there was not a single soul that belonged there lived anymore, only he, was the last one standing. There was no reason for him to stay in those desolate ruins that was once a prosperous village anymore then…

He stopped reminiscing as he felt the female in his arms shuffle into a more comfortable position; against the crook of his neck. Her breathing was calm and even. Naruto sighed once more. He walked toward the double-decker bed at the far end of the room. Recognizing the bottom bunk as Setsuna's from the scent, he held onto the girl for a moment and gently placed her on the soft mattress. He smiled as Setsuna innocently gripped onto his coat as a reflex as he lay her down. Chuckling, he pried her hands loose from his coat only for her to cling onto his left hand instead. _'My… Ain't she a clingy one…'_It was a funny thought he entertained. She was after all, a serious kind of swordswoman, being clingy and such would be unbecoming…

He was about to pry off her hand and leave her side when the hand which was holding his tightened. _"Ojou-sama…"_ Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow at the whisper. He smiled, she definitely knows the meaning of protecting someone precious if she were to whisper the title with such adoration. And with that, he sat beside her bed, holding her hand lightly. As he settled himself down comfortably beside her, he finally looked around the room once; it was plain, with only a little kitchen, a low table, two desks, two wardrobes and a double storied bed on which Setsuna was currently using.

He looked out through the window to his right. _'About three hours till nightfall.'_He estimated, looking at the sky through that window. Bored as he was, he crossed his legs and meditated. His left arm still holding onto his sleeping girl's he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to blank out.

-- 2 hours later --

Naruto's fine lashes bristled as he opened his eyes. He sighed, he was bored and his servant won't wake up till probably tomorrow…. Then, his stomach rumbled, disrupting all thoughts and concentrating on his stomach. He patted his stomach, as if asking it to be patient.

He was hungry… VERY hungry couldn't cut it close. He went for about more than a week without food? Probably been a month since he had tasted a good warm meal. Not to mention clean drinking water? Lucky for him he is a demon, thus he is incapable of dying of thirst unless he went for about more than two months without water… He adjusted his mini spectacles and thought of what to do. Thinking for another five minutes, his stomach rumbled again.

'_Seems that it's time to get some ramen and sake… wonder what currency they use...'_He sighed thinking of his money problem _'Oh! I remember there's that pawn shop in the corner of town… Finally… I found a good use to the jewels I found in the Akatsuki lair…'_ He paused, looking out the window. _'One hour till nightfall… I'm sure it's still open… I better rush…'_

He slowly and gently pried Setsuna's hand from his and placed it beside her sleeping face. He brushed away a stray hair that was on her eyes and bid her goodnight. He crept silently towards the window, looking outside for anyone around that might see him as he 'left' the third storey room before opening it silently and jumping out. The window closing soon after he left it with a gush of wind. He landed on the hard ground on his feet gracefully, although half-squatting as he made impact, his coat flaying around him. He squatted behind a thick bush where people would not be likely to see him. Normally, for first users, the dimensional pocket is a very complicated thing, but after several uses, one might think it really is a very useful 'bag'.

He raised his hands in front of his face and pointed in front of him, He gathered chakra to his long straight index finger which was facing downward and turned his hand clockwise as if turning a key. He thrust his hand into the dark hole that 'appeared' as he had 'turned the key' and took out a necklace which was fine and expertly cut, bearing a large piece of Opal the size of his thumb on its pendant, pocketed it, sealed the portal shut and walked towards the direction of the city.

**(Mahora City)**

He walked through a pathway which he knew led to the city, as he neared, he listened to the nostalgic noises of the city, the loud speaking, the smell of food being cooked and such._'This reminds me of Konoha…'_He paused, a heavy feeling weighing down on him as the thought crossed his mind, _'Even as the Rokudaime, I wasn't able to protect it from both Akatsuki and Orochimaru…'_ He turned round a corner and entered a plain-looking store. There was an old man sitting behind a glass counter which contained unique and yet, simply made jewelry kept in neat and tidy rows, each bearing a price tag ranging from 10,000 yen to as high as 500,000 yen. At least he knew what currency they use now and how much his piece is worth. The old man looked up from his newspaper and immediately put it away. He gave his potential customer a trader's grin as he motioned for Naruto to sit.

"What can I do for you today sir?" He asked eager to do his business. Naruto smiled at the old man. He reached into his coat's inner breast pocket and slowly withdrew the piece of jewelry that made the pieces the old man had on for display look like plain pieces of metal. "How much is this worth?" He went straight to the point, setting his face in an expert look. The old man squinted his eyes at the piece. He quickly wore the glasses he had slung around his neck on a chain, grabbed his tiny magnifying lenses from a drawer and took the jewel from Naruto's outstretched hand. The old man's eyes widened as he viewed the piece. Truly, it was a magnificent one, the ruby was of top grade and very nicely cut, the white-gold necklace and pendant had tiny delicate carvings on it which made it a very exotic piece. It was the work of an expert.

"I'll give you 500,000 yen for it." The old man offered him. Seeing the glint in the old man's eyes, he quoted an even higher price. "1,000,000 yen" Naruto wanted at least most of what it was worth. Yet, the old man will not budge… much. "600,000" Naruto countered immediately "1,200,000" Naruto can tell, the piece was worth a lot more than what he was bargaining then and there. "650,000 and I'm not going to negotiate young man!" Naruto gave him his trademark grin and gently lifted the piece of jewelry from the palm of the jeweler. Unexpectedly, he turned to leave the store.

The store owner was dumbfounded. Such a piece was rare, the carvings were exquisite, the color of the flawless ruby pure and deep. It wasn't priceless of course; but it was definitely worth MORE than what the blonde man offered. A split second of thinking later, he shouted to Naruto. "Come back! I'll give you 1,000,000 yen for it!" Naruto smirked. He knew how to manipulate traders to this extent at least… He turned around and slowly walked back into the shop. He took out the Ruby necklace and placed it gently on the velvet cloth on the glass case. The old man wordlessly took out the exact amount and placed it in an envelope passing it to Naruto after taking the piece. Naruto grinned, counting the money in the envelope, seeing the exact amount in 10,000 yen notes before leaving. "Thanks for the business, old man!" He casually said before taking off. The old man wiped his forehead with a handkerchief and muttered back "Thank you, please come again…" His mind trying to calculate how much the jewel was worth. Little did he know of how much profit he made by this exchange… He didn't even think wonder if the piece was stolen goods or not….

**(Ichijoshi Ramen a.k.a some random ramen shop)**

"2 bowls of Tonkatsu ramen please."(A/N Pork cutlet Ramen!) He ordered as he entered the small ramen shop and sat himself down on the counter table. He was replied with enthusiastic greetings and two steaming hot bowls of ramen minutes later.

He clapped his hands together and said "Itadakimas" before picking up his spoon and trying the soup base. A sense of familiarity washed over him. He closed his eyes and let the liquid swirl in his mouth. When he at last swallowed it, he felt tears welling up in the back of his eyes. He wanted to cry but he steeled himself. The ramen reminded him of Ichiraku's ramen and how much he missed the Father and Daughter, not to mention the Ramen…

'_Enough thinking… There's a hot bowl of ramen in from of me right now… so I'd rather finish it now instead of waiting for it to get cold…'_ He split the disposable wooden chopsticks and dug in. About an hour later, a surprisingly short stack (in Naruto's opinion) of ramen bowls piled up next to him. As he had drunk the last of the broth from his final bowl, he leaned back slightly and patted his belly. "Phuuaah! Gochisousama-des! That was really good Oh-san! (A/n how I hear Naruto pronounce 'Oji-san')" He gave a foxy grin. "How much?" The ramen chef looked amazed as he counted the number of bowls the blonde ate. _'S..Sugoi.. woah… were does he put all those away?'_ Sweat ran downhis temple as he tallied the amount.

"Nine thousand, two hundred and fifty yen sir…" The chef said his face still showing his amazement. Obviously, the chef hasn't seen anyone eat as much ramen as this young man here… then again… Is he even HUMAN? How does he put all those away?

Reaching into a pocket in his coat, Naruto pulled out the envelope and took out a note. He handed it to the man and stood up. "Keep the change!" he said. As he left the small ramen stand, he stretched. "That definitely hits the spot!" He commented to no one in particular. _'But what really hits the spot right now is good old Sake!'_ Realizing he didn't know any sake or alcohol shops, he turned back and into the ramen shop again. After explaining his situation; being an outsider looking after his sister, and not knowing the place, he sheepishly asked for directions to a shop that sells good quality sake at a reasonable price.

**(The streets of Mahora)**

Naruto grinned as he walked along the brightly lit streets, glancing at the heavy bags he held in both hands, totaling in thirty bottles of good and cheap sake. After walking for a few minutes, he walked into an alleyway, only to come out again with only a bottle of sake in hand. _'Love the dimensional pockets… seemingly the best bag or pocket you can find in the universe!'_ He chuckled, hearing some gasps from girls that were stalking the handsome devil. The bottles just vanished in seconds! Some might have thought he dropped it in the alleyway and walked away… they don't know how wrong they were…

He walked, and walked, finally stopping at a park where there was a playground. It brought a nostalgic feeling back to him as he remembered his son playing on the swings and on the slides and screaming with joy. He approached the playground set, solemnly he stroked the simple play-slide. (A/N play-ground, play-slide? .) Sighing, he uncorked the bottle in his hand and took a swig. The burning sensation of the liquid rushing through his throat was a pleasant and welcome one. He took another swig and started to walk through the rest of the playground taking large gulps as he went. It was large, surprisingly, largest he had seen himself, after all, from where he came from, kids were "bred" to be killers.

He found a small patch of grass near some trees and lay down. The night was approaching fast and the air was cool and crisp. His eyes looked at the clear, darkening sky, how the light from the sun fades and the stars starts to appear. He held the half-empty sake bottle up in front of his face and stared at it. He missed his surrogate mother and her naggings. How she always tell him not to drink so much and suffer hangovers the next day… but hey! She's a hypocrite! After all, it was her who taught him how to drink sake… He took another swig and laid the bottle next to him. He started to think about what he knew so far, his memories, no, Kyuubi's memories are trying to sync with his, but it wasn't linked to his mind somehow. It was like… Kyuubi's vast memories are like an encyclopedia, you can find what you are looking for, but that's the thing! You HAVE to look for it… Kyuubi chose that point to say something to him. **"Kit… didn't you listen to the explanation the Yamanakas' gave back when you were visiting the torture and interrogation unit?"** There was a pause, both not saying a thing. Then there was a sound of a hand slapping flesh echoing in Naruto's head. **"DOH!! You really are an idiot aren't you?"** "Aww come on! It was boring! And I hadn't had any sleep since the Mizukage declared war on us…." Both were silent… rather, Naruto didn't want to talk anymore.

It was hard times then… wars had raged on for years… After the Godaime died, the Hokage mantle was thrust immediately upon him. All the weight of the entire village was upon his shoulders… He was so pressured that he didn't even stop to think 'what were the council made for?' they hadn't contributed anything to Konoha in the war…

He was snapped out of his reminisces and thoughts when a 5' tall young girl, clad in a beautiful silk pink kimono stood to the side of him and asked, "Ano… Daijoubu ka? (Ermm… Are you okay?)" (A/N I was so tempted to put Onii-chan) "You do know you can catch a cold if you sleep outdoors right?" For a second, he saw Haku's smiling face, the upside-down trees made the vision complete. "Haku…" he mumbled, his eyes wide and surprised, but as his vision sharpened, he knew how wrong he was… The similarity of them both were the long straight hair and the age-look similarity… but other than that, this girl had brown hair, larger and oh-so innocent eyes which currently held several emotions; the most prominent ones were surprise-surprise at seeing a devilishly good looking guy lying on the ground in the near empty park alone? And curiosity-curious about who he was and possibly if he has a girlfriend? Not to mention the girl radiated a very simple and happy-go-lucky attitude with her charming smile. The kind of innocent smile that melts the heart and makes you want to forgive her for every sin she's done against you.

She cocked her head to one side and pointed to herself, looking confused. "Me..? ano.. I think you got the wrong person…" She was going to say more but there were shouts. "Konoka-ojousama! Konoka-ojousama!! Come back! Your grandfather is looking for you!!" Her Large brown eyes were suddenly full of desperation and worry. She looked pleadingly at him and just ran off suddenly.

Scratching the back of his head, he sat upright and watched as she suddenly ducked into a 'sand dome' in the playground. She poked her head out and motioned for him to keep it a secret and not 'reveal'. Just as she went back into the dome, several men dressed in black suits wearing dark sunglasses rushed to the park. "Konoka-ojousama!!" they called simultaneously. Naruto raised a slender eyebrow. _'Is that the Yakuza of this world?'_There were Yakuzas in the Elemental countries; most of them work behind the backs of Daimyos and such. They radiated the same aura of authority and threat but… _"They… do wear different stuff here…"_ (A/N In Naruto, Yakuzas wear hakamas ONLY! Male-kimono)

They finally saw him after a few seconds, they approached him immediately. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a teenage girl wearing a pink kimono coming by here?" Naruto's lips twitched upwards slightly. _'The Yakuzas here certainly has more courtesy and manners then those in the Elemental countries_…_'_ He pointed in the opposite direction of where the girl ran off to, "A brunette right? Yeah… she ran that way."

The men in black gave him a nod of the head and ran off, shouting some more. Sighing, he reached for the Sake bottle next to him and held it to his lips, tipping the contents or rather, the last drop of the liquid onto his tongue. Frowning, he tossed it over his shoulder, only for it to go landing in a garbage bin. He stood up and stretched, then casually strolling to the large sand dome in the middle of the park. He poked his head into the large hole and looked around. His demon eyes spotted her immediately despite the dark.

He withdrew his head and gave a low whistle which caught the girl-in-hiding's attention. "You can come out now… They're gone" There was a small yelp and the young lass crawled out, bumping her head on the entrance of the dome by accident. She held a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head. Naruto smiled at the girl. _'She is an amusing one…'_ Then he noticed it. There was a small but deep cut on the palm of her left hand. From the blood that dripped from the wound slowly, he deduced that she just got the wound very recently.

Frowning, he asked the girl softly, "What happened to your hand?" The reply was a simple one. "Huh?" She lifted both hands to her face and winced and she unconsciously clenched her fists as she did so. "Itai.." "Give me your hand and close your eyes." He commanded. And she did, she placed her left hand facing up on top of Naruto's right hand. _'Warm…'_Konoka blushed at the contact. She closed her eyes.

Naruto did a half seal, his seal-hand glowed green seconds after the action. He held the hand over her open palm and channeled the healing chakra to her injured palm. The muscles stitched together and the skin sealed shut. What remains is the blood from before. "You can open your eyes now" He smiled at her, taking pride in his 'job well done'. She lifted her hand from his and looked at it. Her eyes widened and her face imitated a goldfish as she poked it. It doesn't hurt at all! Naruto chuckled at her reaction towards the healing Jutsu. All of a sudden, the girl's eyes had stars in them, she bombarded him with questions.

"WOW!! How did you do that? Was that magic? Are you like David Copperfield? Do you know any other tricks? Ca-?" Naruto was getting annoyed at the girl's babbling. It was expected, someone who didn't know anything to see that anything will react that way. Well, not for the Copperfield part… So he shut her off by sealing her lips shut with a kiss. "Mph!?" When he finally released her lips, she had a blush on that would make a tomato jealous. Naruto grinned, making her blush darken by a shade. He winked at her "Now… Would you like to walk with me and tell me why those men were chasing after you?"

Beaming at the fact that she might be able to know more about the mysterious and uber hawt blond and maybe even know whatever it was that he did, she replied almost immediately. "Sure! By the way, my name is Konoka, Konoka Konoe. Pleased to meet you" Konoka introduced herself, bowing gracefully, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm Naruto."

The kiss they shared just moments ago was forgotten as they walked and conversed…

-- 15 minutes later – **(Crowded streets, Center of Mahora city)**

"Ah, so you are the academy's headmaster's grand-daughter. And you were running away from an omiai that he arranged… I see……" He laughed after awhile, "Ahahahaha" _'Hanabi used to do that quite often when her father arranges one for her… Somehow, I found her almost every time when she "escaped"'_Konoka pouted cutely. "Mou! What's so funny?" She had her fists on her hips. Naruto grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. "Nan-de-mou-naii (No-thing)" Naruto thought back to what Setsuna had said hours ago.

'_She has a hidden and concentrated power within her that she seems to be unaware of. Great potential… her uncontrolled and hidden power already rivals a mid-Sanbi's power. She will be a formidable foe if she learns to control that power. She is also beautiful… Should i…? Ah well… of course I will…'_"Anyway, I can help you with that omiai problem if you promise me something." Naruto winked at the brown-haired beauty, few females who were staring at Naruto all around them started glaring at Konoka and envying her as she walked side by side with the drop-dead gorgeous man.

Konoka sweat dropped at being glared at but her eyes widened and she paused momentarily in her steps at his offer. She was silent as she thought of it._'What can happen? It's just a promise right? Somehow… I feel compelled to trust him…'_"I will be glad if you could. But… why? And…What is this.. promise you spoke of?" She asked, suddenly unsure of how to continue. He smiled gently at her. "I just felt like helping you… After all, I am a man who cannot stand seeing damsels in distress. The promise…" He paused, looking at the dark sky. "-would be to go on a date with me!" He grinned foxily.

Konoka blushed. So much so that blood vessels could have burst in her cheeks. "Okay…" She said shyly, looking downwards with her fingers touching each other. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Hinata used to do that around me…'_ "Okay! That's settled then… Lead the way to your grandfather's office!" Konoka nodded and together, they walked through the brightly lit streets of Mahora.

**(Headmaster's Office)**

"Hohoho… I wondered where you went… Well, what brings you here Konoka-chan? And who is our guest? Allow me to introduce myself, I am the principal of this school, Konoe Konoemon" The old withered man introduced, stroking his long snowy beard. Konoka gave the old man a hug and introduced Naruto. "Oji-san! Gomenasai for just now" She bowed apologetically. "This is Naruto, and he wants to talk to you…"

Naruto smiled at Konoka and kindly said, "I'd like to speak to your grandfather alone, Konoka, would you mind going back to your dorm alone?" Hesitantly, Konoka shook her head and left, leaving Naruto and Konoemon alone. Naruto walked forward and sat on the guest's seat in front of Konoemon's desk. He spoke as the large double doors closed behind him. "Let us get down to business. My name is Kitsune Naruto and I'd like to ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage." Konoemon 'happy-go-lucky' aura became dangerously serious, he questioned Naruto, "Why should I grant my granddaughter to you?"

Naruto gave a deep laugh. "I believe that you set up omiais with powerful men for Konoka because of the power she possesses. Well, Konoe-san, have you heard of the Bijuu?" Konoemon's eyes widened. Naruto continued, "Oh, I'm sure you have and also, I'm sure the Kyuubi," He forced his genjutsu to drop from his eyes for a second and his tails to curl away from his waist, "will be able to take care of her and protect her better than any other mage or human." His eyes returned to normal. "I guarantee I will bring out her potential of controlling her energy. I believe she will also sire strong and powerful children if she so chooses to weds me." Konoemon ran his hand through his beard, his mind processing the information about the demon in speed. He slid onto his chair and finally mumbled, though, more so to himself than others after a moment of silence, "Have the fearsome bijuu returned? What is happening? Oh.. I'm getting too old for this…" He rubbed his wrinkled forehead as he mumbled the last statement.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Though the words were less than whispers, his sensitive ears picked them up. What did he mean by **returned**? He frowned, filing the slight slipup for future references.

The old man finally said after a moment of silence. "If you swear to protect her, to take good care of her, and always be there for her, I shall betroth her to you." "I swear, Konoe-san, I will take good care of her, trust me, Kitsunes' never break their word. By the way, call me Naruto, we are going to be relatives after all." He grinned foxily at that statement. The old man stroked his beard gently. "Though, she will only marry you when she is eighteen, Kitsune-sama. I will tell her the news immediately."

"Don't need to say my name so formally, Naruto would be fine. Whichever you prefer. It would be unnecessary to inform Konoka. Since she is still fifteen, I will court her myself and reveal to her the world of magic that has been kept a secret from her, that is if you would allow me." Naruto told the old man, holding his gaze as he stroked his own tails.

"Very well… Kitsune-kun…" Konoemon pondered for awhile and asked. "If you are the Kyuubi, would you mind doing me a personal favor?" Naruto nodded and signaled for him to continue. "My granddaughter and her class are going on a trip to Kyoto, another part of this country the day after tomorrow. As you should know, many are after Konoka's power, she will be in great danger at times, especially since the class is going to my enemy's territory. There is also another mage that I entrusted to take care of her. He is their homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield. He is a very bright 10-year-old genius. It is not that I do not trust the boy's abilities, in fact, he quite dependable, but I fear that he is not enough." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded at that. "This is why I need your help protecting her."

Naruto stroked the side of his temples and thought of an idea. "I am also looking for a job…" He mumbled. "Okay! Hire me as a teacher and put me with the excursion group." Konoemon ran his dry thin fingers through his white beard.

He gave a dry cough and nodded to himself a few times. "Hmm… you start work on Monday and your monthly wages is a hundred thousand yen, not including any extra jobs you might be interested to take. Do you have anywhere to stay?" At that question, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sweat-dropped. "Err… Do you know of any nearby apartments available for rent?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Konoemon let out a deep laugh. "How about you check in a hotel first and you settle the rent tomorrow?" The old man reached forward over his desk and pressed a button on the intercom. "Shizuna, please come in" A few seconds later, the great double door opened with a creak.

"Sir, you called?" A voluptuous glasses-wearing blonde walked in. Her long bright hair swaying as she did. "Hohoho, Shizuna-chan, Naruto here is a new teacher that is going to join us, could you please lead him to a local hotel so he may rest the night?" The woman known as Shizuna nodded and gave a dazzling smile to Naruto. "Naruto-san, are you ready to go?" Naruto faced Konoemon and dipped his head in a greeting and turned to go. "Hai, Shizuna-san. After you" He opened the door wide for her and they both left. The old man stood from his leather chair.

'_I leave my granddaughter in your hands Kitsune-kun. Take care of her. '_ He stared as the door closed. Konoemon chuckled and ran his hand through his long beard, looking behind him out the window, the stars were shining brightly. _'I wonder how the girls will react to another unknown and mysterious teacher? Hohoho… good luck indeed…'_

**--**

NOTES

Naruto didn't get all the knowledge and memories from Kyuubi yet. BUT power-wise EVERYTHING is his. Only not knowledge.

Konoka can be powerful…

Notice I suddenly changed Eva's name halfway? Evangeline is just way to long….

Evangeline… she has a part in Naruto dominating the demon world….

The tailed beasts are like a pyramid, there are more Ichibis' in the universe than Kyuubis' (Obviously) There is only one Kyuubi in the whole universe and about maybe 24 Hachibis.

Shukaku is better known in his class because he is the STRONGEST (1-tailed) in his class. Another example, Nibi no Nekomata. The cat is the strongest two-tailed in her class.

I went with US1 to 100yen (the rounded off version)


	3. Chapter 3

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_**// Flashback//**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima!. If I did it would be like this story.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**(Mahora Streets)**

Ah, how the moon shines….. As the nearly full and round face smiled and graced the night sky with its elegant smile. Almost as if greeting Naruto's presence in this world.

The two had left the main administrative building of Mahora after Shizuna grabbed her handbag from her office. They walked in silence, only the _thump_and the _clack_ of footwear served as a background noise. There weren't any crickets surprisingly. Naruto sighed, thinking how bad it would be, teaching… Hopefully they would be better than the kids he had to take as a jounin teacher… He looked to Shizuna after awhile.

His pants felt a little constricting suddenly. A light blush graced his lightly tanned cheeks as he saw how the way the buxom beauty in front of him walked with a sway of the hips. It was… quite disorientating. Normally he wouldn't even feel if he saw Anko parading and showing off her body piercings in extremely revealing clothes even for her about Konoha. Not that she parades… She only showed them to him once… twice… okay.. Maybe A LOT of times… but that's beside the point.

Of course, the uncomfortable silence that accompanied the two signals a need for small conversations. Being the one that needed a conversation more, Naruto broke the silence. "Quiet night isn't it?" '_Right… REALL smooth hey?_'

Yes it was, the streets which was crowded in the afternoon was near-empty now. With only a handful still walking hurriedly about. "Indeed it is Naruto-san. Most of the students have already returned to their dorms before the curfew. That reminds me… considering the fact that you are looking for a hotel to stay in tonight, you just came in to Mahora from….?"

'_Ooo… Tough question… How to answer…'_He was speechless for a few seconds… And almost seemed to be rude for ignoring the lady if not for Kyuubi's timely help. **"You come from a place called Osaka."** "I came from Osaka. I just arrived this morning."

"I see… So, what do you think of Mahora?" She asked yet another question.

And the two kept their casual talk going until they arrived at the hotel. As she saw him to his room, he opened the door then faced her, wanting to bid her goodnight.

But things don't always go the way planned. Not that he did plan anything… YET. Shizuna's face was suddenly so close to his. She peered into his eyes. As soon as you think they were going to kiss unexpectedly... sadly no… "You really do have the bluest eyes I've seen…" She giggled, drawing her face back. With a nod, she commented, "Thanks for being such a gentleman when talking to me, I thought there weren't any guys in this world that would keep their eyes off me…" There was a whisper at the last bit _"like Takahata…"_ As usual, his sensitive hears picked it up.

Naruto gave her a charming grin. "Probably why fate made us meet." He joked.

She giggled, "Oh, and what for? I am very curious."

He gave her shocked look and replied, "To make sure you haven't given up on the existence of gentlemen in the world of course! What else did you think it was?"

She gave out a laugh then, with a slender hand hovering over her lips, such a simple action, it lightened his heart. He had long yearned for the sound of a true laugh. After all, you don't really see people laughing merrily when stabbing someone in the jugular…

"As much as it would be wonderful to continue on our conversation, I really have to go, it's getting late and the last tram will depart before I arrive to catch it. It was wonderful talking to you Naruto." She nodded to him and turned to leave.

Then his years of ninja experience kicked in, best to make "friends" in this kind of I-have-no-idea-where-the-hell-am-I place. "Shizuna! How about coffee some day? After the school trip of course, my treat." He offered.

She blinked her body half turned and seemed to think for awhile. Then she came to a conclusion. "I would love coffee." She winked and walked off, her hips swayed as she did.

'That went well, too well in fact… but oh well, better for me' He closed the door and went in to his room finally.

It wasn't a bad hotel room, neither was it too luxurious. It was alright he guessed the typical hotel room, table, chair, bed, small counter with coffee, tea and a kettle. He could smell soap and anti-bacterial wash coming from beyond a plain wooden door to his left, 'most probably leading to the toilet…' yeah… no shit Sherlock… anyway; he felt the sudden urge to take a nice long shower. So, he slid off his coat, hanging it over the back of a conveniently placed chair and began undressing.

The shower was undoubtly the most refreshing thing he had felt in months (A/N not including the "hibernation"), the feeling of clean, albeit chemical-present water hitting his somewhat sore muscles in the right areas and washing off every last bit of dirt and grime that he felt stuck to his skin. The lukewarm water rushed and danced across his skin and into the drain. After much scrubbing and rinsing, he sighed in contentment and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel conveniently hung right next to the shower and dried off, tying it around his waist after. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being clean and comfortable. The small droplets of water remaining from the shower dripped from the red tips of his long fringe.

Sighing, he let out a breath infused with chakra. A light wind blew through his blonde locks, drying it almost immediately. The blonde walked out of the toilet and to the closet, seeking whatever the hotel has to offer. Surprisingly, he found a clean cotton robe, which he wore. Hanging the towel up on a hanger, he went through some simple stretches and flopped onto the bed. In an upright position, he rubbed his temples in gentle circles. Relaxed, he closed his eyes and went into a meditative trance. His breathing deepened and regulated.

Every bit of his senses dulled, putting the blonde-redhead in a small panic, his instincts telling him to open his eyes and observe his surroundings with his "only" working sense. But gradually, everything except sight sharpened ten-fold, hundred-fold. Smells and noises assaulted his senses. He winced inwardly. He could hear the far away perverted laugh of an old geezer which was followed by the flipping of a page then followed by even more snickering and sniffles. He could smell the sea salt of the beach. Or was that the smell of marinade salt?

He then begun concentrating, and gathering his energy into the middle of his very being and expanding it, spreading it thinly throughout his surroundings, the chakra sphere begun expanding larger and larger until it reached the radius of five hundred meters. _'That's enough for now…'_ He could feel the position of every single animate or inanimate object. Their movements and hints of their feelings were felt. This was the ultimate spying technique; of course every seemingly godlike thing always has a great flaw. Its flaw was that as a user expands their "radar", and it touches a normal person, they would feel a chill, however, if it touches a ninja or a person, who is adept on the use of inner energies, these people will know immediately someone is "spying". From this Radar energy, they can track and pinpoint the source from which it came from. Then again, it applies only if the person knows now to track _Chakra_. Though, despite the flaws, it was a really good way to train chakra control.

He held the radar on, controlling it and expanding it, bit by bit, shaping it, molding. After about two hours of "exercise", he began to really meditate. He brought his concentration to his mind, where his jumbled thoughts, feelings and memories were. From the merging with Kyuubi, he didn't feel right, it was as if… his memories didn't belong to him and neither did Kyuubi's at all. In a way it was like he was a totally new person with the mixed personality of Kyuubi and Naruto combined and their memories stuffed into his mind like jam in a jar. Because he thought himself as Naruto, there must have been more Naruto than the Kyuubi's personality in the merger…

'_Talk about split personalities… hmm…'_And so he began the grueling task of rearranging his mind and uniting the both personalities as much as he can for the next eight hours.

'_Ugh… migrane… feel… like… dying… right… now…….'_ There was many a reason why a person was not advised to attempt to change or modify their personality or memories. There were penalties of course, and consequences. Very painful consequences… The head would feel like it has grown bigger and smaller every two seconds or so for the rest of the day and they would feel VERY uncomfortable in the chest and groin area. Though why was it the case no one ever knew… Which brought us to the point of stating how it would have been prevented in the first place; Do NOT attempt the Hibernation sequence.

'_Damn fox… even when we're merged he still finds a way to torture me…'_ Naruto naturally blamed the only thing he could, the Kyuubi. Almost immediately, there was a reply. **"Don't tell me you still think of me as Kyuubi? As in THE Kyuubi no Kitsune that most probably enjoyed ruining your life? My god.. you ARE still stupid…"**

Again, there was an instant reply for the self-disproclaimed fox… it came in the form of a shimmering figure appearing in front of him and a…---

SMACK!

The taller red-head stood stunned, his right hand favoring a reddening cheek. **"Oh NO you didn't…. You freaking bitch-SLAPPED me!!!"**

Of course what happened next was a fight that is seen, would be remembered for ever, the battle of the two possibly-the-strongest-titans-slash-men-slash-demon-slash-whatevergodliketerms raged. It will forever be known to them, the only inhabitants of Naruto's body as the GREAT…… *Drum Roll*

CATFIGHT…

Sure, slapping of hands was fun, soon the childishness calmed down. Naruto sported a few scratches here and there, with Kyuubi perfectly scratch-free. There was a complete silence.

Kyuubi cleared his throat. **"AHEM! I haven't told you this yet, but I am not the person you think I am. I am NOT the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am merely a 'being' you created in your sub consciousness to fill the spot the original Kyuubi used to occupy. YOU however, must remember for now, YOU are the Kyuubi, the old Kyuubi don't exist anymore, YOU are the man who must rule the underworld, YOU must NEVER forget your place."** The tall redhead empathized the important words.

That cleared up some of the confusion for Naruto. "So that means… I created you?" There was a nod "Okay… let me try something…" Naruto concentrated.

*POOF*

There was a pause, followed by a blood curdling scream. **"What the hell!! What's your problem?? You don't need to 'make' me a friggin' woman!!"**Indeed, from where the 'Kyuubi' was standing just moments ago, there was a voluptuous redhead, dressed in a flimsy, much-too-short-and-small black kimono. Naruto crossed his arms and nodded sagely. Naruto concentrated a little more… The redhead suddenly bowed down to Naruto, whispering,**"Master, how may I serve you?"** She had a sweet smile upon her face, so sweet it seemed almost seductive?

Naruto bent over with laughter, the redhead turning back to the male original. He was fuming of course; Naruto had purposely given him the personality of the old Kyuubi and made him retain the memories from the past few minutes. "So… really, what ARE you? Like… what did I create you to do?"

"**I am a… advisor if you must, or even a librarian. I help you sort out the mountainous information in your head, and when you need info, I'll help you look for it. In times of need, I'll give you some hints, something like last night."**

"Oh… okay… Why did you refer to me as 'Kit' and yourself as Kyuubi when I came into this world then?"

"**It was a sort of confusion, had you not gone into meditation, I would still think I was the Kyuubi and all those other mistakes. The main reason is that you and the Kyuubi were never supposed to merge so early, but due to the circumstances, he had no choice but to activate the merger. So, in fact, you were supposed to merge with the Kyuubi bit by bit and by your human age of thirty-five, be a full and complete Kyuubi-Naruto demon. Understand?"** The taller man held a black book that looked like a bible. There were words to the spine of the book read _"Memories of Kyuubi II"_.

And they conversed on; talking about what the inner librarian can and cannot do.

-- ½ hour in mindscape later--

Calming down, he had got down to business. "What do you mean I have a screwed up mind??" Naruto demanded

"**Calm down, As I had said previously, your mind couldn't take the strain of merging to soon. The original Kyuubi was going to merge with you slowly until you turn 35 as I had said yet again."** The Kyuubi tried to explain.

"So… that means... If I had not been hit by the snake's point-blank range Jutsu… I wouldn't be so confused and suffer the fact that I have an extremely uncontrolled and confused mind?" Naruto dursed the Snake.

"**I would like to disagree with the uncontrolled comment. You have total control over your puny mind, though you might experience a hell lot of Déjà Vu… That's about it..."**Kyuubi folded his arms across his chest. **"For now, the best remedy is meditation. Bear with the pain for awhile… it'll be worth it in the long run…"**

His eyebrow ticked at the insult. "Oh… Okay…" Pause. "I'll still call you Kyuubi for now… I can't be bothered giving you your own name…. I'll talk to you more later." He muttered.

And with that, he left Kyuubi alone, returning to the real world.

**(Hotel Room)**

He got up and stretched. Yawning, he walked towards his scattered clothes. Too bad he only managed to enjoy a good shower and a place to meditate. He could really get used to the luxuries of a hotel… Sadly… he needed an apartment where he can do personal things and not be bothered by "room service". He donned his last article of clothing; his coat and left the robe on the bed. Scanning the room one last time, he left the hotel.

**(Pathway to Mahora School)**

He slowly strolled the streets, enjoying the morning sunlight on his face. It was early, very early in fact, that few people walked the streets. _'Well, better to be early than not… I have to see the old man and settle the teaching and housing arrangements before doing training my new apprentice…'_

As he walked the long empty road, he thought of his life, how much it had changed over the years… The thought of going back in time crossed his mind before, but that would change a lot of things… and anyway, it was a really complicated procedure which if done wrongly, could change the whole world… Sad it was…

His mood lifted when he saw the large administrative building approaching.

**(Headmaster's Office)**

As the heavy door opened, he could see the old man sipping a cup of hot tea behind his great oak desk. He cracked open an eye to see who had visited him so early in the morning. Seeing who it was, he put down his cup and laced his fingers under his hairy chin.

"What brings you here so early Kitsune-kun?" There was a cheerful tone in his voice.

Naruto gave the old man a fanged grin and sat down on a chair in front of him, eyeing the mess which was the table. "Good morning Konoe-san, somehow both of us had forgotten some important things lest night… I was wondering what you would put me in to teach."

The old headmaster sweat dropped. To forget such an important thing… _'I guess my old age is catching up to my mind faster than I think…'_"Yes... that is an issue… hmm… now where did I put that file…" He mumbled the last part as he rummaged about his messy desk. "Ah! Found it." It was a grey folder, it didn't seem to have any markings or words on the cover.

"There are a few vacant spots as a teacher, what do you excel in Kitsune-kun?" He looked at the fox from under his bushy brows.

The blonde stroked his chin a few times, and then snapped his fingers. "I can teach biology! I have more or less thousands of years of knowledge stuck in my head anyway." He paused and added "I can also take physical education lessons." He stopped there for a few seconds and finally said, "You know what? Anything will do, just give me a textbook and I can teach."

Konoemon laughed at the young demon. (A/N He is young… well.. acts young) "It is decided then, you will teach biology and P.E. I probably will ask you to be a substitute for some other classes, would you mind?"

Naruto just smiled and said it was fine. Konoemon nodded and wrote something down in the folder. He rummaged about in a drawer and took out a form. "Please fill in your details in this form, there will be a ID card waiting for you by tomorrow."

And he filled it in, his name, then the date of birth which he wrote 10 October 1982. (A/N he saw a calendar at the hotel.) He filled out the rest with a little help from his inner librarian.

He passed the completed form to the old man. "Do you have any form of identification? Like a Travelling pass?" The demon shook his head. _'This would be hard… Looks like I have to pull some strings with the government now…'_

"It's alright then… would it trouble you to get a passport sized photo by the end of today and pass it to Shizuna?" The old man slowly stroked his beard. "Sure, no problem Headmaster." With that, Naruto stood from his chair to lean over the table slightly. He shook the old man's hand, "I'll be seeing you around. Thanks for settling everything for me!"

And he left the room, leaving an old man with quite a bit of paperwork to fill in. _'I'll need some coffee for this…'_He pressed the button on his desk, calling for his secretary. "Shizuna, can you make me a cup of coffee? And please dial mister Kohotaku once you've returned with the coffee." The reply was quick, "Yes Headmaster." He leant back against his large leather seat and stroked his beard once more. _'Gotta love those intercoms…'_

**(Mahora City)**

Naruto strolled through the town and entered a random Café. A young waitress smiled politely at him and directed him to a table where he was given a menu. He flipped through the pages, reading, and placed his order. As he waited for the food to arrive, he sipped some coffee. He smiled, _'At least some things are similar here and back home.'_The coffee tasted like the ones Tsunade used to make when she wasn't drinking.

"Naruto-sama, are you safe?"It seems as though sleeping beauty has awoken. "Yes, in fact, I'm having breakfast. Have you eaten?" He could feel his apprentice blush from the other side, _'Probably still not used to the mental link conversation…'_ "I have sir, what would you have me do today?" Then his food came, a plate full of nice, warm sunny-side eggs, bacon, beans and toast, the perfect western breakfast. "In ten minutes can you go to a secluded place where we may train quietly? Get yourself ready, be in your training clothes" The Hanyou gave an affirmative sound and they stopped talking.

He walked out of the Café after paying for the meal, _'It was a nice meal, not fulfilling enough though, but it'll do till lunch.'_He thought.

With a lazy stretch, he walked through the street, past a group of giggling girls and was gone with a light swirl of wind. No one noticed he was gone.

**(Dubbed as training ground 01 by Naruto)**

Setsuna was going through some light stretches, when suddenly she felt a warm breath in her ear and a husky whisper, "Boo.". With a yelp, she turned around, going into a fighting stance clumsily as she did so.

It was hilarious to see the expression on the hanyou's face. _'She probably thought I'd come in normally… but hey! I was Konoha's number one most surprising person for a reason!'_ he thought, trying to muffle a laugh but failed to. Her jaw seemed to drop to the ground. She was so shocked apparently, from the fact that she couldn't feel his presence from the moment he stepped into the field.

Setsuna finally snapped out of her little shock and blushed, she had let her guard down and disappointed her new master. He just gave her one of his famous foxy smile which, obviously made her face go a few shades darker. As if reading her distress, he assured her. "No fret, if you had felt my presence before I got close to you, that would really mean I'm just THAT weak, but I'm not. And I will train you to be the same. Don't worry your little head out." His blue eyes twinkled with mirth. Still smiling, he beckoned her to follow him to a shady spot. He sat down in seiza position, knees tucked neatly under him. He told Setsuna to sit in front of him with her back facing him. Obeying him, she did.

Reaching forward, he rested his palm firmly over her shoulder blades, in the spot between where her wings were supposed come out from. She flinched, obviously not used to anyone touching that sensitive spot. He could feel her discomfort from his touching of her shoulder blades. He reassured her by sending soothing chakra to her body, through the thin fabric of her gi, relaxing all her muscles and releasing the tension built up within her body.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, sending his mind into her chakra system. _'As suspected, she doesn't have much chakra to start with… a half tails worth of chakra turned into a container for the rest.'_He thought as he observed the glowing globe which was the central chakra system. Faint strings were attached to it from all directions. _'The central point is up, now the 'veins' are being formed.'_

As he withdrew, he found Setsuna sitting in front of him as stiff as a rod, obviously discomforted by the invading of her inner body. He let his hand linger for a second and removed it. Naruto stood up, and told her, "Unfortunately, your training has to be postponed, due to the fact that your Chakra circulatory system has not yet formed completely." Setsuna didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"Shishou, what is chakra?" She asked, finally speaking up. She was confused, chakra? Chi and magical energy she knew, but what is chakra?

"Well, it is a name from where I come from, for an inner energy that is our life force, it exist in all living and non-living things. I believe you know of a similar energy called Chi?" Setsuna nodded slowly, letting the information soak in. "We will be using that energy to train, but as the circulatory system is not set up yet, it will be postponed."

Naruto then said, "As of now you will be doing light training. Take your top off" Setsuna blushed pink as random thoughts ran through her mind. Sensing her scrambled thoughts, Naruto grinned, an evil idea came to his mind. "You okay? Want me to help?" His hands slowly inching towards her gi sash, making obscene imaginative squeezes as he went closer.

Setsuna blushed deep red at the implication, squealing like a shy high school girl, she squeaked out, "N.. no thank you Shishou." Her cheeks were probably permanently stained crimson. He couldn't stand it any longer and let out a deep melodious laugh. "I was joking! Don't need to take me that seriously!"

Finding his breath, he said, "I know you're wearing chest bindings. You don't need to take them off. Just your top, I need access to your navel, arms, shoulders and ankles to draw the seal." Naruto reassured her. Setsuna relaxed a little. "S..seal?" she questioned.

"GRAVITY seals….." he smiled "This seal is special. Ever heard of training weights? This is a better version of weights; it trains EVERY part of your body, instead of just your limbs."

Setsuna nodded, understanding the effectiveness of the seal. With a little hesitance, she took off her white training gi, revealing bandages wrapped round her chest and the smooth milky white skin of her belly and shoulders. While she undressed, Naruto opened his dimensional pocket. He reached into the crack which suspended in mid air and rummaged around, taking out a thin orange calligraphy brush. The brush had little tiny black inscriptions written on its handle, giving it a striped look.

He raised a clawed finger and cut a deep line on his left palm, red liquid pooled out on his cupped hand before sealing the wound shut. Setsuna winced when he cut his palm. He picked up the brush and dipped it in the fresh blood. She felt very exposed, but slowly, she got used to having Naruto see her undressed to that extent. It was the working of the connection of the contract they had the day before, where he feasted on her blood…

He started painting the seals on her shoulders first writing symbols swiftly and skillfully, the smooth, wet brush leaving red trails on the skin. She felt awkward, even more so when he started writing on her tummy. To say the least, Setsuna was a ticklish girl. Her body arched backwards as she squirmed under the ticklish brush.

As Naruto drew the last seal over her navel, Setsuna couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to laugh, droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks due to the ticklish feel of the brush's tip.

Not wanting Setsuna to mess up the already done seal, he charged a small amount of chakra into the middle of the seal. Setsuna felt a light shock go through her body. The crimson blood started drying and becoming black seals, the seals seemingly disappeared into her skin. A smaller seal appeared on her left shoulder and disappeared a few seconds later.

He wiped up the last bit of blood on his palm on his black pants and beckoned her up to redress after she calmed down a little and to roll up the sleeve of her left arm. He started charging chakra into the tip of the still wet brush. "Your training can commence right about…." He released the chakra on the invisible seal on her shoulder. "Now."

Almost immediately, Setsuna's knees buckled and gave way underneath her. She landed on her knees with a thump. Her whole body seemed so heavy all of a sudden. Supporting herself on her arms, she tried to get up but collapsed to her side after several attempts.

"I just set your gravity seal to 2 times the normal gravity. It normally takes awhile to get used to it." He paused then added. "I will teach you how to turn the seal off and on later. I'll give you about an hour to try and stand up and move about." Naruto told the struggling Setsuna, who just moved her head as if to nod and mumbled something inaudible.

Naruto, feeling bad for leaving Setsuna alone, struggling against gravity, he bent down and gave her a peck on her cheek. He winked at her, saying "That was an encouragement. Good luck!" He walked away from the blushing girl and the field, but not before summoning a demonic clone to look after Setsuna from a tree.

**(Somewhere a distance away from the field)**

Naruto raised his head slightly and took a deep breath. _'I'm sure her scent is coming from somewhere around here'_ He thought and walked towards where the scent was coming strongly from. He grinned when he saw the little wooden cottage not far from him. _'Trust the nose!'_He walked forward a little but faltered in his steps. _'Wait… that made me sound like a dog_…' He told himself, chuckling at his own lame joke as he resumed walking.

He knocked on the beautifully carved wooden door twice. And as he was about to knock at the door again, it swung open. A tall neon-haired girl with weird mechanical ears in a maid uniform looked at him and greeted him. Naruto, always being the gentleman, bowed and asked. "Is McDowell-san in? I would like to speak to her." The smell of blood and roses was strong, as if approaching the door. The green-haired maid was about to reply, a young voice shouted in the back. "Don't bother Chachamaru. Let him in."

The tall female known as Chachamaru inclined her head and stepped aside, a silent request for him to enter. After he took off his black boots, he stepped onto the cool wooden floor. He gave his coat to the android without complain at her request. He looked around the house; it was full of dolls and other cute stuff toys, _'It suits the young McDowell'_, he thought, she was, after all an extreme Loli. On the couch where it's full of those dolls, sat the doll master. It was very fitting actually, considering her title. Both locked gazes He sat himself down lightly on the couch in front of hers, leaning back and making himself comfortable as he did so.

Tea was served hot in front of them, yet not a word has been said yet, until the vampire broke the silence. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. Naruto gave her a smile and lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip.

Eva frowned, instead of answering the question, he just smiled... the smile wasn't a happy one nor was it a sad one. It was a smile of secrets, a silent promise of greatness and surprises.

He put the cup gently down on the table with a clink. "I have a proposition to make. Wanna hear it?" Naruto leaned forward; his eyes gleamed mysteriously under his glasses.

Now, that was an interesting thing, he just waltzed into her house, drank her tea and offered her a proposition? Sure he might have beaten her in her mindscape battle, but she wasn't even at her full strength! Just to humor him, she raised a brow and asked "What proposition?"

Naruto pulsed his chakra on a small radius to feel the smaller blonde's aura. Alarmed, Eva tensed her fingers, prepared to fight if necessary. "As I have suspected, you are bound to this place through some sort of a seal." He frowned, though, being a seal master; he didn't recognize the type of seal present on the Lolita.

"Wha… How do you…" Evangeline was cut off half-way. "As a seal master, I developed a way of… feeling a seal and part of its effect by feeling the aura of a person. I can disable it temporarily, but to remove it permanently… I'll have to study it for a longer time…" He mumbled.

Eva scowled at him "What do you want in exchange for the removal?!" Naruto smiled at her, "Simple, all I want is to be owed a favor."

Evangeline was not calm, despite her outward appearance. In fact, she was ecstatic. There was a way to taste freedom! But she had to owe the demon in from of her a favor. Freedom for a favor? She would give it any day. But she has a suspicion behind this weird demon character. "Why are you doing this..?" Again, Naruto simply smiled and answered. "Evangeline A.K. McDowell, member of the Go club and the Tea Ceremony club. Homeroom teacher is Negi Springfield. Classmates include Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoka Konoe."

"!! Are you stalking me?!!?" She demanded. Naruto laughed and shook his head. "I saw the class list on the old man's desk. That's another point. The seal would prevent you from going on the trip. Which I, as a teacher would frown upon; all kids should enjoy their school trips, you, no matter how old you are, are no different." Pause. "So do you want to go on this trip or not?" Naruto raised a brow at the young girl.

She scrunched up her face in thought. He was a teacher in the school? She filed that information for another day. She came up with an answer, "I… I want to." Softly, she said.

Naruto gave the girl a grin then, he stood up and held his hand out. "Temporary freedom for a favor. Agreed?" The young girl stood, though she was still way shorter than the man in front of her; she hated being short, it made her less… intimidating. She took his hand and shook it. "Agreed." The thought of the method of getting temporary freedom never crossed her mind. Neither did the use of the favor…

"Good, I'll see you a little before midnight tonight to apply my counter-seal. Good day." He nodded at the android who returned his coat back to him, and left the house.

Chachamaru spoke up for the first time that morning. "Master… Can that man be trusted? I… do not like the aura he radiates…" The green-haired android seemed to frown.

"Neither do I chacha… neither do I… but I have no choice, I can't pass a chance for freedom now can I?" The Lolita grinned at the thought of being out of Mahora. All her own reasoning seemed to fly out the window with the thought of freedom.

'_As long as you are happy mistress…'_ Chachamaru gave a final thoughtful look in the chibi-vampire's direction and cleared the cold tea. _'Seems I'll have to pack for the trip…'_

NOTES;

The girls were all born on 1989, so… they are 15, Naruto is "22" therefore; he is born in 1982!

The timeframe I write this in is like… 2004

Rose,

So now is as good as any time to ask what everyone wants the parings to be. I could easily include all of the girls but that seems like a little too much. Anyway, I'll leave that to all of you. If in fact you want all of them then the question will then be in what order do you want them to start realizing it.

Oh the only girl that I wont include will be Asuna, I have plans for her with Negi. Also Natsumi will be with Kotaro.

KoNoSeKaI suggested a Setsuna/Konoka/Eva/Kanae/Shizuna any second it.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_**// Flashback//**_

* * *

--Hour Later--

Naruto was walking through the forest while thinking about his encounter with Eva and thinking about how he was going to get rid of the seal. _'The seal itself is nearly as complicated as the seal that kept the old Kyuubi imprisoned and the power behind it is amazing considering it was a human that made it, easily kage level.' _**"Seems like there are some powerful humans even in this world"** 'Kyuubi? How is my mind?' **"About the same, like I told you the best way to get it back to normal is to meditate and wait till it naturally fixes itself"** _'Just seems like a waste to have thousands of years of knowledge and not being able to use it.'_ **"So what are you going to do about the Yonbi's marked?"** _'She's a fellow demon there is no question in what I am going to do. Besides, she is entertaining and strong in her own right.'_ He thought with a smirk. _'I want you to go through the Kyuubi's memories and find all you can on the seal that keeps her here.'_ **"Fine. I'll be waiting in your mind tonight."** She said seductively.

Walking towards the training field that Setsuna was in he made a hand seal to dispel the demonic clone he left. Instantly he received all of its memories. 'Impressive she not only got use to the extra gravity but is moving around in it' Sure enough when he was able to see the clearing he saw she was up and going through some sword katas, albeit slower than usual. _'Hmm, she looks a little tired but that is to be expected'_ He was honestly thinking that she would only be able to stand. _'She kept herself extremely fit it seems even before I came into the picture.' _

Deciding not to startle her by hiding his presence again he walked into the clearing normally (boring). He had only taken a few steps towards her when she faced him in a fighting stance till she saw who it was then relaxed. "Shishou have you taken care of what you needed?" She said while walking towards him. Her feet were wobbling slightly but not enough so to look like she was going to collapse like before. "Yes Setsuna-chan. Now, let's get on with your training. Honestly it's impressive that you are able to move around so well with the seal on. When I told you that it takes a while to get use to it I meant a few days. You're doing great." He saw her blush when he called her chan and saw it deepen when he gave her the compliment. "Th… thank-you Shishou, where did you go?"

"There was someone that I needed to talk to. Anyway it's not important. Now that you have gotten use to the seal I should show you how to turn it off. It's simple really just concentrate your chi into the seal on your shoulder make this hand sign and say kai." (AN ram) "Yes shishou" she said as she concentrated her chi on the seal. "KAI" Instantly she felt the weight of the seal leave her.

She felt lighter (obviously) and slightly faster. (AN if you've worn training weights you'd know this is true) "Good, now that we know that you can release it see if you can bring it back. To do so is again simple. Just concentrate your chi into the seal and it should bring it back. Be careful though if you put too much into it you'll end up face first in the dirt."

She nodded and began collecting her chi. _'Doesn't feel like chi'_ Naruto noticed as he watched her collect the energy. _'It's more like chakra.'_ He then saw her slump down when the energy was finished collecting showing that she reactivated the seal. "Good Setsuna. Now I need you to come over here and sit like you did before" She looked hesitant. "Why Shishou is something wrong" Thinking there was something wrong with her, Naruto sensed this. _'Is she really that concerned about proving herself?'_ "No Setsuna, there is nothing wrong I just want to check on your chakra system," She nodded and slowly turned. Naruto then placed his hand in the same place as before, this time though there was no discomfort. _'Seems like she has gotten comfortable with this level of touch. Thank you mental link.'_

He then started like he did before and began concentrating on her chakra circulation. When he got to the core his eyes widened. _'Where did this power come from?'_ When he first checked she had only half a tail worth of chakra but now she easily had two. Not only that but when he looked to see the chakra coils where already usable, not perfect but…. _'How did this happen'_ He thought. He took his hand off of her back and started thinking.

A few minutes later Setsuna got impatient and turned to see what was going on. When she looked at him she froze. Her demon blood was screaming at her to take him. The sun broke through the trees and hit him in just the right way that it made him glow, it reflected off of his hair like a mirror. His right hand was under his chin and his left across his stomach. His face… his face looked handsome and serious but his eyes showed amusement, confusion… and power. Power to protect her ojo-sama, power to protect the school, power to protect her, and powerful enough to protect their childr… She couldn't stop herself as she moved herself towards him.

'_The only thing that I can think of that could speed the process like this is the combination of the demon chakra that I gave her and her own. At least we will be able to start training sooner. I hope that this is the only unexpected thing that happens anything else would be too troublesome.'_ He thought with a sigh. Then he looked to Setsuna only to see that her face was a few inches from his. _'Well this could be a problem.'_ She lunged at him and kissed him. _'Or not'_ he thought as he started to kiss back.

He move his hands to her waist and she did the same around is neck. After a few seconds her hands started moving south. They passed over his chest groping randomly and traced every crease on his abs. When they reached his waist Naruto thought it was time to stop. '_Now isn't the time for this. She can't control herself '_He thought as he grabbed her hands. "Setsuna…. Setsuna, snap out of it" He said as he gently pushed her away. She struggling to get back to him _'It's not working '_ He then let his power run free and concentrated it towards her.

Setsuna then shrunk back form him, looking afraid and slouching, as if there was more than two times gravity going through the seal. "Setsuna, have you snapped out of it" He said gently while he brought his power back under control. "Na… Naruto… kun?" Naruto smirked when he heard the kun. "Setsuna-chan, I didn't know that you cared that much" He teased. She blushed a red that would put Hinata to shame. Then she got on her knees in front of him. "Naruto-sama, I… I am sorry for my transgression. I will withstand any punishment that you deem fit." Still on her knees, you could tell that she really believed that she would get punished.

'_Hmm, I know that she couldn't control herself, but this is too good to pass up'_ "Very well Setsuna rise and be ready to take your punishment," She rose and looked at him. He had taken the genjutsu off of his glasses and was glaring at her. He brought his hand up and then brought it down. She flinched and closed her eyes. He then placed his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his. 'Wh… what.' Was the only thing that she could think. After the kiss Naruto looked Setsuna in the eye. "For punishment you are to go on a date with me."

"Wha… you… me…," She stuttered with a red face. "Yes, you and me, I'd like to go today but I need to do some things and get ready for the class trip tomorrow. Hmm, how about you and I go shopping for the things that we are going to need for the trip now, and we go on the date after the trip?" Setsuna was getting redder and redder as he explained his plans. "Tr… trip." "Oh do you want to go on the date during the trip? I guess we can, I mean the trip is meant to be a way to enjoy ourselves after all." He said suggestively, and that did it Setsuna did what nobody thought she could do. "Did she faint?" He looked. "Yup," he smirked as he picked her up and placed her in the shade. "I still got it." He said to himself with a grin.

A few minutes later Setsuna woke up startled. She looked around and found she was alone, _'Please, let it have been a dream.'_ (AN yeah right) "Well I see you're up. Hungry?" She tensed. Slowly she looked to her side and there she saw Naruto walking into the towards her with a cup ramen in his hand. Not knowing what else to do she nodded. "So do you want chicken or shrimp?" He said as he sat down. Still not trusting her voice she pointed at the chicken. "Chicken it is." He handed her the ramen and gave her chopsticks.

They sat there eating their meals, Naruto smiling at her every time she looked in his direction. She couldn't hold his gaze for more than a second before she went red in the face and turned away. When they finished their "light" meal as Naruto would put his ten cups of ramen, Naruto got up and looked to Setsuna. "Your chakra system has been set up and we can get started on training but if we want to get the shopping and packing done before dinner then we will have to postpone it for later. It would be better anyway if you were to get use to training with the seal active so you should go through with your own training while using it." She blushed again when he mentioned the shopping and nodded when he talked about her training.

"Alright then we should get to shopping while we have the time. It's about noon now and we need to finish soon," Setsuna nodded and went to collect her sword. "Oh by the way I was just kidding about the date on the trip." She stopped and looked down, surprising herself that she was disappointed. "We wouldn't be able to go on one then in peace so we'll have to wait for after the trip." He said seductively. Her head went up and she blushed a new kind of red. She got her sword and went back to were Naruto was.

She then thought about what he said and asked. "Will you be going in your fox form?" She asked, thinking how bad it would be if the other girls saw him in that form. "Oh, I haven't told you have you, have I? The headmaster gave me a job as a teacher and I will be going with the group as another chaperone." 'Naruto-sama's, a teacher' "I will be teaching biology, P.E, and sub for any class that I will require it." "That's great Naruto-sama." 'I have to remember to get into his P.E class.' "Anyway are you ready to go?" "Yes Naruto-sama"

**(Mahora shopping district)**

Naruto and Setsuna were walking down the street talking about when they were going to go to shop. "First I am going to need a suit to take to class while I am teaching it wouldn't be very professional to walk in the class wearing casual clothes. I'm going to need your opinion on which looks better on me." _'Anything looks good on you'_ she thought with a blush."Of course Naruto-sama." They walked to a shop that had suits and dresses on display. "This seems like a good place. Come on Setsuna, maybe we can find something there for you." She blushed at the mention of wearing a dress. 'Kami I love teasing her… although I got to say that dress would look great on her.' He thought looking at the white dress on display.

Five suits, two dresses, (AN I'm not telling yet) and two hours later they left the store. They were walking down the street again when Naruto saw a photo booth and remembered that he needed to get a picture for the headmaster. "Hey Setsuna how about a picture to commemorate the first day of training?" He said pointing at the booth. For the first time that day Setsuna didn't blush at the attempt that Naruto made. "That sounds nice Naruto-sama." She said with a smile. They went into the booth. In the first picture was a regular one with them looking at the camera. The next had Naruto looking at Setsuna. The third Naruto kissed Setsuna in the cheek, then it was Setsuna blushing at the kiss. (AN you get the pattern) When they got out they each had five pictures, and a single for Naruto.

Setsuna was looking at her pictures with the smile that she had when they went in. "So did you have a good time today Setsu-chan?" "Yes Naruto-sama" she said while looking at the pictures not hearing what the nickname. 'Must be her first time relaxing in a while.' He smiled went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Na.. Naruto-sama!" That got her attention, and the attention, or glares, of the girls that were stalki… watching. He sweat dropped _'You'd think that she'd be use to it by now,'_

"Well Setsuna I have to go speak with the headmaster and take care a few things before dinner." "I must get to my own training as well, Naruto-sama." "Alright then we'll meet tomorrow on the train" Naruto then started walking towards the academy and Setsuna the opposite way. (AN weird how that always works out huh?) Along the way he stepped into a an alley and put the suits that he bought in the dimensional pocket. Then left in a swirl of wind just as the girls that were following him got around the corner into the alley. "Where'd he go?"

**(Mahora academy entrance)**

'O.K so was it a left then a right after the flag pole?' Naruto thought. Here was the next ruler of Makai and lord of all Kitsune. Lost. '-Sigh- I should have asked Setsuna to come with me.' He looked to his side and saw a girl wearing the school's uniform walking into the building. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where the headmaster's office is?" He asked the girl. "Yes, it's…" She turned to look at him. 'His aura…' "Would you like me to take you there?" 'Finally, some luck' "That would be very helpful, thank-you." My name is Kitsune Naruto by the way." "Mana Tatsumia, nice to meet you." She said as they started to walk. "Ah from Negi's homeroom right?" "How did you come across that information." She asked, reaching into her coat.

'She is careful' "I am one of the teachers that will be going, with class 2-A on the trip tomorrow," She relaxed. "Is that so. Will there be any others?" "Including me, three." "I see" She said putting her hands in her pockets. They took a left in the hallway and entered a court yard. "Are the other students in class? It seems pretty quiet," "There is a day off today so the students can get ready for their respective trips tomorrow; I'm here to help some of the teachers with the preparations." "There must be a lot of work to do." "Not really. Most of them have everything ready. I don't know what we are really needed for. We're not even getting paid." "Sounds tough. At least you'll be able to enjoy yourself tomorrow." "I suppose."

They got to the center of the courtyard when Mana turned and pointed a gun at him. 'What's that?' He thought as his instincts told him to move away from its path. -Bang- _'Whoa. Don't want to get hit by that." _He thought as the bullet broke through the pillar that was behind where he was. "How did you get through the barrier without being detected demon?" "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." "I may not be able to sense energy as well as some others but I know the difference between a demon and a human." '-sigh- Cant I get a break?' He thought as he ran towards her. _'Her weapon seems more of a long distance so she should be weak in close quarters'_

He circled around her attacked from her right where she didn't have the gun. A few seconds later though she had one out and began firing. _'Where'd that come from?'_ He dodged them all and ran behind one of the pillars. "Hey can we just talk about this? I am a teacher." He sensed something above him. '_How did she get up there?'_ He ran forward under her just as the shots hit the ground behind him.

"Listen can we just…" She took aim. "Fine." He ran straight at her and just as she shot he ducked while still running towards her. She pulled the trigger on her other gun just as Naruto pushed her hand aside. She brought her other gun and pointed it at him. He pushed it to the side as well and threw a punch at her face. She brought her right hand up and knocked his out of the way.

'_This is getting out of hand.'_ He dropped the genjutsu on the glasses, brought his tails out, and unleashed his power. Mana froze and dropped her guns. _'Such… such power'_ She thought as she stared at him. _'It's like I'm drowning. I can't move'_ She dropped to her knees."You know I'm not a bad person. I follow the rules around here, I don't hurt anyone. I even help some people. "Naruto-sama are you alright? I sense your power. Do you need help?" "No I have everything under control. Go on with what you were doing" There was a pause. "Very well." 'Now where was I?'

"Ho-ho, what do we have here?" A voice came from the edge of the courtyard. Both stopped and looked. "Ah. Kitsune-kun. Are you enjoying your time in Mahora?" The headmaster said. Naruto pulled back his power, wrapped his tails again, and placed the genjutsu back on the glasses. "Yes headmaster. I even made a new friend." He said looking at Mana. "Ah. Mana-chan are you finished with your duties?" "Y… yes headmaster." She said as she stood up. "Well I hope that you have a nice day. Kitsune-kun will you accompany me to my office? I was actually looking for you." "Very well."

He began walking away when he saw Mana in the corner of his eye. She was watching them leave and still couldn't move. "Excuse me headmaster," Naruto turned and began walking toward Mana. "I'm sorry for the scare. I didn't think that I was releasing so much power." He then saw her guns on the floor. He reached down to pick one up. "Interesting weapon you have. Is this what they called a gun?" He held it in a ready position. "It's heavy for just such a beautiful young lady. Yet, it fits you. Wild and… spontaneous." She had the decency to blush. He handed it to her handle first, barrel pointing at him. "Well," He said taking her other hand. "I'll see you at the trip." He said kissing her hand. She blushed redder then.

Naruto turned and walked to the headmaster. "Shall we go." "Ho-ho. I see you like teasing the girls as mush as I do." "I suppose. I have the picture that you wanted me to get, by the way." "Ah yes, please hand that to Shizuna-chan when we pass her desk. Now as to why I was looking for you. I would like you to meet with Negi-kun. I'd like you to get to know your co-worker." As they reached his office Naruto gave the picture to Shizuna and they walked in. (AN Nothing for now)

"Where is the teacher?" He asked as he looked around. "I'm here," He heard a voice from beside him. He turned and looked and had to look down to see him. "Ah. I should properly introduce you two. Kitsune-kun this here is Negi Springfield teacher of class 2-A, one of the teachers that will be accompanying you and one of the ones that is protecting my grand-daughter. Negi-kun this here is Naruto Kitsune and he will kike wise be going on the trip."

"Nice to meet you Kitsune-san." "Like wise. Please call me Naruto. We will be working together so there is no need to be so formal Negi-san." He said with his foxy smile. (AN not that kind) "Yes th… thank-you." He said with a blush. (AN and not that kind) "Um, have you met any of the girls from my class?" "Well…." He said trying to find the right words. _'I was attacked by three of them. One of those three is now one of my followers. I am more or less releasing the second one. And a fourth is now engaged to me. Yeah I've met them.'_ He thought of Eva, Setsuna, Mana, and Konoka respectively. "A few, yes. They are a nice bunch."

Negi sweat-dropped seemingly oblivious blond. _'If only he knew.'_ "I'm glad you think so. They have their off moments but they are good girls." He said trying to convince himself more than Naruto. "Well headmaster if that is all I need to go and pack for the trip tomorrow." He said in a hurry and was out the door before he finished.

Now Naruto sweat-dropped. "He seems oddly eager, is there a reason for that." "Oh you know children these days with youthful energy. I'm actually glad that he is so eager, just thinking how mush of a problem the trip may be would scare me out of it." Naruto shuddered at the words 'youthful energy' _'It's o.k. they're not here, they're not here.' _He never had a problem with Lee or Guy but their man hugs were torture.

"Oh, headmaster I'd like to tell you that I have found a suitable place to reside." "Where may this be, if I may ask?" "Well it's not finalized so I'd rather not say, but if it is possible then I should be able to move in by today.""Very well Kitsune-san. I would like to know where it is whenever possible in the case I need your services. Now if you don't have any other business…"

"Actually Konoemon-san there is something else. I'd like to speak to you about a student by the name of Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Using a more formal tone to get his seriousness across. "Ah, little Eva-chan yes. What is it that you wish to speak in regards to her?" "To put it simply I wish for her to go on the class trip as well." "I suppose that you know about the seal?" Naruto nodded. "And you have a way to get around it?" Another nod. "Although any information that you have on it would be very helpful." He responded.

Konoemon looked in serious thought for a moment. He then reached into his desk and pulled out some papers and set them on the desk and looked at Naruto in the eyes. "I'm sure that you know the risks of releasing her even for a small moment and you have the ability to seal her back. Am I correct?" "You are."

"Very well from this moment on till the end of the trip to Kyoto the return and the re-sealing of her, Eva is your responsibility. These are all of the notes that the one that sealed her left." Naruto took them. "Thank you headmaster." "Not at all Kitsune-kun. I believe that it will be good for her to be finally out of Mahora." His face then became more serious. "Please take care of everyone. Including my grand-daughter, Eva-chan, and Negi-kun from any danger that there may be." The headmaster said in an almost pleading voice.

'_He really worries about all of them. Not only his grand-daughter.' _He thought back to his gennin cell. How they were happy teaching and being taught by each other. _'Kami. I miss them' _"You have my word as the Kyuubi that nothing will harm them as long as they are under my watch." "Thank-you. I will have all of the things that you need to safely and effectively travel for you tomorrow." "Very well." Naruto said as he went out the door. _'It's in your hands Kitsune Naruto' _He'd never tell anyone but he had a bad feeling about the trip.

--one hour to midnight--

'_I wonder if she'll be mad about the favor.' _He thought as he went towards Eva's with a suitcase. Sure he could leave it in the dimensional portal but he wanted to look professional. When he reached the cabin he saw Eva and Chachamaru already waiting. "You seem eager Eva-chan. Were you waiting for little ol' me all this time" Eva snarled. "Don't get funny demon. If it wasn't for you removing the seal you'd be dead." _'She's as bad as Sauske." _"Of course Eva-chan. Well you seem to be ready shall we get this unsealing going."

"What do you need?" She asked as they moved inside. "Nothing to worry about I have everything that I need. Now as a marked one of the Yonbi I assume that your power gets stronger at midnight, am I correct?" She nodded while bringing her hand to her neck. "Well to push away the seal you are going to need to release as much energy as you can. Then the counter seal will be placed in the middle of you and the seal keeping you here. I don't know exactly how strong the seal is but it would be best if you put all of the energy you have into it. You will have to be constantly giving it energy, but doing so will slowly make mine deteriorate which is why it is only temporary."

"How mush magic will I have to use?" She didn't want to be left defenseless. "Don't worry about it. You'll have about 80 percent of your power to… misuse." She glared at him. They went to the living room and Naruto made a clearing in the center. "Now I need you to take your clothes off." When he saying that he received a punch to the face. At least he would if he didn't move at the last second. "If you think that I am going to let you see me naked you have another thing coming you pervert." "Why does everyone react this way? You can keep your underwear on dang it." She kept glaring at him as she complied.

Naruto opened his suitcase pulled out a brush and ink bottle. He did the same he did with Setsuna and poured his blood into the bottle. This time though something else happened. "Eva will you get off of my hand?" Naruto said as he tried to shake her off his hand. "The smell of your blood is more potent than any I have ever come across." She said still and got back to sucking (now that's got to be some kind of innuendo)."And it tasted like someone with a pure heart." (Pun anyone) "What are you?" She let go of his hand.

"Wow you really like sucking don't you?" (Ha-ha) She blushed, then glared at him. "Get with the seal." "Yeah, yeah. Lay down in the middle of the room." She did and then he began the painstakingly long process of drawing the seals.

--5 minutes to midnight--

When he was finished the entire floor was covered in seals. (AN think of when Neji was being treated in the Sauske retrieval arc) "Alright there's only a few minutes till midnight be ready to release your energy. I'll help keep everything from being destroyed in the process." She nodded. Five minutes later Naruto activated the seal. "Do it now" Naruto told her and she did. She did. _'Yep that is easily nibi's level of power.' _Naruto then started using his power to keep hers contained.

The seals were all joining around the center of her chest. "RAAAAAAA" Eva yelled so loud that Naruto's ears were ringing. "Did I forget to mention that it will hurt like hell?" "AAAAA… I'll… kill… AAAa… you" A few minutes later her power started going down. _'Looks like it's finally finished' _Naruto powered down as well. She walked toward her. "Hey, heeeyyy. Are you dead?" He started poking her in the side. She grabbed his hand and threw him to the wall. He did a flip in the air and landed on the wall. "Guess not."

Eva got up and started flexing her hands. "I feel free." She looked at Naruto and smiled. The air around her started waning. "How about a little spar?" Naruto smiled. "Are you sure you want to do that?" There was a flash and Eva appeared in her adult form. "Why of course after all I have to repay you for the pain that you made me go through." "I thought that you wanted to be freed." "That's not the point." She lunged at him. Naruto made a one-handed seal. Eva felt her power leave her. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well I had to make sure that you wouldn't go crazy and start hurting random people or other students some way didn't I? Don't worry I'll only use it if I think that you will hurt someone." "Well release me now." She demanded. "So you won't try to kill me?" "No I won't." She said begrudgingly. "Good." He releases the seal. "By the way, the seal is connected to my chakra." She looked confused. "My energy. Its kina like chi. Anyway the point is that you have to stay a certain distance to me. I'd say one hundred feet or else the seal will falter and you'll be in extreme pain until I get to you or you die. Whichever comes first. This works though. I'd like to call in that favor." "And that is?" She asked a bit worried. "Well it's not like you have any choice. I'd like to move in." He said with a smile.

She was lunged towards him with a look that said she was ready to kill, when she started to stumble. "Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?" She asked. "Oh you're feeling the side effect of the seal. You should be extremely tired for a few hours. Honestly it's amazing that you have been able to stan… Oh. There you go." She started falling. Before she hit the ground Naruto stopped her and picked her up. "Where is your room?" He asked her gently. He got mumbles in return. "-sigh- Chachamaru-san can you point me to her room?" "Right this way." She said and started to climb the stairs.

'_What's with her and dolls.' _Her entire room was filled with them. He walked to the side of her bed and placed her on it. When he tried to get his hands back she was clinging on to them. _'What is up with all of these girls and not being able to let me go?' _"D… Don't leave me… please." It was obvious that she was dreaming. Naruto sighed. He smiled. _'I seem to be sighing a lot with these girls around.'_ He pulled up the chair that was next to the bed. "I won't leave, I promise." He whispered. She smiled and got more comfortable. "Thank you."

Notes

Yay all finished.

So what you think?

I rushed the end a bit and I feel bad for that but I started running out of ideas. I know that the short fight scene, (If you can call it that), between Naruto and Mana was bad but it's the best I could do for now. I got that idea off of devil may cry 3, (Don't own it) the scene between lady and dante.

This is the first ever chapter that I wrote and I hope that it is satisfactory for all you readers. I'd like you to tell me if the length was alright as well.

I have decided that the pairing will be Naruto/Setsuna/Konoka/Eva/Shizuna/Kaede. I will not change Setsuna Konoka or Eva. KoNoSeKaI had suggested Shizuna so I want to keep her on but if you give me good reason to change her, then I'll consider it. Kaede is the first choice in changing the pairing though, so if you don't like it I'll change it. I thought about having all the girls but I agree that there may not be enough time to get them all together with Naruto. I may add a sixth girl though.

Anyway please read and review. Flames are welcome. (though not appreciated)


	5. Chapter 5

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_**// Flashback//**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that I use in this.

As the morning sun broke through the window, Eva began to stir awake. _'What happened last night?' _She thought as she felt pain go through her entire body. She moved her hands to shield her eyes from the sun. "Chacha" She yelled. A few minutes later Chachamaru was in the room. "Yes mistress?" "Get my clothes ready" "Of course mistress." Chacha went to the closet and brought out Eva's school uniform.

"What are you doing Chacha there is no school today. Everyone is going to that infernal class trip." She said more out of contempt than anything. "Honestly I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal about something so pointless." She started walking towards the closet while taking off her clothes intent on finding something to wear for the day.

"Well you're not sure not a morning person, are you?" She heard a voice say behind her. She slowly turned her head to look at where the voice came from. "Yo" Naruto said with a wave. Suddenly the events form the night before came back to her.

–Smack- "Chacha we need to hurry and get to the station. What time is it?" She started getting dressed in a hurry and almost running to the door. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her. "Don't worry we'll be able to make it in time." Naruto said as he held his cheek that now had an Eva sized hand imprint. "What do you mean that I will make it in time? There are only a few minutes till we have to be there!" She yelled at Naruto. "Chacha get the bags were flying." "Yes mistress."

Chachamaru went to where she left the bags she prepared the day before only to see that they weren't there. "Mistress, the bags are missing." Chachamaru now said worriedly. Though she didn't show it she was looking forward to the trip too, it would be the first time that she went out of Mahora to enjoy herself. Now she was afraid that they wouldn't make it.

"Oh your bags don't worry about them I took care of it." Naruto interrupted. "What do you mean you took care of it?!" She was ready to rip him a new one. She didn't have her uniform put on properly her hair that she was now trying to get under control with a cob was all over the place.

"Evangeline calm down!" Naruto took her by the shoulders in an attempt to get her to stop panicking. Surprisingly it worked. "Now think about it. I'm a teacher that is going on the same trip you're going on at the same time you're going on the same train." He gave her a second to process the idea. "Now as a teacher I have to be at the station before the students are scheduled to be there."

He paused again. When he looked at her she had an expression that said 'What's your point?' "I believe that what he is trying to say mistress is that since he has to be there earlier than us he has a way to get there on time seeing as we have little time to get to the school."

Eva looked like she had finally understood. "So what is your plan demon?" Naruto looked deep in thought. "How about some tea and breakfast first, if we eat now then we won't have to worry about it later." He smiled. Eva was about to attack him when he held up a hand to stop her. "The way I see it you either trust me to get you there on time or you get there late possibly not at all. Now then how about we get to the kitchen and get that tea." He started with a serious face and ended with a grin. "Mistress?" Chachamaru asked quietly. "…. Get the damn tea ready." Naruto's grin widened.

--Eva's dinning room--

Deciding not to waste the time that she had Eva went to take a shower while Naruto and Chachamaru were down stairs. "Why don't you have some tea as well? You did make it after all." The demon lord asked when he saw that Chacha wasn't drinking. "I am an android; I do not need food or water to function." Was the robotic maid's answer. "Well that explains a few things." "Such as?" Chachamaru asked curiously. "Well it explains why you don't give out any kind of natural energy such as chi mana or chakra." He explained. "What is chakra?" She was familiar with mana because her master uses it and she has seen chi attacks but chakra. "From what I have been taught chakra is a mixture of physical energy which you call chi, and spiritual energy that you call mana." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So it is possible. The mistress has been trying to mix the two energies in the past but has not been able to." She hoped that he would be able to help her master. "Has she now? The reason for that is prob…"

"His body combines them naturally." He was interrupted by a now clean Eva walking in the room, she had her school uniform on and her hair was finally down and controlled. "What I tried to do was force the two energies together, which ended horribly." She sat down as she thought of the explosion that had occurred after she tried… just thinking about it made her shudder. "Your energies mold together naturally….how do you do it?"

'_Now this is a surprise she is actually asking not demanding… I believe that this deserves an explanation' _So he actually decided to tell her. "Where I am from there are people born every day with the ability to do this. Many studies to find how it is done have been conducted but there has been no breakthroughs." Eva's looked a bit disappointed. "However." Her head shot up. "When someone is marked by one of my kind." He said looking at the mark on the vampire's neck that she quickly covered. "They can be given the gift and any knowledge that the one that marked them wants."

"Then why can't I…" Naruto answered her before she finished. "They can be given not that they would. It is completely up to the demon giving the mark." Eva looked murderous. She could have been given greater power from that winged monster instead she was given a curse. Naruto chose this time to act. "I can give you the power if you'd like, after all." He released his tails and the genjutsu on his glasses. "**After all I am one as well**." He finished in a dark voice.

Eva looked deep in thought. "And what would be the price this time. After all I am not too happy with the new arrangement of the last one." Naruto smiled as he brought his tails back and changed his eyes. "Are you saying I can stay?" He asked with a fake hopeful voice. "It's like you said I don't have much of a choice." She replied as she turned her head to hide the blush on her face.

Naruto saw it though. "Aww. Little Eva-chan wants me to stay." Said Naruto playfully. Eva hissed in anger and blushed deeper with embarrassment. "You really can't take a joke can you? As for the mark, what if I told you that with it came, not only the power that comes with having chakra, but also the bonus of releasing you for good from the seal. After all if I do mark you I'd have a better understanding of the seal."

Eva's eyes widened. "Are you saying that I could become more powerful as well as be free from this accursed seal?" He nodded. She couldn't believe it she finally had a way out and to top it off she would get more power than she already had. _'Freedom and power'_ She was about to say yes when Chachamaru spoke. "Mistress." She snapped out of it with that. After she composed herself she looked at Naruto intently. "What do you ask for in return demon?"

He smirked. _'Damn almost' _He looked to Chachamaru. "You have a great partner there Eva-chan. Make sure that you take good care of her." The demon lord said showing his fangs. "What are you saying demon?" She stood up ready to fight. "Relax I'm not going to do anything. Robot or not she is still a student and rather than harm her, my duty is to protect her." Eva slowly sat back down. "As for the deal… why don't we go on the trip and discuss it further after? Speaking of which we should get going before we are late, I do have to stop by the headmaster's office after all."

Eva wanted to keep asking him about it but thought against it. "Fine, but don't think that this is over dem…" She started. "Now, now Eva-chan is that anyway to address a teacher? We don't want to let everyone know about that little secret do we? It would be a shame if you didn't make it to the train?"

"You planned this didn't you?" She looked at him with a glare. "Me? No. How could you even think that?" He looked so innocent that there was an outline of a halo around his head. "Fine. What is your plan for getting to the train on time…. Kitsune-sensei?" She finished while looking down.

"There you go, was that so hard?" She glared at him as an answer. "Fine, fine. We should get going anyway. Chacha I need you to grab my shoulder." She looked at her mistress who nodded. "Very well Kitsune-sensei." She did so. "Now I need you to come here Eva-chan." He said pointing in front of him. "What are you getting at Kitsune?" She went to were he pointed. "And were off." He said as he took her into a hug. She blushed and was about to yell at him when they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

--Headmaster's office--

'_I wonder were Kitsune-kun is?' _The old man thought while he was going through the papers on his table. Just then there was a flash of yellow in his office and out popped Naruto, Eva and Chachamaru. Eva quickly got out of his grasp. "What the hell was that?!" She said going to the trashcan before hurling.

"Ah yes I remember the first time I used the Hirashin." Naruto responded with a far away look in his eyes. "Enough reminiscing. Good morning Konoe-jiji." There was silence. "Um… jiji are you dead?" He walked to the desk he was at and began to poke him. "Jiiiijiiii."

"Quiet you stupid fox. Can't you see he's in shock?" Eva got up from the trash and walked to were Naruto was standing. "Chachamaru get some water." "Yes mistress." Chachamaru walked out of the room and was back in seconds. "Here you are mistress." _'Fast'_ Naruto couldn't help but think. "Hey old man wake up." The vampire said while throwing the water on the headmaster's face.

"Oh. Eva-chan Kitsune-kun Chacha-chan. When did you get here? Why am I wet?" Everyone sweat-dropped even Chachamaru. "We just got here Konoe-jiji. I was wondering if you had the things I needed to travel."

"Ah yes I have them right here." He through the papers that he had on the desk and pulled out a folder. "I was going to send them with Shizuna but since you are here now." He handed the folder to Naruto. "In here is a passport as well as an I.D. card and various other items that you will need for identification in your stay not only in Mahora and Kyoto but anywhere that you choose to go."

Naruto went through all of the papers in the folder and saw many things like birth certificates, a high school diploma and even a teaching certificate. "Wow jiji you went all out." He said while whistling.

"Yes well I wanted to make sure that there weren't any complications while you were out in Kyoto." The old man seemed proud of himself. "I have many friends in very high places. Why just yesterday I was speaking with the ……"

"As interesting as this is don't we have some place that we have to be?" Eva, finally getting tired of listening to the two talk, decided to cut in. "We only have about half and hour till the train leaves." Seriously the two were like old men sharing war stories.

"You're right Eva-chan. I'm sorry headmaster but we really have to get going."

"Don't let me keep you Kitsune-kun. Have a safe trip." The old man said in a cheery tone. "And Kitsune-kun take care of everyone." He'd never say it out loud but he had a bad feeling about the whole trip.

Both Naruto and Eva heard the worry in the old man's voice. "I will old man." He looked to Chacha and Eva to signal that they were going. Chachamaru grabbed his shoulder and Eva was going to hold on to his arm when all of a sudden he grabbed her in a hug and in another flash of yellow they were gone.

--Mahora train station--

"Now then I believe it was a left turn at this sign…. or maybe a right. Or was it back there?" Naruto said with a hand under his chin deep in thought.

"Are you saying that we're LOST?!!!!"Eva yelled scaring the people that were walking around them. She had been following him for over twenty minutes thinking he knew were he was going and only now he decides to say that he has no idea where they are. "Mistress it…." Chachamaru tried to speak but was cut off.

"Well I didn't exactly get directions from the headmaster and I've only been in the city for two days!!" Naruto was just as angry as Eva was. He had started following the signs one told him to go right he went right then another sign said to go left so he went left to the sign that told him to go right.

"Well it's not like I've had to use any form of transportation to leave the city in all of the years that I have been here." Eva replied bitterly. "As a teacher shouldn't you know where the transportation that your students are taking is?"

"Like I said I've only been here for two days." The demon king let out with a sigh. "Anyway are you telling me that you have been in this city for all this time and you never even explored it all?"

"Coming to paces like this reminds me of the things that I can't do, of the places I can no longer go." Eva replied in a sad tone. '_Well now wasn't expecting that.'_ Naruto thought. '_Why did I tell him that?'_

"Sensei. Mistress. The train is right here." Chacha pointed behind them. Naruto and Eva turned and saw a sign that read Kyoto. "So it is. Thank-you Chacha-chan. Well Eva-chan we should get going." Naruto told the chibi vampire. "Don't call me ch…"

"Naruto-san is that you?" They turned to see the young English magi. "It is you Naruto-san. How are you this morning? Are you as excited as I am? What do you think that it will be like in Kyoto? What kind of…." He then finally noticed Eva and her partner.

"Hello boya. I see you've fully recovered from our previous encounter." Eva felt smug knowing that just her being there made him freeze. "E-Eva-c-chan wh-what are you doing here?" Negi said as his hand slowly inched to the wrapped staff on his back. "Well boya I'd think it'd be obvious I'm going to go on this train with all of your other precious students to Kyoto."

"Wha bu-but what about the seal?" The young magi was now going into full panic mode. "That old thing you of all people should know that something like that can never hold me for long." Eva said with a evil grin as she watched the young magi panic.

"Now Eva-chan we don't want to scare our little friend too much, do we?" Naruto decided that it was enough. "Besides you forgot to mention that you had some help escaping the seal, and also the fact that you're not at full power." He added with a grin of his own.

"You're a kill joy." Eva said to Naruto. "Anyway you don't have anything to worry about boya. Even if I was at full power I'm on this trip to relax. Cone on Chacha lets get on the train before the rest of the meal… I mean students take all of the seats." Eva couldn't help smile when she saw the magi's face pale.

"Yes mistress. Kitsune-sensei, Negi-sensei." Chacha excused herself and followed her master. "Ah Chacha-chan I'll give you your bags at the station in Kyoto." Naruto said before she got into the train. "Very well Naruto-sensei." And with that she disappeared into the train.

"Naruto-san, Eva-chan shes…" "She's a vampire?" Naruto cut him off. "But how did you know?" The English gentleman asked. "Don't worry I am fully aware of what she is capable of. The headmaster informed me before he entrusted me with the responsibility of watching her."

"Wow Naruto-san you must be a very strong magi."Negi said as he looked at Naruto with admiration. The demon lord on the other hand was thinking. _'Looks like I thought right –sigh- the old man didn't tell him about me. Better to get this out of the way now.' _

"Well I suppose that you can call me that." Naruto told him. "What do you mean Naruto-san?" Negi asked curiously. "Well I'm actually….." "Negi-sensei!!" before he was able to finish explaining he was interrupted by a loud scream.

They turned to see the other girls from the class running toward them. "Negi-kun how are you this morning?" "Negi-sensei are you excited about the trip?" "Negi-sensei can I sit with you on the train?" "Negi-sensei have you found a girl friend?"

Negi was overwhelmed he had tried to answer all of the girl's questions bur had ended up getting confused. Naruto having seen the young teacher in the said predicament did what any other person would do in the same situation…. Sit back and watch.

After a few minutes passed by though, he decided to break it up. "Ladies, as much as I'm sure Negi-san likes being bombarded with questions and surrounded by beautiful young women. I believe it is time to get on the train, I'm sure that our departure will be very soon." Using his manly charm, his best smile and…. low level genjutsu, he managed to get them to stop talking.

"Now if you could all step on to the train, we can take roll and get you into your groups. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can all leave." Naruto said calmly and with authority. While they were getting on to the train the girls were whispering, as much as hormone driven girls could whisper.

"Who's that?" "Wow he's hot." "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "Is he friends with Negi-sensei?" "Those glasses make him look so mature." "If I were alone with him I'd…"

Meanwhile in the very back of the group. _'Oh it's Naruto-san, I wonder what he is doing here.' 'That chi it feels like the one that the little fox in the forest had.' 'That demon that was with the headmaster. What is he doing here?' 'Naruto-sama…' _

-Inside the train-

The last of the girls were about to check in.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki in charge of group seven consisting of, Zazie Raynyd Evangeline A. K. McDowell and Chachamaru Kakakuri." Trying not to look at Naruto she instead stared at Negi making him even more nervous than he already was.

"It seems that Eva and Chacha are not coming on the trip as always." Zazie said giving her input. Before Negi could answer Naruto stepped in. "Actually they are already on the train, they were the very first to arrive." "I see." Was her response.

"Yes well we should be getting to our seats now. I'm sure that the train is about to start up." Negi, finally getting a word in, said in a hurry. "Yes well I hope you don't mind me speaking to Setsuna-chan here for a moment, the headmaster asked me to pass on a message to her."

"Of… of course Naruto-san." Negi hesitantly agreed. "Great then I will make sure that she gets safely to her seat as soon as possible. Setsuna-chan if you will." Naruto gestured to a door.

-Other cab-

Naruto was looking out the window watching people go about their own business, while Setsuna was nervously standing behind him.

"So how did your training go yesterday?" Naruto asked while he turned to face her. He noticed her flinch for a second before she managed to compose herself.

"Due to the gravity seal that you placed on me I was unable to finish my usual training." The young swords woman said with her head down. "But I'm sure that I will be able to with time." She hastily added.

Meanwhile Naruto was gauging her reaction. _'Seems like some of her previous trainers weren't very nice. The way she flinches means that she was often disciplined for not doing well.' _Naruto let out a sigh. "Well it's good to hear that you were able to do some of your training. During this trip I will start to teach you some of the basics of chakra. By the end I believe that you will be able to grasp the concept of it and learn a few techniques."

Setsuna finally raising her head was confused. She had told him that she had been unable to finish her training and was expecting some sort of punishment. Naruto saw her confusion and decided to clarify.

"I do not know who your previous trainer was but, I will not discipline you for not being able to do something. You just had the seal placed on you so I did not expect you to finish any training, actually the fact that you were able to do any training is impressive."

Setsuna didn't know what to say. Her previous trainer had demanded perfection and would not hesitate to discipline her if she did not do so. "Th… thank-you taicho."

"Even when your training is finally over I do not expect you to be perfect. I am not so I would never expect a student of mine to be either." Naruto said in as kind a voice as he could. "Moving along though I wanted to tell you that Eva-chan will be joining our training sessions very soon."

Now Setsuna was curious. "Did you ma.." "No I did not mark her, but certain circumstances led it to be that she will not be able to leave my side for a while." He explained. "I see…" She obviously wanted to know more but decided to leave it be.

Just then they felt the train move. "It seems that we are finally departing…. I also wanted to speak with you about the trip itself. As I am sure that you may know the Kyoto area is enemy territory." Setsuna nodded. "I know that you have someone in your class you wish to protect." She gave a hesitant nod. "I know that that person is Konoe-san's granddaughter Konoka."

Setsuna looked startled. Her hand inched to the sword on her back. Naruto raised his hand. "I'm not going to hurt her. In fact the headmaster personally asked me to help you guard her." Setsuna relaxed, then realized what she was about to do. "I… I'm sorry Naruto-sama." She said while bowing her head.

"You were acting to protect someone precious to you, there is no need to apologize. Now as I was saying I wanted to help. I want you to have this." He pulled out a necklace with a silver angel hanging from it. The angel's wings were fully open, it was wearing a robe and its hands were cupping a crystal that had a blue glow. "This necklace is a signaler. Whenever you are in danger channel your energy into it."

Naruto reached into his pocket again and pulled out another necklace. This one had a silver fox with nine tails wrapped around a glowing blue crystal. "When you do the crystal on yours will turn red sending a signal to this one that I will have. With it I will be able to pinpoint your location and get to you quickly. I will also be giving one to Konoka-chan that works about the same only it will react to another's energy rather than her own seeing as how she does not know how to channel her own."

"Will I be able to find Konoe-san when hers turns red?" Setsuna asked while admiring the ingenuity of the small trinket that she held in her hand. "So long as you are wearing it you will feel a pull to were she is when it turns red."

"Thank-you Naruto-sama." She smiled knowing that if Konoka is ever in trouble she will be able to rescue her.

Suddenly she sensed something coming to her fast from behind. Reacting quickly she took her sword out of her sheath and slashed in the direction it was coming.

A…. paper? Bird dropped to the floor along with an envelope. '_Whoa. Haven't seen that since my fight with the Akatsuki.' _Following behind the bird was Negi and Asuna. Bending down Naruto picked the envelope up and turned to Negi.

"Air mail?" Naruto asked with a smile. Beside him Setsuna had to force herself not to laugh at his pathetic attempt at a joke. On the other hand Negi and Asuna sweat dropped before composing themselves.

Negi got into what seemed like a fighting stance before asking. "N..Naruto-san, Setsuna-chan may we have that letter?" Once he noticed that he did not have his staff though he started to panic. "Of course you may Negi-san it seems to belong to you so I don't see why not." He handed the letter to Negi. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a young lady to escort to her seat as per our agreement."

'_I really hope that Naruto-san is not with the magi of Kyoto.' _The gentleman magi thought while watching Naruto and Setsuna leave.

"This is going to prove to be an interesting trip don't you think Setsuna-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-sama."

NOTES

I'd like to start by apologizing at the extremely late update. I really have no excuse, guess I just lost interest for a while. But I am back and I'll try to update more often.

This chapter was more about setting up the story for the Kyoto arc so there were not any fights or many "romantic" scenes.

I've been asked to include Eva in the game that the girls play in the inn, though I'm not so sure I already had plans for her but….. I'll make up my mind sooner or later.

Now the most important part… the parings. There have been many reviews asking for more girls and some to replace one already in the pairing. As I said I will not go over six and Eva, Konoka and Setsuna will stay. That leaves three open and I'm sure that I can work with any of the girls. I am leaning toward the last three being Mana, Shizuna, and Kaede, but I am still not sure. KoNoSeKaI wanted Shizuna in the pairing so I'm starting to think that I should "honor" that wish so to speak. I have plenty of ideas that could go with Mana and Kaede so…..

By the way If you noticed I changed my writing style, if you like it this way let me know otherwise I can always go back to writing the way I did before.

Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter and I am looking forward to reading your reviews/flames. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that I use in this.

'_We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly. Please ensure that you don't forget any luggage. Have a nice day.'_

"Finally we're in Kyoto, maybe I'll be able to learn something about my father here."

"What was that Negi-sensei?" Konoka asked innocently.

"Ah nothing I'm just really excited to finally get here." Negi said, thinking quickly. He then sees Naruto and Setsuna across from him. _'They're looking this way, could they really be spies from the west?'_

"Time to go Negi-sensei." Some of the other girls yelled.

"Yea let's get going."

**Naruto POV**

'_Wonder what's got the kid so high strung? Oh well I'll figure it out eventually.' _"So how are you liking the trip so far Eva-chan? Setsuna-chan? Chachamaru?" Naruto asked.

"You're not going to stop with the chan are you?" Eva grumbled.

"Aw I thought you finally got use to it." He replied with a mock hurt. "Though I can go back to calling you chi…"

"If that's the alternative then fine. I have to say though it does feel nice to finally be away from that accused school." She said with a small smile.

"It does hold a certain amount of enjoyment." Chachamaru followed.

"I wish it didn't have to be Kyoto though."

"Oh you've been here Setsuna-chan?" The demon lord asked.

"Yes, it's where I was taught the Shinmeiryuu style, I never thought that I would be back here so soon though." Replied the young samurai looking somber.

Naruto quickly dispelled it. "Well we should get going, everyone is waiting outside to take a group photo."

"Yes taicho."

"I don't understand why but fine. Let's go Chacha."

"Yes master."

-For the photo just picture Naruto opposite of Shizuna with his hand on Eva's head to the left Chachamaru to his right, and Setsuna in front of him. Everyone else the same except Mana Konoka and Kaede are looking at Naruto from the corner of their eyes.-

"Alright time to get the field trip under way." Negi exclaimed.

'_Well at least he's loosened up a little.'_

"Yeah Negi-sensei lets go." The girls, hearing about a magic waterfall, yelled excitedly. They then dragged him and went off on their adventure.

"Well Eva-chan shouldn't you join in the fun?" Naruto said with a smile he said while walking toward the group.

"Don't be a fool I wouldn't even be here right now if I didn't have to be near you." She grumbled back, while keeping pace beside him.

"You wound me Eva-chan you make it sound like you don't want to be around me." He said while letting the genjutsu around him down enough to show his ears flattened against his head while looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

'_Must resist cuteness.' _"S-stop that y-you idiot." She could feel her self-control leaving her and an urge to pet him rise.

"Well we really should get going before the kid gets in trouble anyway." The trickster said while reverting to his genjutsu state. _'Maybe I should have left it off for a few more seconds'_

'_A few more seconds and I would have lost self control'_

'_Master looks happy' _Chachamaru thought.

**(At the love stone thing)**

"Well what's going on here?" He asked seeing the rest of the students talking about the two rocks that were on the road.

"Apparently if you can make it from one rock to the other you will find success in life." Said a voice that came from the side.

"Ah Setsuna-chan so this is where you ran off to. I didn't know that you were interested in knowing your future in love. If you'd like I can keep you company and you'd never have to worry about it." He said with his foxy grin.

"Ah n-no I was just- Konoe-ojou-sama- here I p-protect." Setsuna not even able to get a sentence out blushing redder than Hinata when Naruto was around.

"Don't pay attention to him he'll drive you insane." Eva replied from the side.

"So you just have to walk from here to there right." He asked pointing at the two rocks he asked confirming.

"Ah Naruto-sensei are you going to try as well?" A student asked getting ready to take the challenge.

"Ah you're Ayaka-chan class representative of 3-A correct?"

"Yes how did you know?" Replied the rep.

"I had the privilege to look at a roster for the class before-hand. Hmm about the challenge, why not I've heard of things like this before but I've never really seen one."

The four challengers, Naruto Ayaka Nodoka and Makie, were at the start.

"Alright let's get going." Makie exclaimed.

'_I'll win of course, with my training I'll be able to make it in no time." _Ayaka used her senses and quickly locked on to the rock.

'_Do all of the students in this class have martial arts training?' _Naruto sweat dropped when he sensed a small wave of energy used for tracking. And then again when he sensed both Makie and Ayaka fall into a pit fall. _'I wonder if that was part of the event? Oh well no harm in it.'_

While avoiding the other traps he finally made it to the rock. When he touched the stone he heard a voice say goal.

"Well Nodoka it looks like we're the only ones who made it. Good job."

"Y-yes you to Kitsune-sensei." She responded with a small blush.

"You shouldn't hide your eyes they're very beautiful." He said while walking back to Setsuna and Eva. Meanwhile Nodoka had steam coming from her ears.

"So Setsuna-chan what's next?"

"Well everyone seems to be going to the Otowa waterfall." She answered.

"Then let's go."

"Arrrg what's the point of all this? Can't we just go somewhere to relax?" said an irritated Eva.

"Relax Eva-chan we'll all have free time later, for now let's just go with the flow so to speak."

"I should have stayed in Mahora."

"Aw don't be like that, tell you what you go along with us today and I'll go with you wherever you want tomorrow." Naruto offered.

"….. Fine but you better be ready to leave early."

"Of course Eva-chan."

"Hey there it is. Yue which one?"

"Um let's see left to right health career and marriage."

"Marriage marriage" "Hey don't crowd around just one" "Form a line" "Me next me next"

"Wow girls these days are sure interested in marrying young." _'Kind reminds me of Sakura when she first started out. Boys boys boys. Wonder how long it'll take for them to grow out of it?'_

"Why aren't you two going crazy about the falls? I can kind-of understand Chachamaru even if she wanted to marry I don't think water would be good for a robot. But I'd think that the two of you would jump at the chance like the rest of them."

"I have no time to think about marriage with my training."

"I have no intention of being tied down."

"But I'm technically ting you down Eva-chan, and you train with me Setsuna-chan. Ah I get it, you don't want to go because you already have me."

"What?" Both yelled.

"I-it's not like that shishou."

"You're infuriating."

"It's ok I'll take good care of the two of you." He said while hooking an arm around the two.

A few seconds later Naruto was on the ground with two bumps on his head smiling up to the two.

"Come on you two I was just joking. No need to get so violent."

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. It's just you and-and…."

"It's ok Setsuna-chan. Just harmless fun….. for some." He laughed tending to the bumps. "Any way looks like this part of the trip is over." He said looking at the rest of the class, the majority of who were passed out on the floor.

"Looks like someone spiked the fall." Eva stated.

"I guess we have to carry them all to the bus and hotel." The demon said walking toward the falls. He grabbed a cup and filled it up with some of the falls water. "At least it's decent sake." He stated after drinking. "Let's get going."

**(Hotel)**

"Ah this is a nice change of pace." It was the teacher's time in the bath and Naruto was the first one in the open air spring. "I wonder where Negi and the rest of the teachers are?"

"Wow this place is so big." He heard a voice from the entrance say.

'_I guess Negi finally made it' _He was about to go greet him when he heard another voice.

"It's called an open-air bath. And it's so relaxing." It was coming from his shoulder.

'_I-is that a rat?' _Naruto, in all his time in the ninja world had never heard of a rat summon. _'Whatever it's not like I haven't seen weirder.' _He was about to talk to them again when they started talking about him.

"If only we didn't have to worry about Naruto-san or Setsuna. Setsuna is a swordswoman and she'd kill you before you'd even chant a spell. And if Naruto is able to keep Eva in control then that means he out classes you. So were both pretty much screwed."

'_Wow talk about motivational talk. I'm going to have to talk to him about that later."_

"Well we can't do anything about it now let's just relax."

"Yeah…. Hey I think I hear someone else coming, I wonder if it's another teacher."

'_Looks like Setsuna is here, I think I'll have a little fun with my student and little Negi.'_ He then transformed into a fox and leapt through the water to where Setsuna was.

"Setsuna-chan, there's someone else in the bath with us." He said slowly walking to the now red Setsuna.

"Naruto-sama wha-what are you doing here?"

"No time we need to take out the threat."

Setsuna got serious. "Yes shishou."

She cut the rock that the supposed enemy was hiding behind was with a quick movement. _'She's already this use to the gravity seal. I'll have her increase them soon.'_

She was suddenly disarmed. _'At least the kid knows what to attack, but it's not going to be enough with Setsuna-chan.'_

She then simultaneously grabbed Negi's neck and crotch.

"Now, who are you? If you don't answer I'll rip it off."

'_Oww sounds painful. I think that's far enough.'_

"Setsuna-chan that's enough."

"But taicho…" She still hadn't looked at the "enemy"

"If you had looked before you went this far you would have realized that the one you are threatening to castrate is Negi-san."

She slowly turned her head to the "enemy" and sure enough there was Negi.

"Ne….gi….sensei?"

"Well I never knew that you were into younger men Setsuna-chan. No wonder you never accept my advances."

"Wa-no I." Setsuna was sputtering incoherently and blushing madly. Meanwhile Negi was frozen in fear after being threatened with castration.

"Hahahah, haven't had a laugh like this since I put itching powder in the Hyuga's robes." Naruto still in his fox form laughed aloud.

"Shishou you knew all along that this was Negi-sensei didn't you?" Setsuna still red was yelling.

"Umm….. no?"

"WAS THAT A QUESTION?"

"….Ah shouldn't we get to the matter at hand?"

"You.. you and Naruto are spies for the Kyoto mages aren't you." Kamao yelled from the top of Negi's head.

"Ah the talking rat. I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"I'M AN ERMINE what misunderstanding? Are you a talking fox?"

"Ok sorry for calling you a rat, we're not spies and yes. Now that that's cleared up."

"IT'S NOT CLEARED UP!" Negi, finally regaining his senses, Setsuna and Kamao yelled.

"Nobody got hurt." _'Though I think Negi is scarred for like'_

"KYYYYAAAAAAAA."

"Konoka-ojou-sama's in trouble." She put on a towel and started running to the source of the scream.

"We should go too."

Naruto jumped on Negi's shoulder as he followed Setsuna.

'_She loses all control when Konoka is in trouble.'_

**(In the dressing room)**

'_Why does everyone get mad when I ask them to take their clothes off it looks like they should be use to it.'_

True enough Konoka and Asuna were both naked….. or getting striped… by monkeys.

'_Either Enma has become really perverted or these are fakes.'_

"What are you doing to Konoka-ojou-sama?"

'_She seriously needs to work on her anger' _Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

'_Ojou-sama?' _Negi thought.

Setsuna unsheathe her sword and tried to attack the monkeys.

"Is that a real sword?" Screamed out a now fully naked Asuna.

"No you can't kill them."

'_Does he seriously not realize that they are fake? And why does it look like Asuna is ok with being naked around Negi? NOTHING MAKES SENSE… just the way I like it.'_

"I'm trying to save Konoka-ojou-sama, these things are just shikigami they'll just turn back into paper when I cut them."

"Those monkeys are taking Konoka-chan."

"Ojou-sama."

She rushed outside and brought up her sword.

"Secret Technique Shinmeiryuu Hyakuretsuouka Zan."

'_At least her skills don't dull while enraged. She also maintains her form even with the gravity seal on.'_

"Se-chan." Konoka exclaimed finally catching up mentally. "I don't really know what is going on but you saved me right? Thank you."

"Ah it's nothing really…. Um." She then dropped Konoka and ran off.

"Um what was that about?"

"Oh don't worry about it my apprentice is just shy when it comes to pretty girls." Naruto said from the side.

"Really I didn't know Setsuna was like that." Asuna stated absentmindedly. "W…Wait are you a…. a talking fox?"

"Well I'm not a talking rhino. Now are you ok Konoka-chan?"

"Yes I… I'm fine Fox-kun."

"Good. Oh I should probably revert back, hold on a second." Naruto the proceeded to change back. "That's better now who has questions?"

Then all but the ermine fainted.

"Cool trick can you teach me that?"

"Um no sorry." He responded with a sweat drop and began carrying the others inside.

-Time Skip-

"So what kind of mage are you Naruto-san? I've never heard of shape shifting magic powerful enough to change you into an animal. Only things like illusions and such."

"Wow Negi-san you seem really excited." Naruto sweat dropped.

"I love to learn new things and if you're willing to then I'd love to learn how you do that shape shifting spell you did."

After everyone came too they each had different reactions. Asuna was freaking out that another teacher was a mage, but quickly got over it. Negi was, of course, very excited, and Konoka thought that she had dreamed everything, everyone face planted at this but played along.

After explaining that he and Setsuna weren't spies and that she was Naruto's student in more than one way, Negi couldn't control himself at the prospect of learning something new, so the young magi proceeded to bombard Naruto with question after question.

"Well, while I can't teach you the shape shifting, as that is a skill only I can do, I can teach you some other things, but that will have to wait till later, most likely when we get back to Mahora. For now we should look for Setsuna-chan so me and her can explain things in more detail."

While disappointed he nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah Eva-chan I was wondering when you were going to show up. How did you like the little show Negi-san and his friends put on." He asked as he saw Eva and Chachamaru walking towards him.

"It was amusing though you never stepped in." She said with a smirk, it was funny watching the antics of the boy but she really wanted to see Naruto in action again as she wasn't really paying attention when they first fought.

"I knew my student could handle it." The new Kyuubi shot back.

"Whatever."

"Wait you were there too?" Asuna asked while Negi nodded curious as well. "Actually how are you here isn't there a seal that is suppose to keep you at the academy?"

"You can thank blondie here for that."

"Hi." Naruto said while waving lamely.

"She's dangerous you're supposed to protect your students and you let her out?"

"Well she is one of my students and I wanted her to come along as well. Is that so bad?"

"Well no but…"

"I have it all under control anyway, Eva-chan here can't go more than a hundred feet from me and I control her powers, so no harm done."

"Shut up idiot, you're ruining my fun in watching them squirm."

"Now now Eva-chan what did I say about scaring the kids?"

"Whatever let's get going so we can go to sleep we have places to go tomorrow."

"Ok, ok come on let's get going."

As they were walking down the hall looking for Setsuna Kaede stopped Negi. Naruto, the ever curious fox, managed to hear everything she said.

'_So looks like we have even more help things really hit the fan… -sigh- when they hit.'_

When they found Setsuna she was placing seals around the rooms.

"Are those warding seals Setsuna-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, they are specifically made for warding shikigami."

"I see you come prepared. Unlike a certain someone."

"Wa-it's nt my fault….. I we ….. I got caught off guard." Negi tried to say.

"I'm just joking Negi-san. Though you really should be more prepared in-case something big does happen."

"He's right boya. Although it's not likely to happen if someone as powerful as me came along you wouldn't stand a chance." Eva put her two cents in.

"We need to be more prepared in the future to stop things like this from happening."

"Come on Negi-san we just have to stick together and watch each other's backs."

"As long as ojou-sama is ok then I don't care how things are done."

"There you go Negi-san we all want to keep everyone safe."

"Then its decided class 3-A guardian angels are formed."

Negi somehow managed to get Asuna's and Setsuna's hand and joined them in the middle.

"Not the name I would have picked but it works." _'A demon being a guardian angel? Well not the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'_

"What about you Evangeline-san Chachamaru Naruto-san will you help?"

"If something comes my way I'll deal with it but only if."

"That's Eva-chan's way of saying yes. And I'll help as well, need to take care of my students."

"If master fights then I will as well."

"Alright then I'm all fired up. The enemy may strike tonight I'll go out and patrol." Negi said enthusiastically as he ran off.

"He's a spunky kid."

"Gets it from his dad."

"You knew him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

'_Curious' _"We should be getting to bed Eva-chan, Setsuna, Asuna I'll leave you two in charge of taking care of the kid ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Yes shishou."

"Good see you two tomorrow." He said walking away with a wave.

"We're going to watch them all night aren't we?"

"Of course Eva-chan."

-Later that night on the roof of the hotel-

"Is that a giant monkey?"

"Come on Eva-chan as a vampire I'd think that you would have seen stranger."

"It's not that it's the fact that it has one of your students."

"Ah so it does. Well looks like Negi-san and the girls are on their trail. Let's go watch ne?"

"Not like I have a choice. Chacha."

"Yes master."

"Make sure nobody know that we're gone. We'll be back shortly."

"Yes master."

"Let's go."

**(Train station)**

"How will you get out of this one Setsuna-chan?" He asked himself while looking at the train slowly filling up with water.

"You don't seem all that worried about your apprentice fox."

"I know she can handle herself, what I want to know is how."

"She doesn't seem all that special, looks like she was lagging behind for a while."

"Aww is someone jealous?" –bam- One bump later. "She is training even now." The lord of makai stated nursing his head.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that she has gravity seals active right now. Let's go" He saw them moving away after Setsuna destroyed the windows of the train and jumped towards them from the roof he was on.

"…How strong is she? …How strong are you." She asked herself jumping after him.

When she caught up she saw him looking down at the street below.

"They found her."

The bad guy released the fire spell and started preaching about how she would win and bla-bla-bla.

"-sign- These evil types are always going on with their speeches, if you think about it it's not dramatic it's just annoying."

Eva blushed and looked away remembering all the times that she had done that.

"We- well maybe they have some sort of point to get across. Besides I know for a fact that heroes like to give dramatic speeches too."

"I never do and I'm considered both good and to some evil….. Wait does this mean that you've given speeches like this before?"

"That's not the point. Anyway looks like your student is being used as a shield." She blushed harder.

"Oh looks like it." The woman then proceeded to slap Konoka's ass. "Ooo she's going to get it now. Lets watch."

Setsuna and Asuna broke through the defense that was a girl in a gothic outfit, not unlike what Eva wears.

"Relative?" Naruto quipped.

"Don't be stupid."

And another giant monkey.

"What is with the monkey and this woman?"

"Fetish?"

"Like you and your dolls?" –bam-

"It's a collection of rare antiques that just happen to be made out of mostly dolls."

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyway looks like they're done."

True enough Setsuna was waking Konoka up. Setsuna said something Konoka responded and Setsuna proceeded to run away.

"She really needs to work on that. Come on Eva-chan we should get going. I need to speak with Setsuna and we both need sleep for our date tomorrow."

"I-it's not a d-da date I wouldn't even go with you if I didn't have to." _'I'm going to break a blood vessel if I keep blushing like this. _She thought.

"You're so cute Eva-chan."

-Later that night at the hotel-

Naruto was looking for Setsuna's room when he remembered he could call her out to him.

'_How could I forget that?' _"Setsuna meet me in the lobby of the hotel."

A few seconds passed.

"Yes taicho"

"You'd think she would be use to it by now."

"What are you talking about fox?"

"Just a mental link with my student."

"What is it you need Naruto-sama is it the enemy." She already had her sword out and was looking for a threat.

"No nothing like that Setsuna-chan. I just wanted to congratulate you on your fight against the monkey woman and her partner. I see that you aren't the only Shinmeiryuu practitioner now. How was it to fight against someone of the same style?"

"It was…. Difficult plus she was able to dual wield swords that made it harder. I don't understand why the Shinmeiryuu would stoop so low as to accept missions like this." She responded honestly, she wasn't even curious on how he knew about the fight. She knew he knew somehow.

"You could have taken the gravity seal off it would have made things way easier."

Setsuna started to blush. "I… um… actually I kind of forgot I had it active still."

Eva face planted.

"I figured. When my chakra joined yours it gave you some of my healing and added it to yours. When your muscles rip during your training they heal faster making it so you get use to the extra weight quicker. I want you to increase the weight everyday from now on by whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"Tomorrow I'll have a clone go with you and help you learn to channel your chakra."

"What will you be doing Naruto-sama?"

"Well me and Eva-chan here have a little date?"

"Y-you and Eva-s-san?"

"Stupid fox I told you not to call it that." She tried to hit him but he decided it would be best to doge.

"Come on Eva-chan humor me for once." Dodging all of the hits going his way. "Don't worry I still haven't forgotten our date after the trip Seta-chan." He smirked watching her blush. "Good-night." He finally said, after Eva stopped trying to hit him, and walked away.

"Y-yes g…good-night Naruto-sama." She responded bowing toward his back.

-Naruto's room… and Eva's-

"So I guess we'll have to sleep in the same room wont we Eva-chan?"

"Master your futon is ready and I have a blood pack for you."

"Thank you Chachamaru. Listen here foxy Chachamaru will be awake all night if you try something then…." She let the threat linger.

"I would never." Naruto replied with an exaggerated gasp. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

'_I don't know, and that's the problem.' _"What's with that student of yours anyway?"

"Setsuna-chan? Well she is my first subordinate."

"You…. marked her?"

"Yes….. She's very powerful isn't she?" Naruto began to smirk.

"…."

"You can have that kind of power too." He showed her his fangs.

"…at what cost demon?"

He gave her a foxy smile and hid his fangs. "Just enjoy the trip for now. We'll talk pleasantries when we get back to the academy." He laid back and began to drift to sleep.

"….."

"Master…" Chachamaru asked worriedly.

"…I know Chacha….. It's just…. The power and the freedom he promises….."

"I… understand master." She knew how much her master wanted to be free, and the power she was denied from the one that turned her. It was very tempting. _'But if he tries anything that would harm my master…..' _She thought to herself while looking at Naruto.

'_-Heh- didn't think that machines could release killing intent.' _Naruto thought. _'This is going to be more fun than I expected.' _And with that he went into the land of dreams.

NOTES

Done.

It's been a while I know. I don't have a beta so if there are mistakes I'm sorry.

If you can't tell who is talking when tell me so I can change that at least.

I don't really know how often I'll update anymore but I will update eventually.

What I really need right now is a beta reader that can help me with this story. If you're interested put a review up and I'll give you a shout.

I look forward to your reviews of encouragement and your flames of motivation.

THANKS.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that I use in this.

The sun rose peacefully across the sky while the birds chirped happily and freely atop the trees….. the same could not be said for a demon lord inside.

See what nobody knew about Evangeline A.K. McDowell was that she moved in her sleep… she moved a lot. If that wasn't bad enough she was also very clingy and in the room at the time there was only one thing at ground level that she could cling to.

'_Well this wasn't the way that I thought my life would end. I always thought it'd be on the battle field against thousands of enemies while my wives stood by my side and we fought against the masses.'_

"Hey why didn't you stop her from moving over to me?" Asking the figure on standing by the door.

"She said to stop you moving to her, nothing about the other way around."

"Yeah well she's not going to think of it that way." _'May as well make the most of this.' _"Eva-chan, Eva-chan it's time to wake up."

"Mmm…" Was all he got in response as Eva snuggled deeper into his chest.

'_Aww now that's cute.' _"Come on Eva-chan we have to get ready to go."

"Mmmm… just… a little longer… Nagi."

'_Ooo now this I have to know about.' _He then saw that Chachamaru was about to move to wake her up. "I don't think that she would appreciate you waking her at the moment."

Chachamaru was conflicted. She thought that when Naruto had woken up he would, as the other students would say, freak out and her master would deal with the man when she woke up. But he hadn't and her master was giving, who she thought, the enemy personal information inadvertently. He was correct when he said that her master would not appreciate the wake up, she had done it before without her permission and had been punished for it. So, for once in her life she was questioning her abilities on how to handle the situation. She decided the best thing to do was to watch, if he went too far then she would stop him.

When he saw Chachamaru back down Naruto started formulating his plan.

'_Hmm I could….. nah should I….. no… oh to hell with it she seems to like this Nagi and it looks like all I'll be able to get is how much she likes him.' _"If you get up I'll give you a kiss."

That got her attention. She started moving up to his face and looked at him with her eyes half closed.

"Na…gi.." She then pressed her lips to his.

'_Oh shit didn't think she'd actually do it.' _He wanted to stop but he was caught off guard by her strength. _'Well I've lived a good life.' _He returned the kiss.

Meanwhile Eva was thinking. _'Nagi-san.' _She brought her hands up to his hair and began caressing it. _'His hair is soft.' _She then moved her hands to his ears. _'And his ears are so fluffy.' _She kept kissing him when. (insert record scratch.)

She broke the kiss and finally looked at the person underneath her, mentally praying, yes praying, that it wasn't who she thought it was. But oh Kami was it.

Naruto looking up to her not knowing what to do just brought up a hand and lamely said. "Good morning."

**(Nodoka's room)**

Nodoka was preparing herself to ask Negi to hang out with her today by asking a bobble head doll that looked like him when all of a sudden it started to shake violently. She felt a strong vibration and began looking around.

'_What was that?'_

"Hey Nodoka time for breakfast."

"Oh ok I'll be right there." She got dressed and left the room with a determined look on her face.

**(Back to Naruto's)**

There weren't many things that Naruto was afraid of, in fact he could only think of two. The first was, in everybody else's opinion, stupid, it was ramen being mistreated or discontinued. The second was much more serious, and in his opinion possible as he'd never let anything happen to ramen. It was dealing or making a woman as angry as the one in front of him now.

'_This is as bad as the time I threatened Anko that I'd ban all the dango from Konoha' _He then knew that making a woman angry was one of the worst things that he could do. "Now Eva-chan think about what would happen if someone came in here and saw the dead body of a teacher." His back was against the wall putting as much distance as he could from the enraged vampire.

"RAAAAAAAA." Was all he got as a verbal reply. She threw a punch at his head that he narrowly dodged.

"I am not paying for that." He stated about the new hole in the wall.

"AAAAAAA." Another punch and another hole.

Now Naruto could have used the seal to make her powerless to stop her but he thought that that would be going too far. _'It was my fault. But I got to stop this.'_

"Eva-chan let's sit and talk about this before the time goes by and we lose the chance to go on our date…I mean." –Bam- He was sent hurling to the wall where he left an imprint.

Luckily the wall didn't give out.

"CHACHA."

"Yes master." Came the reply.

"GET ME MY CLOTHES."

"Right away master." She quickly went to the side to get what she asked for.

"YOU….. IF YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU. SLOWLY. UNDERSTAND."

"….perfectly." Naruto replied in pain.

Eva then went to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

"…that was a good kiss though." Naruto thought….or so he thought to himself. Eva stopped.

"….I said that out loud didn't I?" A chair to the face was his response. "Yup." He peeled off the wall and landed face first. _'What a great way to start the morning.'_

-After breakfast-

The courtyard outside the hotel was a crowded mess. It seemed like everyone wanted Negi to go with their own group. A sudden outburst calmed them all down and in the end Nodoka's group was the one that 'claimed' the young teacher.

"Didn't think she had it in her." Naruto with a bandage on his for head examined. "Anyway where do you want to go today Eva-chan?"

"Didn't think you'd actually keep your promise." She was dressed in a casual white sun dress with plenty of frills on lining the bottom edge and white stockings up to her knees. An oversized white sun hat was on her back hanging from a string around her neck. Behind her Chachamaru was holding a white sun umbrella wearing a watered down version of what her master was wearing, the same scheme without the frills.

"I have to at least be trusted when it comes to keeping my promises. Very nice outfit by the way both of you."

"Yea cause I'm sure as hell not going to trust you to be alone with me in a room ever again." She blushed at the compliment while taking in his appearance. He was wearing white shorts that showed off his muscled legs. A white shirt with black flower print that looked too small for him and outlined his rippling muscles. On his head he had a white bucket hat with the same print as his shirt with locks of hair over flowing from the sides. _'Is he made of muscles? And why does his hair look silkier than mine?'_

"Aww you're still going on about that. How was I suppose to know that you would attack me in my sleep." A suggestive smile made its way on to his face. "If you wanted to do things like that you should have woke me, it's much better if both parties are willing and ready."

"…a…a." He mouth was open but she couldn't speak, her face was neon red and everyone who saw her could see a small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"I see I shall prepare later today for the 'activities' we shall be participating in later tonight." He stated as he walked towards Negi. "He Negi-san." Negi at the sound of his name. "I was wondering if you would allow me, Eva-chan and Setsuna-chan to separate from the group to go on a little date."

Setsuna who was standing near Negi was now blushing madly as the other girls around her were thinking aloud.

"Eva and Setsuna. Wow to think Naruto-sensei has only been here a few days and he's already gotten the two coldest girls in class." "He moves fast." "Setsuna is sooo lucky." "Of course Eva would get the new hottie." "Does that mean that we can go out with Negi-sensei too?" "Oh yeah maybe…"

Meanwhile Negi was frantically trying both calm the students who were looking ready to tear him Naruto Setsuna and Eva apart for their own different reasons and explain to Naruto that it wasn't right to date students.

"Relax Negi boy I was just joking. You know I'm suppose to personally take care of Eva-chan and I need Setsuna to help me out with something. It's not going to be anything like what you're thinking." _'Maybe.'_

"You're scaring the boya idiot." Eva came in finally ridding herself of the fantasies she was having about the blonde, in the night… with peanut-butter. Though she still had a light blush. "It's nothing like that, me and my chaperone –grumble- here are just going to go sightseeing."

"W-What about Sakurazaki-san?"

Naruto leaned down and spoke in a voice that only Negi could hear. "_I said last night she was my apprentice right." _Negi nodded. "_Well I'm going to go out today and teach her some things." _Negi looked slightly disappointed at the fact that he wasn't going to learn Naruto saw this and straightened out. "I'll teach you when we get back to the academy ok?" Negi smiled and nodded understandingly. "Good come on Setsuna-chan, Eva-chan."

"Yes shishou."

Naruto began to walk off with Setsuna and Eva when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong fox?"

"I almost forgot." He turned around and headed back to the other students while reaching into his pocket. He brought out a small box and stopped and kneeled in front of Konoka. "Konoka-chan I wanted to give you this as a thanks for showing me around when I got here. Also think of it as a promise from me for the future." He opened the box. "Do you accept?" Inside for everyone to see was a magnificent necklace of silver with an angel

"I-is N-Naruto-sensei propo-po-sing to Konoka?" The majority of the others looked confused, a couple were angry, and the rest had dreamy faces.

Many would question him on his timing, I mean popping the question in the middle of the street was not really done, but those who knew Naruto would tell you that he liked to surprise people… really surprise people.

"What a-are you s-s-saying Naruto-kun?"

'_Kun?' _everyone thought. Only she didn't notice what she said.

Naruto smirked at this. "I already ok'd with your grandfather. I still want to go on some dates to get to know you better but I want to give you this so you and I both know that the other won't leave for someone else." He said while looking at Negi, who at first was planning on stopping him but when he said that the headmaster was ok with it he backed down.

Now he was waving his arms frantically trying to deny what Naruto was trying to say.

" I…..I….." Konoka for the first time in a while was speechless.

Naruto though decided to tease her. "I… understand Konoka-hime you don't want to be with someone as normal as me. You deserve a prince that can provide for you. You deserve someone good looking not average like me."

'…_. HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR RECENTLY.' _Everyone and everything around him screamed in their minds while looking at him. In most people's opinions he was perfect, mostly women… mostly. And even the men had to admit that he was good looking, as much as it hurt for them to even think it.

Naruto rose and began to walk away with his head down looking like someone kicked his kittens after they were told that their pet fish "ran away". (AN: It didn't run away…..fish can't run.)

He made it around the corner when Konoka finally got out of her stump. "Naruto –kun wait!" As she ran after him.

'_Still with the kun?'_

When she made it to the corner Naruto was gone. The rest of the group was right behind her. _'Where'd he go?' _Not even the ones that were trained to could feel the blonde. The only ones that knew he was still around were Eva, because of the seal, and Setsuna because of her mental link with him.

"Naruto-kun please… I… I ACCEPT."

'_WHAT?' _Was the main thought going through everyone's head. While some were commenting on how this was both romantic and tragic because Naruto wasn't there. Her reasoning for this was simple, it wasn't a real proposal only a promise he was also one of the suitors closest to her in age, and the fact that he was one of the best looking guys she's ever seen was part of that too.

"I know. Now what's everyone looking at?"

….. There was silence for what seemed like forever to some. They all slowly turned their head and saw Naruto behind Konoka clasping the necklace around her neck while looking over her to try and see what was ahead of them.

"Is it the road?" He asked. "I don't see anything all that special about it." All of a sudden Konoka bopped him on the side of the head.

"Hey." He said rubbing said spot.

"You're my fiancé now I can't have you making me sad without being punished."

'_Fiancé!'_

Naruto smirked suggestively. "Oh I didn't know you were like that. I think I'd like getting punished by you though _Konoka-sama" _He whispered the last part loud enough for everyone to hear him.

The majority of the people around them were blown back with a nose bleed while fantasizing about putting themselves in one of the two's position for the "punishment". Konoka was blushing furiously and was about to hit him again when he brought her lips to his.

"There now it's sealed. See you later Konoka-chan." He walked away waving his hand.

All anyone could hear was the wind pass by while Konoka was smiling dreamily.

"A-alright let's get going everyone we don't want to let the day go by." Negi tried to get his remaining students back in control and for once succeeded. Everyone was moving around like they were before while still talking about what happened.

"I'm so happy for them" "She didn't even drink from the marriage fall." "I'm so jealous." "Naruto is so romantic."

'_I have to try hard too.' _Nodoka feeling even more motivated said.

'_How did he get behind us' 'He's fast.' _Mana and Kaede thought respectively though they were still thinking of how it would be to be in Konoka's place.

"Um Eva, Setsuna weren't you two going to go with Naruto-sensei?"

Setsuna just finished wiping the blood from her nose and Eva, though she wouldn't admit it, was just snapping out of her fantasy with Naruto showing up on a dragon proposing to her.

"Hey wait up you idiot fox." She yelled. She was now fully intent on getting that da…. going sight-seeing.

'_Naruto-sama.' _Setsuna thought sadly.

**(Random Clearing Naruto dubbed training ground 02)**

Naruto made sure to stay ahead of the two while making it to the training ground first. When he did he made ten clones with preset instructions to discretely make traps all around the clearing while he was talking to Setsuna.

'_Time to start the tor-I mean training. Yea training that's it.' _Trying to convince himself.

Setsuna made it to the clearing first and immediately stood at attention. Eva… eh not so much. With Chachamaru close behind she walked lazily like she was going there was a waste of her time….. and to her it was.

"Can we get going? I want to visit as many shrines as I can till noon."

"Patience Eva-chan I'd think a vampire such as yourself would have this in abundance."

And she did, her near perfect tea ceremonies where testament of that. But the this was the first time that she had been out to Mahora in years she didn't know when the next time would be so she wanted to do as much as she could.

'_Unless I take him up on his offer.' _As if reading her mind he flashed his teeth at her.

"Setsuna-chan come here." He asked/commanded.

"Yes shishou." She quickly stepped in front of him.

"No this won't do." He said looking at her.

She immediately felt self conscious, shat had she done wrong? Did she miss on how to address him. Did she…

She stopped when he brought her hand up. To the side Eva was smirking, she thought he was going to discipline her and for some reason that made her feel smug.

"You…" He brought his hand down and she flinched and he flicked her forehead. "Are too serious and way to tense." He smiled. "I told you that I'm not like your last teachers. Well move at your pace so don't be thinking I'm going to put you into a den of wolves." _'Although after today it will feel like it.'_

Setsuna was again reminded of how different it was to be under the tutelage of her new master. An the first day under her previous one she had been made to fight against the more advanced students at full strength just to see where she stood.

Eva on the other hand was slightly disappointed, she was looking forward to the wolves….. though she didn't know why.

"For now I want you to sit down and try to access your new energy." He told her taking a seat in front of her. "I'm sure you have tried this before correct." She nodded. "How did it go?"

She took a minute to get her words together. "In comparison to my previous energy it was difficult to control. Like instead of turning off and on a faucet I was trying to fill a cup of water with a water fall." She explained. "Not only that but I also noticed that though I didn't have much more than I use to, I could do more with what I had."

Naruto nodded expecting as much. Eva on the other hand was wondering exactly what she was talking about. _'So her control is shot and the energy is thicker. So far not very impressive fox.' _She glanced at Chachamaru from the corner of her eye to see if she was getting all of the info. A slight nod told her yes.

Sensing what she was thinking Naruto decided to show her exactly why chakra was so special. Going through some hand seals he asked.

"Ok Setsu-chan I want you to release all of the energy you can." He finished the chain and slammed his hand on the ground. All of a sudden the light breeze that was blowing by stopped and the sound of the people nearby was silenced.

"What was that shishou?"

"It's a technique that stops all energy and sound from escaping the area that it encompasses." He let it sit into all three heads present. "Now whenever you're ready Seta-chan."

Setsuna nodded and brought her hands up in the seal that he taught her. A few moments of concentration later can the world came down on Eva.

She couldn't believe it the amount of energy was staggering it wasn't anywhere near hers but it was enough to catch her off guard. She knew that if she ever got in a fight with Setsuna from now on she'd have to be on her guard. This energy wasn't even concentrated on her and she was sweating slightly.

By her Chachamaru was examining the energy while assessing the threat level. All her sensors could tell her was that the energy was indeed close to the energy her master uses. _'Threat level…. Minimal.' _With her and her master she was confident that if Setsuna was alone they could neutralize her. Even if they were alone they could individually take her….. albeit with some trouble.

"So what do you think Eva-chan?" He had made his way to her side while she was examining Setsuna. "And this is with only the "tip" so to speak, I'll be showing some of the techniques that could only be used with this energy." He smirked. "Reel it in Setsuna-chan."

She struggled for a moment before the energy that she released came back.

"How was that shishou?" She still felt worried for some reason, like she didn't have enough energy to pleas…. Impress her master.

"That was great Setsuna-chan. It's understandable that you don't have control over your energy at this point, but the amount of energy you have is perfect for the technique that I'm going to teach you today." He was hesitant at first but decided to go ahead with it and show her the shadow clone, the pros far outweighed the cons.

"The first technique you are going to learn will be the most practical by far. It's the…" He waited when till both Setsuna and Eva were leaning forward. "Shadow clone." He smiled and waited for the oooos and ahhhs… but didn't get any. "Hey what's the deal?"

Both looked slightly disappointed Eva though looked a bit smug while she responded. "Clones are one of the more basics in the magical world." She made one without a thought appear behind her. "Someone with even the tiniest amount of training can make one." She finally thought he had one up on him.

Naruto though understood why they were both skeptical and smirked. "How many clones can you make at one hundred percent?"

Eva thought for a moment. "About thirty a hundred at a time." She thought looking like she was the best around. Even Setsuna looked impressed.

"On an off day I can easily make a couple thousand." Naruto stated offhandedly. Setsuna's and Eva's eyes were wide. "Now, what happens when your clones die for the lack of better word?"

"….nothing they just cease to exist." Eva said.

Naruto made a clone and turned to Chachamaru. "If what you say is true then if my clone goes with Chachamaru here I will have no recollection of what happened correct?" He asked all gathered and they all nodded in agreement. "I want you to go into the woods and tell my clone something…. Eva-chan's favorite color if I'm right you know the clone will disperse itself then."

Chachamaru looked to her master for permission, she nodded and they left. A few moments later Chachamaru came back alone.

"What was the point of that fox?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"…..not surprising that your favorite color would be red."

Setsuna waited for confirmation the looks on the faces of the other two were enough.

"How?" Eva couldn't understand.

"I dunno, I never really tried to figure it out, you know don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that." It's not like he care… ok he didn't. "If you can see how this will come in hand then you would see that it is one of the most useful techniques out there."

Eva could easily see how that will help she could have some reading while she herself trained. The possibilities where infinite.

"Your training in the more practical areas will be made a lot easier whit this. While you train your body they can work on things like control." He let it all sink in for a moment and followed. "The techniques that I'm going to teach you have the need for hand seals like your spells need incantations." He pulled out a scroll and gave it to her. "This scroll contains all of the hand seals and a few basic control exercises. The hand seal for the shadow clone is easy it's just crossing your fingers and putting out the energy needed to make them." He explained to her. "Go ahead and try it."

"Yes." She put her hands in the position and sent the energy in, next thing you know there were twenty more clones of Setsuna around. "I-I did it."

"Good job Setsu-chan." He said with a smile and patted her head. She blushed and smiled.

Eva was burning with both jealousy and envy at the two. _'Why can't it be me?'_

Sensing her ire he decided it would be best to wrap things up.

"Ok I'm going to leave an enforced clone here with you to oversee the rest of your training."

Setsuna though a little disappointed knew that her master needed to personally go.

"I'll be back to pick you up later today, ok?"

She nodded. Naruto made the clone and went to Eva. "Shall we go Eva-chan?" Naruto began walking out of the clearing and walked to the edge of the clearing.

Eva couldn't help but to turn back and give Setsuna a victorious smile. Like she won something that she wanted and left her out of it.

And it worked for the most part.

**(In the city)**

They were walking to a temple at Eva's insistence.

"That wasn't very nice what you did to Setsuna-chan Eva-chan." The demon lord commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about fox."

"Of course not."

They got to the temple and looked at all of the different attractions in it. Well more like Naruto looked and Eva and Chachamaru explained to him what they were.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you've been here before."

Eva had a far off look in her eyes. "I was…. A long time ago."

Naruto then felt all the more entitled to show her a good time.

-lunch-

After visiting what seemed like a million temples they finally decided that it was time to get something to eat. Or drink in Eva's case.

"You know Eva-chan if you really wanted to have some blood you could have asked me instead of just jumping me." She was hanging from his neck with her teeth.

"Muf mu ma fa fo." She tried to get out.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Eva-chan."

Eva got off his neck. "Why is your blood so good?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just that awesome."

"The truth is Negi-sensei is that I-I really like you! Since the day we met I l-love you."

"Whoa I really didn't think that Nodoka had it in her. What do you think Eva-chan think you can ever be that honest with me?"

"Don't be stupid." She blushed and hid behind a bush to watch the show.

"I now that it's troublesome for you…. We're student and teacher after-all I just- I wanted to tell you how I feel?" She practically screamed all what she said. "Excuse me sensei." She bowed and ran in the direction of Naruto and Eva.

As she passed them she could hear a faint voice. "Good job."

She looked to the side and saw Naruto wave at her with a light smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"He fox the boya looks like he's going to blow."

He looked over just as Negi was tilting back to pass out. He quickly rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground, Eva and Chachamaru following at a leisurely pace.

"If he passes out after being confessed to, how does he plan on handling the enemies that are going to come after him?"

"Naruto-sensei is he ok?" Asuna asked him. "He's fine he's just in shock. Can you take him back to the hotel?"

"Yea, yes sensei."

"Let's go Eva-chan."

"Stupid boya."

"Later."

-at a restaurant-

After the eventful confession Naruto and Eva went to get something for him to eat. They….he chose a restaurant after following the sweet aroma that was ramen. After he finished his third bowl, he looked up to see that Eva was staring intensely at him.

"If you want to kiss me I won't stop you." He smirked at the blush he got from her.

"Shut up fox." She gathered herself and began explaining herself. "Why don't you just tell me what the price of getting the mark is?"

"…." He thought for a moment. _'Guess it wouldn't really hurt.' _"How did you like our date?"

"I-it's not a date you bloody fox."

"You didn't answer."

"… I guess it wasn't the worst thing that ever happened…. It's was actually the most fun I've had in a long time."

"….how would you like to go on a date like this again? How would you like to wake up in the morning like you did today?"

She blushed as she thought about what happened. "What's your point."

He smiled. "The one that I mark will either be my slave for all eternity or my mate."

"…so that samurai?" Chachamaru showed up with tea for the two of them. "Is she your slave or…" The vampire asked.

"I haven't told her, she'll have to decide what she wants."

"You'd give her the choice?" Eva thought not believing him.

"Of course. A willing slave is better than one that will question your every command, and as a demon lord I am going to need many wives. _'According to the demon code that the Kyuubi left in my mind.'_

Eva was in deep thought. Having the power that he promised was tempting, and now that she knew the price that came with it she could weigh her options. _'Power and freedom from that seal….. is it worth it?'_

"What would being your servant entail?" She hated herself for even thinking about it…. But she didn't have many options for escaping the seal.

"You say that like I would give you the same choice that I would give Setsuna." He slightly narrowed his eyes to stop her from rebutting. "I wouldn't accept you as my slave."

"You mean I'd have to be your…."

"Wife, mate, partner? Yes." He let her think for a minute. "You are easily one of the strongest women in Mahora and I do believe that anyone in the world would be hard pressed to take you on. I need women like that."

Eva blushed at the praise. "So b-because of my strength you want me?"

Naruto smiled. "Well that and the fact that you look cute in this form and hot in your adult form have something to do with it as well." She blushed further. "It's getting late and I have to go get Setsuna-chan and take her to the hotel."

"Can't she make it back on her own?" Eva said with a frown.

"I'd actually be surprised if she could still walk with the training she went through."

"Was the training that hard?"

"You'll see." He replied cryptically before walking away.

**NOTES**

Wooo. That was fun.

The next chapter will be out in a few days so... yeah.

The reason for that is that as I was writing this chapter I got carried away and made it longer than I usually do, it was actually 11,000 words. I decided to cut the new chapter in half because of this and make you all wait a few days while I tweak the rest. So pretty much this is part one and part two is next... or something like that.

Anyway if you like the chapter review and if not flame me or whatever.

Later.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that I use in this.

**(Training ground 02….. what's left of it.)**

As Eva entered the clearing she was wide eyed. "Was there a war here of what."

"Nah looks like she made it to level two though." Naruto told her when the clone he made before dispersed.

There were holes on the ground that were still smoldering from a recent explosion. Trees along the side looked like they were forcefully taken down and splintered into almost nothingness. In the middle there were deep cuts from a sword and some that looked too clean to be made by anything that was man or even demon made.

"Only level two? Out of how many?"

"Fifty. Though she won't go through any past ten for a long time to come." He began to walk to the lone figure that was in the middle of the clearing.

"F-fifty?"

When Naruto made it to Setsuna he ran through some hand seals and examined his pupil with a diagnostic jutsu. _'Never thought I'd be glad that the old bat taught me some of these medical abilities.' _

A few times when missions were slow and there was nothing for him to do he would pull pranks to liven things up. That is till the dreaded sixth hokage decided that he needed a new hobby. She forcefully pulled him into her office or the hospital sat him down and teach him what she could… which wasn't much till he somehow managed to escape.

'_Ah good times…. good times. Now." _He ran his hands up and down her body and found what needed to be treated. "Internal bleeding, broken ribcage, torn ligaments, and a concussion to top things off." He thought out-loud. "A pretty good training session if I do say so myself, and I do." He was impressed and further so when he saw her still holding her sword. Suddenly Eva humped in.

"What are you talking about you idiot she could die if we don't do something. Chachamaru administer first aid on her." Eva said worriedly.

"Yes master." Chachamaru got to work.

She couldn't admit it but she was worried for the samurai. _'If this is how he trains his students…' _As she was contemplating joining the demon lord she found solace in the fact that she wouldn't be among strangers. The samurai and by the look of it the headmaster's granddaughter were people that she could relate to at least in the fact that they were in the same class. If this is how he would treat them then….

"What were you thinking, damage like this is serious. If she dies then what will you do, huh? I don't think that the headmaster would be pleased to hear that one of his dear students was killed from what you call level two training. Neither would the boya for that matter." She yelled out to him. Mean while he was cleaning out his ear with one of his fingers.

"Master if something isn't done then with these's kinds of injuries even with the first aid I gave her she won't survive without proper medical treatment."Chachamaru bandaged what she could of the wounds but from what she saw the wounds were too intense to be fixed with just that.

"You see how could you be so irresponsible she could die and you don't even look worried for your supposed apprentice. I should have finished you when you first got to Mahora. You demons are all the same just toying with people's lives not caring about the end result." She nearly had tears in her eyes when she thought about the demon that made here the way she was. "Take her to the nearest hospital Chachamaru while I go back to the hotel with this poor excuse of a teacher and report him to the headmaster." Chachamaru nodded picked up Setsuna and began walking away.

Naruto meanwhile had his head down, his hair shadowing his eyes, after she had said the part of him being a demon. He knew what he was and that he couldn't change that. Before when she had called him demon instead of the now fox he didn't really care because she didn't mean it in a sense. But now she had said it in the same way that the villagers back home had, she had brought back memories that shouldn't have. She had insulted his very way of being…his nindo.

"Naruto-sama." Setsuna had slightly regained consciousness while Eva was speaking, and sensing his distress fought with Chachamaru to get free. "D-do not speak of N-Naruto-s-sama that way." She broke away from Chachamaru and somehow moved away and drew her sword pointing it between Chachamaru and Eva.

One of Naruto's eyes was now looking at Setsuna and he was slowly calming down.

"How can you defend him, he put you in this condition he's nothing but a backstabbing demon."

Suddenly a torrent of energy descended upon the training ground. An un-natural wind moved around them and started swirling till it concentrated around Naruto, red energy soon joined the wind as he began to growl aloud. His hair still shadowing his eyes he unraveled his tails as his glasses fell onto the floor.

Setsuna was moving to his side as fast as her injuries would let her. She reached him and stood by his side still pointing her sword towards Eva and Chachamaru while barely standing on what was now pure will.

"Naruto-sam.."

"ROAAAAAAAAR." Naruto released another torrent of energy so strong that if Chachamaru wasn't helping hold Eva down at the time she would have been sent flying yet didn't affect Setsuna who was in awe of her master's power.

**(Outside the field)**

A miko and a kunoich were walking down the street talking about their new sensei.

"I'm telling you, we should be careful around him, he's a demon and he don't know when he will strike." Argued Mana taking the exterminate demon side of the argument. "In fact I say that we team up and take him out as soon as possible."

"We also don't know if he will strike, he seems like a nice person and the headmaster trusts him so it should be fine, de gozaru." Kaede argued back. She saw no reason he should be persecuted for just being a demon. "Setsuna is part demon from what you've told me and you don't make a move against her."

"…..fine but if something happens that involves taking him out you have to help me for free." Mana has worked with Kaede in the past and they formed a partner-like relationship, you scratch my back I'll give you a portion of the pay kind. As such she really values the input of the young ninja.

"Aw don't be like that….." They both stopped and looked in the same direction. With her eyes actually open for once Kaede looked towards where the sudden leak of demonic energy came from. It was so little that any further away and they would have missed it but it was there. "Looks like it's time to get to work, de gorazu."

"Let's go." Mana replied moving ahead.

**(Back at the training field.)**

Eva was frantically trying to work up a strategy. She wasn't so optimistic as to think that she could beat someone with his level of power as she was. Even with Chachamaru's help she knew that she would only be able to slow him down at best, and she couldn't send for help because of the seal he set up.

'_Damnable seals, there always in my way.'_ That's when she felt two new energy signatures entering the containment that the blonde had set up. _'The miko and the ninja, perfect they were probably alerted by a leak of his energy. All I have to do is stall.' _"What's wrong demon did I strike a nerve? It seems your servant there is loyal as they come. You told me that that was all she was to you right? No wonder you don't care if she dies, a servant is always replaceable right?"

Setsuna was suddenly conflicted. Was that all her master really thought she was?

"Don't listen she is one that is blind to us in all but fear and hate. I do not see you as a slave but as a partner and perhaps more." Naruto knew what Eva was trying to do, but also knew that it wouldn't work. He didn't like the bond of master and slave at all, he only wanted friends, family, and lovers.

"But what of Konoka-ojou-sama, you and her are now enga…"

"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko the lord of Makai and leader of the bijuu. I am to, by the code of demon's, take more than one mate, and I would never take one with anything other than love. You have the same necklace that I gave Konoka-chan after all."

Setsuna grabbed the necklace that he gave her remembering its purpose and that it was indeed the same that he gave Konoka. "Thank you Naruto-sama." She smiled. Her knees gave out and she dropped to the ground the pain of her injuries getting to her again. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama I've reached my limit." She was angry at herself that in a moment that her master needed her she was not able to help.

Naruto was about to help her when he finally noticed two other energy signatures appear on another part of the clearing. _'How didn't I notice them till now?'_

Mana and Kaede took in the looks of the situation. A hurt and bleeding Setsuna next to Naruto didn't bode well for him. They then took the time to assess his power and knew that even the two of them could not take him on. They looked to Eva and nodded.

She nodded back and made her way to them with Chachamaru.

When she reached them Kaede was the first to speak. "What's going on?"

"Uzumaki is a demon and was trying to pass off nearly killing the girl as training. I tried to get Chachamaru to take her to the hospital, she refused and went to defend the demon." She summed up.

"She's obviously under and illusion of his." Mana thought out loud.

"Something like that. You two and I shall attack from afar Chacha will keep the demon busy. The samurai won't be able to move any time soon." They followed her commands and began to attack Chachamaru taking point. "Chacha don't hold back go for a kill when you can." Chachamaru sent back a positive response.

Setsuna was on her last legs she was trying to get up to no avail. She was about to tell her master to run when he spoke to her.

"I'm going to give you my energy to heal you stay down like you're still injured and wait for them to get close before you strike." He began to send her the energy while he ran up to meet Chachamaru.

He dodged the initial punch that was sent at him before sending one of his own. He hit her in the stomach and it sent her flying back. He then concentrated on sending more of his energy to Setsuna till he heard something cutting through the air. He narrowly dodged the kunai that was flying his was only momentarily surprised by it before sending one of his own in the same direction only to have them dodged by Kaede. He then heard a crack and jumped to the side to avoid the bullets that continued and made a hole in the tree behind where he was.

"So you finally show your true colors demon. You almost had me going with the speech you gave me at the school. Did you put the headmaster under an illusion too? It seems like it's the only way he'd of let you into the school."

"You're just as blind as the rest of them." He snarled out before rushing her. Now blind to all around him.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was finally healed enough to join the fight when she felt someone land beside her.

"Don't worry, de gozaru. This'll snap you out of the illusion he placed you under." Kaede brought out some incense that Mana gave her that was suppose to break though any illusions. She lit it and let it do its work. She had to suddenly dodge a sword strike that was aimed to her neck. "It didn't work?" She knew by experience that it always worked.

"Of course not Naruto-sama doesn't need to place me under an illusion or spell, I follow my future mate willingly." Setsuna yelled out while swinging her sword again.

Kaede blocked the sword with a kunai. "So you weren't under a spell. I know that Sakurazaki-dono wouldn't join forces with a demon so you must be a fake, de gorazu. There for I must eliminate you."

Eva was chanting a spell when she saw Setsuna up and fighting. _'She was practically dead, how is she able to….' _She then thought back to what Naruto had said about her muscles healing faster. _'The wounds were enough to kill a normal person not a demonically powered one.' _She was about to tell everyone to stop when she saw Naruto madly rushing Mana. _'Damn he's gone berserk.'_

Mana was having trouble keeping up. Her side was bleeding from one of Naruto's attacks and she was nearly out of bullets. _'Where's Kaede she should have dispelled the illusion by now.' _She was looking around when she saw Kaede fighting Setsuna. _'Damn, didn't it work? How is she moving around even a half demon would be hard pressed with the injuries that she had.' _She knew that the only way she could have healed so quickly was if someone did heal her, she also knew that neither Kaede, herself, Eva, or Chachamaru could heal to that extent. That meant it had to be…

'_Shit and I made him go berserk. Damn I have to stop this.' _She dodged another punch but wasn't fast enough to dodge the knee to the stomach that he sent at her. "Graaaaa." She was sent flying Naruto in a show of speed that she couldn't keep up with appeared right above her and was about to drive her into the ground when he was hit from the side and sent flying away.

Chachamaru grabbed Mana and set her down. She was about to rush Naruto again when she heard Eva's voice.

"Chacha change of plans try to subdue him without killing him." Eva was running to their position while giving out the order. She saw Chachamaru nod and then rush towards her.

Chachamaru made it just in time to stop Naruto from jamming a claw into her master. She pushed his hand aside and landed a punch to his face….. he didn't even move an inch. _'Energy levels red. Damage sustained high. Estimated time before shut down five minutes.' _She had almost been taken out of the battle with his first hit, it didn't look like much but it had sent her flying through countless trees and some of them had pierced her armor skin.

"M-master I do not have much time before I have to enter recovery mode."

'_Damn it.' _Eva thought. Mana was on her last too. She still had all of her energy at her disposal but it wouldn't be enough. _'If I can incase him in ice like I did when we first fought we may have a chance.' _"Give me a minute Chachamaru do what you can." It was all she could say as she started chanting.

-A few minutes before. Setsuna-

Setsuna was in a bad situation. Ninja's being the natural enemy of samurai's had the advantage over them and she was no exception. Kaede's moves were too random and quick for her to effectively counter, not to mention that she didn't have enough chakra to form even a single shadow clone and her enemy had them in abundance. _'They can't really do that much damage though.' _She thought that was an advantage, she just had to find the real one and hit her with ever thing she had left.

Kaede didn't know what to think. This imposter fought and moved like the Sakurazaki-dono that she knew so she was doubting whether or not to deal the finishing move. _'She's starting to find weaknesses in my moves, I have to act quickly.' _She steeled herself and was about to move and act when she heard her.

"Shinmeiryuu rock splitting sword." Setsuna saw that one of the supposed clones was standing far behind the others and knew that that one was the real one. She launched possibly the last attack that she would be able to and did so with everything that she had. She felt it connect and thought that she had won when the clone dispersed. _'Damn it.' _She suddenly felt something pierce her chest and looked down to see a kunai stick out from where her heart.

'_There, now the demon imposter will show it's true form.' _Kaede let the body hit the ground and dispelled all of her remaining clones. She then waited for the imposter's spell to wear off and show what it really looks like….. A few moments passed and the supposed imposter was still in the guise of Setsuna. It should have worn off by now unless….. _'NO.' _She rushed to the body and turned it around after taking the kunai out. She saw the blood begin to pool around it and it was then that she realized that it wasn't an illusion. "No, no i-it can't be. Sakurazaki-dono?" She began to tear up and began to shake the body. Sakurazaki-dono. O-open your eyes. Sakurazaki-dono. SAKURAZAKI-DONO." She was fully crying and was rocking the back and forth while holding Setsuna close to her chest.

-Eva and the others-

Chachamaru was face down on the floor finally expending the last of her energy holding back Naruto. "Master." She managed to get out before she completely shut down.

Eva finally finished the her incantation and was about to launch her attack…..

"SAKURAZAKI-DONO."

Kaede's yell stopped everyone.

Mana and Eva were the first to notice Kaede rocking a body back and forth.

Eva smelt the blood. _'Damn it I should have told them she was his follower.' _She saw that Naruto was about to charge her and kept her spell at ready before yelling. "Idiot fox your student is about to die shouldn't you be trying to help her." Naruto was only a few feet from her she was about to launch the attack when it looked like it finally sunk in to his head.

Naruto turned his head in the direction that the yell had come from. He saw Setsuna laying on the floor bleeding out and saw his students and his friends in her place one by one as they flashed through his mind he looked back at Eva.

In his eye's he saw desperation, anger and sorrow. She knew then that he would never do anything to hurt his student, and for the first time in years she felt a deep regret.

"I…."

She stopped when he disappeared. A moment later she saw him appear next to Kaede and Setsuna, she looked to Mana and met her eyes then shifted her gaze to Chachamaru. Mana nodded in understanding slowly got up and moved to where Chacha was.

Eva turned and began to run toward Naruto and the other two.

Naruto was still in his fox form when he appeared behind Kaede. He saw her bawling her eyes out and decided that at least she would be forgiven.

"She is still alive. I would know if she were dead. Leave the rest to me." He put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke in a soft voice. Kaede placed Setsuna's head down and let Naruto push he out of the way. Naruto immediately began working on Setsuna by sending his energy into her. The wound was healing but it wasn't enough, if he gave her more of his energy then it would do more harm than good.

"How is she?" Eva finally made it to them and was genuinely worried for the samurai. She had a reputation as a sort of guardian for Mahora and, despite recent events, she didn't mind it. To see a student of the same school hurt to the extent that Setsuna was hurt her more than she thought.

"She's stable but….. as she is she won't make it." Naruto was panicking internally her first subordinate and one of the first that accepted him as their mate was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Is… is there anyone in the class that could possibly heal her, anyone? I need to…"

Eva's eyes started to water. "If you can't do anything then I doubt that anyone in Mahora could." She felt even more guilty now than she did before. "The only one that could even hope to help is the old man's daughter, but she isn't even aware that magic exists." She didn't want to believe that someone was going to die on her watch.

"So there's nothing we can do." Kaede gathered herself just in time to hear Eva. "Then I killed…." She didn't want to say it, then she remembered Negi. "What about Negi-sensei cant he…." She stopped when she saw Eva shake her head.

"He doesn't have the magic or the spells to heal this kind of damage." Nothing could help how now. She could do nothing and she hated it. How could she have been so stupid as to attack him and not tell them about the girl? Why couldn't she have waited before…..

She stopped her mental rant when she saw Naruto get up with Setsuna held in his hands. "You said that Konoka-chan could help right?"

"I said she could but I also said that she isn't magically aware the headmaster doesn't want her to…." She was cut off by Naruto.

"The headmaster gave me permission show her I'd of liked it to be on something less serious but…." He trailed off he began walking to the edge of the clearing. He stopped and spoke to them with his back turned. "I won't be able to forget what you three have done." He knew that Chachamaru had no choice but to follow Eva's commands. All three flinched at that including Mana who had just shown up with Chachamaru on her back. Naruto made a clone with pre-instructions to carry her. "Help me save Setsuna and I will forgive you." He began to walk out of the clearing. The clone following behind with Chachamaru.

"Ca-can he really…" Kaede said hopefully.

"I don't know." Mana responded.

"….. let's go." Eva began to follow Naruto. "We have to do what we can." She finished as she left the clearing into the forest. The other two followed close behind.

**(Outside the hotel)**

"Eva." Naruto let out as he got in sight of the hotel. It took a while and Setsuna was looking worse for wear. He knew that she didn't have long.

"What is it?" She had been wracking with guilt for the entire trip. It had all been her fault, she…..

"You are the only one of us that looks somewhat presentable." Naruto pointed out. Mana and Kaede's clothing were in disarray, Kaede still had blood on her uniform and his was just as bad. "I need you to go inside and get Konoka-chan. Try not to let anyone else see you or her leave. I sense her nearby so you don't have to worry about going too far." She nodded and began to run towards the hotel.

He turned to Kaede and Mana. "I need you two to stop Negi and Asuna from coming near Konoka-chan and I. There is no way that they would let her go out alone with Eva." The two nodded and left to secure a perimeter. He placed Setsuna on the ground and gently stroked her cheek. "You're going to be ok."

-Minutes later-

"Were are you taking Konoka-chan." Naruto heard Negi yell.

"There's not time boya, just trust me on this." Eva shot back.

"Negi-sensei it's ok. Plus she said Se-chan was in danger." Konoka with a surprisingly firm voice told the young magi. "Even if it's a lie I still have to make sure."

"What if it's a lie then you'd be a hostage." Asuna tried to explain it to the now stubborn princess.

"Arrr there's no time I have to get to…" Suddenly two figures landed beside Eva.

"Get going we'll hold them off." Mana turned to Negi holding out her guns. "I cannot let you pass Negi-sensei." She let Eva and Konoka pass by.

"What are you two doing. Mana Kaede I thought you were on our side." Asuna looked closer and went wide eyed when he looked at Kaede. "Is-is that blood?"

Kaede flinched and tried to hide the stains behind her hands. "I-I did something bad Negi-sensei, and I'm trying to make up for it." She couldn't look at him while she said this. She then steeled herself and looked towards them defiantly. "To do that I have to keep you from getting near Naruto-sensei and Konoka-dono. I'm sorry."

'_She didn't say de gozaru even once. Wait..' _"Naruto-sensei as in Kitsune Naruto-sensei he's here?" Asuna asked.

Mana decided to explain. "Naruto-sensei is a demon…. A very strong one at that." She waited for a moment before continuing. "We made a mistake and attacked him unprovoked, and because of it Setsuna got hurt."

"If he hurt her then why are you….." Asuna tried to say.

"IT WASN'T HIM" Kaede yelled out. "I was the one who… who." She looked at her hands and trembled slightly.

… Negi was processing all that he heard and when he came up with the result he panicked. "T-that blood… it's Sakurazaki-san's isn't it?" He began to look serious and had a scowl on his face. One of his students was hurt he had to get to her. "I can help, I can…."

"No you can't boya." Eva finally came back after leaving Konoka with Naruto. She knew that this was the only way. "The injuries on the samurai are too extensive for your magic to treat. Let the fox…. Kitsune handle this."

Negi was still adamant about going to his student. "But she's my student I have to be there I have to help!" He lightly yelled. The staff in his hand was trembling and a tear fell from his eyes as he took a step forward. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Asuna nodding with a serious expression on her face. He lightly smiled and turned straight ahead.

"Those are some nice eyes you have there boys." She was genuinely impressed with his resolve. "But we made a promise. From what Kitsune said what they are doing is going to be delicate and we can't have anyone interfering. I give you my word though that if anything happens then we…" She looked to both her sides to get confirmation from Mana and Kaede who both nodded. "Will take full responsibility."

Just then a blast of energy came up from behind them and a light shot up into the sky.

**(With Naruto, Konoka, and Setsuna minutes before)**

After Eva left Konoka looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto leaning over a hurt Setsuna. She began walking towards them. "Naruto-sensei…..?"

Naruto didn't look up. "Konoka-chan sorry to bother you this late." It was late the sun was about to set and the moon was just starting to peak out in the horizon. "I can't save her I…. guess I'm really useless." He was drowning in self pity. It was like when Orochimaru took out his students, he was powerless to stop him. He felt a bonk to his head.

"Now none of that. My fiancé shouldn't be like this." Konoka said in a scolding tone. "You called me here for a reason right? You think that I can help save her." She looked at Setsuna. "I-I'll do whatever I can."

Naruto smiled lightly, he knew he choose well in his mate. "I need you to use your magic to heal her." He got straight to the point.

"M-magic I don't... there's no…."

"You do, there is." He stopped and chose his words carefully. "There is another world out there just beyond what you can see. There are mages, witches, vampires, and all sorts of other creatures. Including…" He got up and stepped back letting his tails unfurl. "Demons." He waited a moment. "Not all of us are evil though we just want to fit into society and live our lives. Some of us because we have to others because we have something to protect." He looked at Setsuna.

Konoka followed his eyes. "Se-chan is…." She said slightly disbelieving.

"To be more accurate she is a hanyou a half demon." He explained. "Despite that she is dying."

Konoka knew that whatever she was to her Setsuna was still her Se-chan. "What can I do?"

Naruto was waiting, from the moment he revealed that he and Setsuna were demons he was expecting her to scream and run or try to attack him. So it came as a surprise when he heard her say this. "You'd help even knowing what we are?"

Konoka looked at him. "Of course, no matter what you two are, she is still my Se-chan and you are still my Naruto." She smiled.

A tear left Naruto's eye involuntarily. He quickly regained his senses and got to work. "I need you to place your hands over her wound after I remove her chest bindings." He was about to do so and Konoka couldn't help but blush.

"But… but you're here and you're a boy and…. And you'll have to take responsibility and you're engaged to me and….."

Naruto silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. He pointed at Setsuna's chest. Konoka immediately grasped her necklace making sure that it was still there. "But-but."

"As a demon lord I have to take multiple mates, wives if you will. I'll only take those that love me and I love though." He explained for what he thought was the hundredth time that day.

Konoka was surprisingly ok with this. "As long as I get to approve of them before hand it's ok."

Naruto sweat dropped. "So you're ok with this?"

"Yup, now let's get to work." Another sweat drop from Naruto.

They got Setsuna's bindings off and Konoka placed her hands over the hole in her chest.

"What happens now?" She asked.

Naruto placed his hands on top of hers. "I need you to reach inside of yourself and pull out the energy you have." Konoka closed her eyes in concentration. "Find the place that your energy is and concentrate on that. Then pull at it and try to release it." He didn't have time to explain it in depth so he had to help her by guiding her to where her energy was himself.

"I-I can feel it but I can't get it out." She was struggling to pull the energy. "Why is it so hard?"

"You have a lot of it that's why you need to pull at it with all the strength you have." He could see her exert herself and struggle to pull at the energy. _'So I was right. He power rivals the Yonbi. With training she could easily give the Gobi a run for its money.' _

Suddenly her power was released and a light shot up to the sky. Naruto quickly began to channel that energy into Setsuna's wound. Slowly the wound began to heal till only a faint scar was left, even that began to fade after a while.

"You can stop Konoka-chan. She's ok now."

Konoka struggled to bring her energy back but got it under control after a while. "Di-did I do good?" She asked groggily.

"Yes. You saved her life." He held her up and laid her down lightly.

"Good now we can be a happy family me Se-chan and Naru-koi." She said while she drifted to sleep.

"Yeah we will." He smiled.

He took his shirt off and covered Setsuna with it. He picked her up bridal like and made a clone that did the dame with Konoka.

He got to where Eva and the rest of them were when he got bombarded with questions by Negi and Asuna.

"Is Setsuna/Konoka ok." "What happened." "What are you?" "How did she get hurt?"

He kept walking, not bothering with the questions till he found Eva Mana and Kaede blocking his path. He narrowed his eyes.

Silence reigned for a moment till Eva broke it.

"…Is she ok?"

Naruto's gaze softened. "She'll be able to move tomorrow though I believe that she will be sore. Konoka-chan here will probably have a head ache but other than that both will live."

"Good."

Naruto turned to the other two, both of whom averted their eyes from his.

Mana was the first to speak. "I-I'd like to apologize. I acted rashly and it almost cost us a fellow student." She hadn't lost any comrades since…

"Like I said I forgive you."

"….be that as it may I feel like I owe you and her something." She tried to think of something to give him. Then she decided. "As a mercenary I get jobs for many things, I offer my services to you as compensation for what I did today. Three free and the rest at a fifty percent discount." She gave him a smile at the end.

"If that is what you want." He replied back. He then looked to Kaede.

"….. I did more damage either Eva-dono or Mana-san." She said. Naruto was about to stop her when she brought a hand up to stop him. He did and she brought her head up to look at her hand. "My hands are now stained with blood and I cannot change that." She thought solemnly. "From what you showed during the fight you are a ninja as well correct?" She saw him nod.

She got down on one knee. "I hereby pledge my loyalty to you Kitsune Naruto. I hope that I will learn much from you and that you will treat me well." She knew that there was no way that she'd ever forget what had happened but the look in her now master's eyes showed her that he had gone through the same and at least knew how to deal with it. She hoped that he would help her.

Naruto and the others were wide eyed, he had expected an apology but not this. "You don't have to do this." He told her. "Like I told Mana I have already forgiven you."

"But I already have and until I die from now on I will follow you to death." She replied with her head still down.

He thought about what she had said. "I will not take you as my servant." He exclaimed. To the side Eva's eyes opened wider. "But as my mate."

Kaede's head snapped up. "What was that? De gozaru." She asked getting back her catch phrase in the moment.

"Of course that is only if you accept." He said with a smile.

Behind him Negi was freaking out. After seeing his student safe he wanted to take her to be examined. The look Naruto gave him as he passed made him stop though. He was assured by the look that nothing was wrong with Setsuna or Konoka and that nothing would be wrong. He had heard Eva and Manna's version of apology and wanted to stop Kaede's, but decided against it. Now all of a sudden Naruto was more or less proposing to her it was too much for the young Englishman and he promptly fainted onto the ground.

Asuna on the other hand was fuming. First he proposes to Konoka in the middle of the street in broad daylight, something that thought the headmaster was ok with she still wasn't, then he tries to pull the moves on Kaede. Oh she was going to give this pervert a piece of her mind. She ignored Negi falling to the ground and marched up to the supposed pervert. "Now where do you get off, huh? Konoka isn't enough you have to try and get Kaede=san too?" She brought her hand back and was about to throw a punch despite the fact that he was still holding Setsuna when she felt something poke the side of her neck and she froze.

"Can't have you trying to injure my new fiancé now can I, de gozaru?" Kaede had, despite her injuries, managed to move fast enough to stop Asuna from hitting Naruto.

"Stand down Kaede." He commanded, though he was happy that she had said yes. Kaede moved away from Asuna. "Asuna-san I ask you to stay out of my affairs in regards to this topic. If you wish we can speak further on this at a future time." He gently asked but with an edge let no means of argument. "For now I have to get these two to bed and you need to do the same for the kid." He motioned with his head toward Negi.

Asuna reluctantly moved to help Negi. She picked him up and began to move to the hotel. "This isn't over _Kitsune-sensei_." She exaggerated his name.

"If you say so." He thought exasperated. He was emotionally drained from the events of today. "Eva lets go. Kaede, Mana go to your rooms, try not to let anyone see you in your state of dress."

Naruto began to make his way to where his room was with Eva leaving Mana and Kaede alone.

"Where is Chacha?" Eva asked.

"My clone went ahead and took her to our room."

Eva was thinking that she would have to put her to recharge the entire night.

They got the hotel and made their way to their room.

-Meanwhile with Kaede and Mana-

"You realize that you are now in a relationship with a demon right?" Mana asked the now engaged ninja.

She scratched her cheek, "Well it could be worse, de gozaru. Besides he's a good person. Which is more than I can say for myself." She looked at her hands that in her mind were still stained in blood. "As a ninja I'm expected to….. Does it ever get easier?" She said with her head up as if asking the stars.

"… I wouldn't know, I... never really thought about it... Come on we should get some sleep." She placed her hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"Yeah I feel like I'm gonna sleep for days." She said with a smile as they began to walk to the hotel.

**(Training ground 02)**

A lone figure was squatting down examining the damage around the area.

"There's no doubt this is demon energy. Potent, strong demon energy." A boy with white hair thought out loud. "Has the true Kyuubi finally returned?" The boy smiled widely. "I'll have to give his majesty a proper welcome." He finished as he walked under the trees and disappeared into the shadows.

Yay new chapter.

I'm actually quite proud of this one. I put a lot of thought into it... I think. If it turns out that I some how copied parts of someones fanfic I'm sorry but this is chapter 8 and I'm keeping it liked this.

On another note I have decided on the parings. If you can't figure it out then there's no hope for you... it's Naruto/Setsuna/Shizune/Kaede/Mana/Konoka/Eva six seems good enough I can add two more for sure and I'll put a poll up if I get enough reviews telling me to, (have to look after and secure the fans I have after all) so look out for that. If you want it put in a review with something telling me to put a poll.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out due to this, I'll still have some of it written and I'll keep writing it, but if the poll thing goes though then I'll have to change a big portion. It's up to all of you.

Oh I finally found that thing in my setting that shows me how many hits I've had and I gotta say...

TAHNKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU

I had no idea that my FF was that popular so thanks to everyone that reads it.

Well enough with that. Review flame whatever. (I'm sure I'll get plenty of the latter)

Later.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that I use in this.

**Sorry about the time it took for this update, I recently got into WOW and haven't been able to stop, and (it's very addictive). It's taken a large piece of my time and I don't plan on stopping, so there.**

**Anyway I'll update once per month for sure, anything in between is up in the air. (Maybe if I get more reviews, wink-wink ;) For now…..**

ENJOY

-Crash-

Naruto jumped up at the sound kunai in hand.

"Wha.. who.." Half asleep he noticed something move in the corner of the room, acting on instinct he jumped it.

"Eep" Was the only thing he heard as he held the knife to the intruder's neck.

Naruto, now fully awake, looked down to see...Nodoka?

"Um…..hi."

"He-hello sensei." She managed to get out. Naruto hid the kunai as quickly as he had brought it out.

"Nodoka is it Negi-sensei's room?" A voice asked from above. They both looked up to see Yue's head sticking out of the removed tile.

"N-no its Naruto-sensei's" Nodoka replied back.

"Damn… hi Naruto-sensei." Yue jumped down.

"Yo…Um, mind explaining what's going on?"

"No-nothing we weren't in a c-contest for Negi-sensei's kiss or any…" Yue places her hand over Nodoka's mouth.

She dragged her to the side of the room and started whispering…loudly.

"_If he finds out we'll have to do squat in the foyer till morning."_

"_I-I do-don't think Naruto-sensei w-would do that."_

"_Well what if he…."_

"Um.. ladies I can hear you." The demon interrupted. "-sigh- Can you tell me what's going on, please. I promise I won't make you squat in the foyer."

Nodoka looked at Yue who nodded…while drinking from a juice box. _'Where'd she get that?'_ There didn't seem to be any pockets on what they were wearing.

Nodoka's voice brought him out of his musing. "Well th-there's a contest a-amongst the groups to get a-a… um…"

"To get a kiss from Negi-sensei." Yue finished off.

"….. a kiss." The two nodded. "From Negi." Another nod. "… well have fun." Naruto finished. _'This seems like something they'd come up with.' _

"N-Naruto-san" Came a voice from behind him. "What's going on?"

'_Crap.'_

"Is that Konoka-chan?" Yue asked with wide eyes.

"Naruto-sama, is it an enemy?" Another voice from behind.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."_

"Setsuna-chan?" Nodoka's turn.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep…. idiots." A third voice.

"Evangeline-san?" Both yelled out.

"Master is everything alright?"

"Chachamaru?" Nodoka fainted on the spot. Yue looked at her juice box and back at the girls repeatedly before she threw it to the side.

Meanwhile Naruto was….. looking for something to drink.

"Why aren't you freaking out foxy?" Eva was the first to ask.

"Meh. It's already too late to do anything about it may as well make them comfortable." He extended a hand to Yue with a juice box.

Yue looked at it then shook her head. "I'm trying to cut back."

He gave one to Eva Setsuna and Konoka while he sweat dropped. "It's not like this is what's making you see this."

She took the box and began to drink. "So….. what's all this?" She asked looking at the three girls and robot, though she didn't know it.

"Well one of them is my charge and her partner." Looking at a now grumbling Eva and Chachamaru. "And the other two are my fiancés."

"I meant why are you all in the same r…"

"Didn't you say that you were in a competition with the other students?" Naruto interrupted.

"That's right." She shook Nodoka. "Nodoka we have to go now if we're going to make it."

"Wh-wha?"

"No time, let's go." She pushed a confused Nodoka through the opening.

"…. That was a close one." Everybody sweat dropped.

"Naruto-sama what's going on?"

"Well it seems the other girls are having some sort of contest that involves getting a kiss from Negi." He replied like it was nothing.

"...I...see, should we stop them?"

"Of course not Se-chan it sounds like fun we should join in too. Can we Naruto-kun?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto, being the guy that he was, gave in. "Sure, just let me find the one that set everything up to find the rules of this "game". Eva lets go. You two wait here. I'll tell Setsuna-chan when I get the info."

"The boya just can't stay out of trouble, can he?"

"You know you want a kiss too, don't lie to yourself."

Eva blushed. _'I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from you instead… what no I."_

"Of course if you want a kiss from me then I'd be happy to give you one."

"…can you…"

"Read minds? No."

"Then how…"

"I'm just that awesome." He grabbed her and used the Hirashin to teleport where he sensed the ermine.

**-Random room-**

Naruto and Eva appeared behind Kamao and Asakura. Eva as usual ran to the nearest trash can.

"Stupid…-blah-…. Fox."

"Hehe…. Sorry." He looked at the other two that were in the room then to the laptop that was on the table. "So I was right to assume that you were involved Kamao, and Asakura right? Part of the newspaper club. I'm assuming that if the two of you are together then Negi did something to give himself away as a mage she found out and is now going to help the kid by keeping it a secret and helping maintain it like that by using whatever connections that she has right?"

He waited for both of them to nod. "Great now what is this game and -sigh- what are the rules?"

Sighing in defeat Kamao decided to go ahead and tell him about the pactio and the cards, conveniently leaving out the part about the money he would be getting.

"So will this only work for Negi? Or are we going to have everyone that kisses with these pactios?"

"Well… I'm not actually sure. Didn't really think about it."

"-sigh- Is there any way to test it out?"

"….you'd have to find another mage to kiss." Replied Kamao.

"Are there any other mages in the class?" Asakura asked, she had a pen and paper out to list whoever they said.

"Well there's a few that are magically aware, a mercenary, a ninja, a sword woman, and a Chinese martial arts master but no other mages that…I… can….." The sound of scrubbing brought him out of his train of thought, and everyone looked to see the source of it.

Eva.

"Whot." She said with a tooth brush in her mouth.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Did you predict that you were going to throw up?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT. This is just in case you decide to pull off that teleporting thing you do and not tell me about it. Which you did!"

The demon lord smirked at that. "Still haven't gotten use to it have you." He got a glare in return. "How about I promise to tell you about it for now on if you do me a favor?"

Eva narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of favor?" She knew that she wasn't going to like whatever it was that he was going to suggest, but that damned teleportation thing that he did was really getting on her nerves.

Naruto smiled back. "Nothing to big just stand right here for a second." He pointed to the area in front of him.

Eva, remembering what happened the last time that she followed that same instruction, walked in front of him carefully. When she got to where he pointed she looked up to him while getting ready to jump away the moment he tried to do something.

"Hmm, okay. Now I just need you to stand there while I check something." He leaned down as if to examine her face, a look of concentration on his.

Meanwhile Asakura and Kamao, each knowing what he was going to do, were silently cheering him on. The paparazzi queen even had a camera out so that she could catch this moment for a future article….. or blackmail material….. whichever came first.

Naruto was leaning dangerously close to her lips, she didn't know whether to move, punch him, or let him…..

"Okay thanks for that Eva-chan." Naruto finally said taking his face away from hers. "Now we have to find a mage right?" He turned around with a smirk on his face.

Just then Eva realized that she had her eyes closed and her lips puckered.

'_Damn that stupid fox, this is the second time he….. Arrrr why am I even thinking about this.' _She thought with a large blush on her face.

The other two in the room looked disappointed but didn't say anything on the matter. They turned back to the monitors and began to catch up on what they missed.

"You could always try and…." Kamao began when suddenly there was movement behind him and Asakura.

They turned just in time to see a Naruto pull away from Eva and….. another bring down Asakura's camera.

There was suddenly a flash of light and rune circle appeared underneath them, a blast of energy was released from them knocking ermine and friend away. Two cards, surprisingly, appeared in front of the two as the light died down and stopped in front of Naruto and Eva respectively.

Naruto's had a picture of him with his back turned, the white cloak he had on was billowing, it had flames lining the bottom and rising in the middle were it joined and surrounded a picture of a nine tailed fox. What you can see of his under clothes, his pants, were black. Around him were the kanji of the doujutsu that he knew of. To his left was the sharingan, the right was the Byakugan, and above his head was the Rinnengan.

Eva's had a picture of her in her adult form, bats flying around her in a circular pattern. She wore a black gothic dress and had bat like wings coming out of her back. Over her shoulder you could see a…. black glacier of ice with what looked like a giant fox in it. She had one hand placing a lock of hair behind her ear and the other was holding a large scythe with a black handle, the blade though looked like it had been dipped in blood and whatever light that should have been reflected off of it wasn't.

"So ermine guy, why did she get one too?" Naruto turned to ask ignoring the look of shock on Eva's face.

Eva was about to go Hulk on Naruto when she felt something that wasn't supposed to be there…. The rest of her power. She thought about whether or not to tell Naruto about it and decided she should just in case something was wrong, though she didn't want to she didn't want to end up in pain or dead from some kind of backfire from the seal.

"Hey fox, there's something wrong with the seal. It isn't taking my power anymore." She told him.

Naruto turned his head back and looked at her and read her power level. Sure enough the twenty percent that was supposed to be used to power the seal was back in her. He was thinking about all the possible reasons that this could be and came to the conclusion that it had to be the creation of the pactio.

"Well there's only one way to check. Take your top off." He said casually…. Then dodged a punch. _'I swear if that happens again.' _"Do we have to go through this again chibi?"

Eva started grumbling and looked at the ermine that was in the room. "Fine but not here. It's bad enough I have to do this in front of you I'm not going to let that pervert see me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the rodent. Who looked away sheepishly.

"…. I may have stolen the girls under wear when I first got to the school." He told him. "I gave them back and apologized though."

"You apologized to the boya and nobody else, stupid rat." She began to walk out of the room, when she heard Naruto ask Kamao.

"So…. How big are the girls?"

Asakura immediately went into informant mode. "Well the biggest is….." She stopped and watched as Naruto was being pulled back by and embarrassed looking Eva.

**-random room-**

Eva was still blushing as she entered the room while dragging Naruto behind.

"Stupid fox, aren't you suppose to be a teacher? Why would you want to know…" She blushed harder.

"Aww, is Eva-chan embarrassed? It's okay, I don't really care about size. I actually wanted that info for a book I'm going to be writing." He explained.

"What kind of book would need…." She went into a full body blush.

"Ya, and with the kid I'll be sure to make millions. The way the girls can't seem to keep their clothes on around him is gold." He finished off with a perverted giggle.

"Let's just get this over with you perv."

"Okay okay, keep your shirt on…. or take it off I mean, and lay down here."

She did, went to where he was pointing and laid down. Naruto sat on his knees and began looking at the seal he made…. or what was left. Whatever happened during the making of the pactio thing nearly got rid of all of it. The only thing that was left was the part that connected him with her which he was grateful for otherwise she would have been in extreme pain. But even that part was starting to wear off. What was really strange though wasn't that, it was the fact that there was now a new seal that seemed to have mutated from the old one.

And even more surprisingly was the fact that this new seal was like a watered down version of the same seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay before it was joined with him._ 'The reaper death seal.' _He was now fully engrossed in the new seal that was before him. He had never before heard of a seal mutating like this and he, as a seal master, needed to know how it had happened. He started to trace the seal with his finger going over every detail of it and memorizing it for further study later.

Eva on the other hand was confused, here she was almost half naked in front of someone that she hated, or thought she hated, and met not so long ago, yet she was feeling as relaxed as if she were alone drinking coffee in her villa. _'What the hell are you doing to me fox, __**he**_ _was supposed to be the last person that I loved, I wasn't supposed to again.' _

She wasn't like the other girls, she knew when she was falling for someone and knew that denying it would only make it worse. She could honestly say that whatever Naruto was she was falling for him, which irritated her cause for everything that he has done she should hate him. But even if he made her mad she couldn't stay mad for too long he had a kind of cheerful personality that made it so. She felt that if there was anyone she had to follow it would be him.

'_Great now I'm being submissive. What next he makes it so I declare my undying love for him?'_

By now Naruto had been done examining the seal for a while but decided watching Eva make her facial gestures was more entertaining than telling her that he was finished. He had seen all of those expressions before, on some of the previous women that he had been with. He knew that she was finally getting use to him and was falling for him, what he didn't expect though was the fact that she was okay with it.

"So, ready to accept that deal I made you?" The fox lord asked with a grin, and received another surprise.

"Maybe…." The vampire had replied.

Naruto took pride in the fact that he could now read people to the point that he could practically say that he knew what they were thinking. So the fact that she had caught him off guard with the response was like dropping a bomb on all that he knew. Was he really a demon lord now? Was he actually crazy? Was ramen not the best food in the world?... Nope. Even if the world was upside down it would still be the best. But was everything else…. and now he doesn't care.

Eva sweat dropped after seeing him bang his head on the ground and wall then stop completely before getting a bored expression on his face.

"Well you should get your shirt on and go back to that ermine and Asakura to find out about these things." He took out his pactio card.

The "Dark Evangel" forgot that she wasn't wearing a top till he pointed it out, then blushed till she got it on, and even then there was still a little red on her cheeks.

"Let's go."

**-base of operations-**

"And we have two more contestants entering the game, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe. What kind of game will theses two new contestants bring? Who will be the winner and claim the lips of Negi-sensei as well as their prize?"

"She's really into this." Naruto pointed out.

"She makes the game that much more exciting." Kamao responded. "Plus the girls placing more bets is always good for business." He ended.

"Bets?" The demon asked?

"Ya, food tickets. We bet for which girl will get to kiss Negi." Kasumi explained.

"Really." He dug in his pockets and pulled out what tickets he had… which was a lot. "I bet all this on Nodoka." He handed the tickets to them.

"O…kay. Should you really be gambling with students?" Asakura asked.

"No. But should you be setting up a competition that includes all of the students in the same class without the permission that your teacher who is the goal of the competition?"

"Um, no." The paparazzi queen hung her head.

"Anyway, Kamao right?" Said ermine nodded. "Why did both Eva and I get a pactio card?"

"That's easy it means that you're a mage too….. aren't you."

"Um… no. I'm a ninja."

"So you can't use mana?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I use chakra which is a combination of mana and chi."

"Oh, then that would also explain it." All of a sudden a white board with drawings appeared behind Kamao who gained glasses and a pointer. "A pactio is made using the mana of the mage that kisses them to regulate what mana the partner has, bring it out, and make a link with it. In truth the cards are nothing more than a catalyst representing the link that was made. This allows the partner to use the energy of the mage that kisses him/her." The board pointer and glasses disappeared. "So because both of you have some kind of mana both of you got a card."

"Ok." Naruto replied.

"Nitta the Demon has captured Hasegawa and Akashi, teams four and three have lost their respective partners." She looked at another video feed. "It also seems that team five and one are having a show down…. In front of Negi's room. The winner is sure to claim his lips."

"She's getting way to into this." Eva said.

"Oh, what's this the independent team of Konoka and Setsuna have joined the fray and… and team two has as well. This team has proven that they have no equal when it comes to combat. It appears that they will…. Wait one of team five has broken from the group, -gasp-, Nodoka has made it into Negi-sensei's room. Could it be her that manages to capture his lips?"

**-inside room a few minutes before-**

'_May as well make this a bit more interesting.' _"Negi, hey Negi." A clone of Naruto tried to wake Negi up.

"Mmn, Naruto-san? What are you doing?" Negi, still groggy from waking up asked.

"Well I thought since all these strange things have been happening lately we should go patrol the grounds. I've already made a round but I thought that someone else should try in case I missed something along the way."

After fully waking up Negi realized who he was talking to. "N-Naruto-san. What happened to Sakurazaki-san and Konoe-san? Why didn't you tell me you were a demon? Are you going to hurt my…" Naruto sensing people outside the room placed his hand over his mouth.

"They're okay, it doesn't matter, and no I'm not going to hurt your students. They're my students too and I would never dream of hurting my students." He answered all of his questions. "Now, I have a mission for you, can you patrol the hotel grounds and see if you can find anything that I missed when I did? I don't want a careless mistake on my part hurt our students."

Negi still wasn't sure if he should trust the demon in front of him till he started talking about the students. Looking in his eyes he saw the same look he saw in Takahata-sensei, a respectable and strong teacher that wouldn't let any harm befall his students.

"O-k Naruto-san. I'll get right on it." He went to get his staff then went to the window were Naruto was waiting.

"Like I said I already went on a patrol, all I need you to do is make a second sweep to see if I missed anything. You shouldn't worry too much though I don't think that the enemy will be around today. But in case something does happen shoot your magic into the sky and I'll head were you are with re-enforcements."

"Y-yes sir. Um, can you bring Asuna-san too?"

"Sure kid, now go." Naruto practically pushed him out of the window.

When Negi was out of sight he went to work. He **henge**'d into Negi and pretended to go to sleep, just as the door to the room opened.

'_Ok it's Nodoka, time to get some Icha-Icha material and win this little bet.' _Nodoka kneeled down next to the futon 'Negi' was in and leaned towards his face.

Suddenly the door to the room was flung open again and Ku-Fei ran in and pushed Nodoka away.

"No way, aru. I'm getting Negi-kun's lips." She leaned down and was about to kiss 'Negi' when the Narutaki sisters began pulling her back.

"No way he's mine." Fuka yelled out.

"Yours? You said we could share!" Fumika yelled back.

The two along with Ku-Fei began to fight. Konoka thought it looked fun and began to join in as well, Kaede was just hanging back watching the show. Setsuna was doing the same but was ready to jump in to save Konoka just in case things went too far.

Kaede looked at Setsuna with an apologetic look. "I…I'm so.."

"As I'm sure Naruto-sama said I don't hold a grudge. And given the circumstances I would have probably done the same." Setsuna said cutting her off. "Plus now that you're with him as well there's really no point in arguing." She then turned around.

Kaede smiled. "I guess you're right, de gozaru." She then proceeded to bow at Setsuna's back. _'Thank you, Setsuna-sama'_

Meanwhile a second Naruto clone was outside the window jotting down notes at a speed that had smoke coming from the paper. _'This is great, I knew the kid was perfect for research…. I'm starting to sound like Ero-sennin….' _He paused and looked up. _'Wherever you are Ero-sennin I'm continuing your work hope I make you proud super perv….. Hope that other clone doesn't blow his cover._

Inside the clone was thinking the same thing, with all of the people fighting around him it was only a matter of time before he was hit and poof. _'Got to get out of here.'_

While nobody was looking he slipped out to the room through the window, he nodded to the other clone who then henged into Negi, the one that was in the room then made three more already henged clones and all went their separate ways into the hotel.

**-back in room-**

Everyone but Nodoka and Yue had left the room, Nodoka was still knocked out from hitting her head when Ku-Fei knocked her to the side.

"Stay here Nodoka, I'll go bring Negi-sensei."

She got up and left the room or would have if 'Negi' didn't come in before.

"Ah, Yue-san I'm glad I caught you." The clone looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, Negi-sensei good timing can you…"

"And Nodoka-san is here too." He said. "This is good timing." _'Time to show the world why I won that Oscar….. what's and Oscar?_ "Well the truth is I actually wanted to speak with the two of you." 'Negi' began to fidget, a light blush appeared on his face. "I've been thinking and…. is it okay if I….."

**-second clone dubbed Negi two -**

"Where could my little Negi-kun be? I know I haven't lost yet, he escaped but where? I will tak… protect Negi-sensei's lips from all that would try anything inappropriate." Ayaka was so far into her world that she didn't hear someone open and close the door behind her.

'_She is the definition of a cradle robber….. lucky kid.' _"Yukihiro-san…"

**-with Negi clone three-**

"Negi-kun, will you come out if I gave you candy?" Makie was trying to bait Negi out…. with a lollypop.

'_She would have better luck with a text book.' _Thought Negi three with a sweat drop_. _

"Maybe he likes chocolate more." She bites the lollypop. "Mmm, good."

"Makie-san…" _'Hope she doesn't eat me…..today.'_

**-with Negi clone four-**

"Ku-Fei-san, Kaede-san…." _'Damn looks like Kaede knows.' _He thought when he saw she had opened one of her eyes in surprise. _'Wonder what she'll do?' _He wasn't too surprised when he saw her back away. _'Ha, has a prankster's spirit.' _He discreetly winked at her and both her eyes widened, before a look of concentration came over her. She then opened her eyes and smiled. _'She needs training to see though a henge or differentiate between people's chakra faster. Meh, I'll worry about it later.' _

**-with Negi clone five-**

"Fumika-chan, Fuka-chan…" _'At least these two are his age.' _Negi had girls five years older than him practically throwing themselves at him. _'Kid is damn lucky.'_

-with real Naruto… and reluctant Eva-

"Dammit fox you tell me that I misuse my power but look at what you're doing." _'Why do I always fall for the perverts.' _

"Aww, come on chibi-chan there's no real harm." Naruto was sitting cross legged with his eyes closed. He was using the connection with his clones to see what they were seeing. So far he was laughing, sweating, and sweat dropping, but everything was going as planned. "If you behave yourself, and don't kill me." He finished in a mumble. "I'll give you some of the winnings I get."

"…fine."

-**with the other girls-**

All the girls no participating in the contest were huddled around their TVs watching the feed. "A plot twist so exciting." "Which is the real one?" "Asakura really knows how to put on a show."

'_The way he moves and acts…. It's the movements of a fighter….. it can't be Negi-sensei…. but who can have the power to….. the dem…. Naruto-sensei….. as long as he doesn't do anything to endanger the students I won't act…..but if something does happen.' _These were the thoughts of a certain gunslinger.

-**with Setsuna and Konoka-**

They were walking around looking for Negi when they came across a room with the door open. Konoka looked inside and saw a TV.

"Hey Se-chan. When that clone of Naruto's told us the rules did it say anything about looking at a TV to see where Negi-sensei was?" Konoka said mischievously.

"…I don't believe so Ojou-sama."

"Good then let's go win this competition." She said going into the room.

She turned the TV on and went to the right channel. They were both surprised when they saw the multiple Negis asking the girls for a kiss.

"Wha… what's going on?" Konoka asked.

"I'm not sure Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied just a confused. "Let me ask Naruto-sama it may be an enemy plus now that I take the time I can't sense Negi-sensei on the grounds."

"Naruto-sama, can you hear me?" She waited for a moment.

"Yo, Setsuna-chan, hey this is the first time that you use the link to contact me isn't it?"

Setsuna blushed.

Konoka on the other hand pouted. _'I feel so left out.'_

"Ojou-sama." Konoka looked to Setsuna.

"Yes?"

"Naruto-sama says you shouldn't feel left out, he'll make it so that you get a mental link with the two of us soon."

Konoka smiled at the fact that Naruto knew what she was feeling. "Tell him I said thank you and that I look forward to it."

"She says thank you and that she looks forward to getting the link….. how…"

"Did I know? I'm just that good." He finished and replied. "As for the multiple Negus, that's just clones of me in a henge, nothing to worry about." A shiver ran down his spine. _'It feels like there's something to worry about now.' _"Um, Setsuna-chan. Did you just tell Konoka-chan that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you two walking towards the room I'm in?"

"….yes."

"…I'll see you in a little bit." 

**(with Naruto)**

"I am so dead."

"So, your fiancé figure out what you're doing, huh?" Eva smirked at his misfortune.

"Yeah well I wonder what she'll think when she finds out that you're taking half of the proceeds."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

Eva saw that he wasn't joking before turning away smirk still on her face. "Not like it matters she's no match for me." She said confidently.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. You saw when I helped her release her power, she has just a bit more than you do for sure, and when she learns how to control it….." He finished.

"…."

"Guess you'll help me calm her down then." Not a question.

**(with Negi clone one)**

Yue was conflicted, on one hand she was getting a kiss from who she now realized was her growing crush on the other hand she was going to betray her best friend by doing the same thing. She was trying to resist but while she was backing up she fell.

'Negi' was having fun, not in the sense that he was pretty much molesting a her, but in the sense that even with someone else's look he was still making her this nervous….. or was it because he was using the kid's look. _'Bah, doesn't matter.' _He saw Yue start to give in.

**(with Negi clone two)**

'_Woah, if she's this excited about a kiss what'll she do if I ask her to….' _He had asked for a kiss and she freaks out grabbing a makeup kit, setting up a camera to record them….. finding a toothbrush and a sink somewhere. _'Seriously where do these girls get this sort of stuff.'_

**(with Negi clone three)**

'_Me? A pervert? She's the one getting all excited about kissing a ten year old. Ouch my cheek…..and not the good one.'_

"Oh, so exciting. I just can't say no. Just a little one though okay."

'_Whatever you say."_

**(with Negi clone four)**

'_Feels like I've been here before.' _The Negi impersonator thought to itself, while being pinned to the wall by Ku-Fei's foot. _'At least she didn't make me go poof.'_

"Ayaya…. This is so embarrassing…. Just a moment." She had her head turned and was preparing herself mentally.

'_It's not like I asked her to do it….. though her legs are nice.'_

**(with Negi clone five)**

'_Well this is to be expected with kids.' _After he asked for the kiss they had started to fight over who would be the first to kiss him. _'At least they're kind of normal….. now that I think about it normal is pretty boring.' _He hung back and watched the twins duke it out.

**(back with real Naruto)**

"Hey fox she's almost here. Shouldn't we run or something?" Eva asked the demon who was still communicating with his other clones.

"I just need a little more time, Nodoka still hasn't woken up and the other clones are keeping the rest busy. If I leave now not only will we lose the bet but all of the clones will …"

"Naruto honey what bet are you talking about?" A dangerously sweet sounding voice asked from the other side of the door where he and Eva were in.

'_Crap.' _Was the only coherent word going through both of their heads. Suddenly the door opened slowly and in came a smiling Konoka. Not the I'm happy kind of smile but the EXPLAIN NOW kind. Setsuna was walking behind her a safe distance feeling the waves of killing intent coming from her ojou.

"Um, Konoka-hime…. Whatever do you mean?" Asked the new nine tails as he backed away with Eva with his tails between his legs.

"Don't play dumb fox it'll only make things worse." Eva replied not taking her eyes away from the person she, at the moment, feared.

"NARUTO."

With his last thought he gave his clones the message to continue but retreat if they were found out.

**(with Negi one)**

He was finally going in for the kiss when he sensed the real Negi had almost gotten to the hotel. _'Damn it. Couldn't have worst timing.' _He paused for a moment and thought.

That moment was all that Yue needed to see the TV that was turned on in the room, and what she saw was… five Negis? _'What's going on?' _She pushed the Negi that was about to kiss her away. "Who are you?"

The 'Negi' clone looked confused for a moment. "I'm….crap." He replied when he saw the TV. He started to run towards the door when something hit the back of his head.

"Wha-what's going on Yue." She saw the form of Negi on the floor. "What happened to Negi-sensei?"

"That's an imposter, look." She pointed at the TV.

"B-but what if th-this is the real one and those are the imposters?"

"…didn't think of that." Yue answered honestly, Nodoka sweat-dropped. "Damn." She turned to the fallen form of Negi. "Are you the real Negi-sens.." The clone poofed away in a cloud of smoke. "Guess not." Nodoka sweat dropped again.

Meanwhile all the other clones felt one of their own had dispelled and began carrying out their last orders….. retreat.

**(Negi clone two)**

'_Crap I need to get out of here.' _He began running away from the class president. _'The boss just had to order a retreat…. I almost got a kiss from a hot girl…. And she was willing.'_

"Sensei where are you going." She asked as she followed him.

**(Negi clone three)**

"Negi-kun wait, I have more candy." Makie gave chase.

'_What's with here and the candy thing' _He thought with a sweat-drop.

**(Negi clone four)**

"Negi-bozu wait, aru."

'_She greeted me with a foot to the face and she wants me to wait….. who am I kidding I probably would.'_

'_Naruto-dono and Ku-Fei-dono look like they're enjoying themselves, de gozaru.' _Kaede thought with a smile as she followed the two.

**(Negi clone five)**

The twins were still fighting so it wasn't too hard to get away from them… till they saw him walk away that is.

"He's trying to escape." Fuka pointed out.

Fukima looked at her sister holding out her hand. "Truce?"

Fuka looked at her sister's hand before taking it. "Truce."

'_For now.' _They both thought. Then took after the now running 'Negi' clone.

**(front desk area)**

"So what do we do now?" Negi clone two asked.

"Did the boss say anything?" Three responded.

"Nope." Four.

"Not that I heard." Five.

"Looks like we lost one." Two pointed out.

"The boss wants Nodoka to win so we have to keep the rest away from Negi." Three said taking the lead.

"Right so when the other girls get here split up and distract the others, Negi should be entering the hotel soon." Two said bringing his fist down in between them. The others did the same just as the girls came.

"Break." All of them said and went to their respective charges.

"Negi-kun." "Negi-bozu." "Negi-sensei." "Sensei." Makie, Ku-Fei, the twins and Ayaka cried out.

"What there's four of them?" Ayaka asked with stars in her eyes.

'_She really needs help with that.'_

"What is going on here?" Nitta finally coming down asked.

"It's the law cheese it." Negi two yelled out.

"Wha-f-fo…Neg…-sen…" Nitta couldn't comprehend how there could be more than one Negi and promptly passed out.

"Ni-Nitta-sensei." Nodoka and Yue seemed to be the only ones that were concerned about their other sensei.

The others had finally caught up with their respective clones and were a bit too forward with them.

Makie pulled a little too hard with her ribbon thing was pulled back and flew into the wall making the clone disperse. "Aw, this one was a fake too."

Ku-Fei jumped onto the one that she was chasing, and the shock of the fall dispelled it. "I wanted a kiss, aru."

'_So which is the real one?' _Thought Kaede.

The twins were chasing their own clone. Fukima was able to get ahead while Fuka kept 'Negi' busy. "Give it up Negi-sensei, we'll catch you eventually." Fukima was just around the corner and extended her leg. 'Negi' tripped and face planted…. Hard. _'That's going to leave a mark.' _It thought as it dispersed.

The last remaining clone decided that if it kept running something like what happened to the others would happen to him, so to save itself the pain it gave up.

"So turns out the others were fakes that means that you have to be the real one." Ayaka stated.

'_At least she's not stupid that logic would have worked if Negi was here.'_

Ayaka was about to kiss 'Negi' when a foot hit her in the side.

"What the hell is going on here you brat."

'_Ok, didn't expect Asuna to be finished with her bath so soon.'_

"Arr, first I find someone is peeping on me in the bath.."

'_So that's why…. At least I got some good research.'_

"…..then I can't catch him. And now I find that the shotacon is trying to molest you. I know you're involved somehow you brat I want answers."

'_Well time to go before I die.' _It thought before dispelling itself.

"If they were all fake…. then where's the real one?" Ayaka now holding her side asked herself.

**(hotel lobby)**

"Finally finished." The real Negi has arrived. He looked around saw Nodoka and blushed who blushed back. "A… um Nodoka-san…. Um about what happened before…"

"Ah, n-no I mean… you don't have to wo-worry about that.. I um."

**(with Asakura and Kamao)**

First Naruto and Eva disappear, then the Negi clones appear, if that wasn't bad enough it turns out that all the clones were fakes. They turned to look at each other.

"Cut our losses?" Kamao asked.

"And run? Sounds like an idea." The reporter responded.

They gathered the winnings and were heading out the door much to the protest of the girls watching the feed.

"Wait nee-san it's the real Negi… he has his staff and everything."

She rushed back to the monitor.

"Could it be… team five has the advantage. Will it be them that claim Negi-sensei's lips? Damn I knew I should have bet on the same person Naruto-sensei bet on."

From the monitor came sounds of disbelief. "Did she say Naruto-sensei?" "Is he there right now?" "Ahh, hi Naruto-sensei?" "Can I still change my bet?"

**(Back in lobby)**

"No I… the truth is…. I…. I don't really know what it means to like someone." He paused trying to find the right words. "I mean I like you too… but I also like everyone in the class. As in student teacher like."

"Um no… um… sensei." Nodoka tried to explain.

"I can't give you an answer right now…but…but if we can start as friends…. The maybe one day…."

Nodoka gave him a smile "Th-that sounds great."

'_Yup, this is the real Negi-sensei.' _Yue thought from behind.

**(With Naruto and co)**

"Aww, isn't that precious Naruto-kun?" Asked Konoka.

"Well if I could see…" Naruto started.

"What was that?" Konoka responded in a sweet voice.

"N-nothing honey nothing." He said hurriedly. He had multiple bumps on his head, his nose was bleeding, and both his eyes looked like they were swollen shut.

"That's what I thought you said."

"Sorry Naruto-sama when she gets like that not even Konoe-dono or her father can control her… or they're too afraid to try."

"It's ok Setsuna-chan I should be fully healed in a little bit. Speaking of which how are you feeling?"

"…I should be able to train again by tomorrow…..ojou-sama's healing abilities are amazing."

"I'm glad and yes they are, with training I wouldn't be surprised if she could bring a person back from death's door."He looked at the monitor. _'Looks like I'll win this bet yet.' _He thought as he saw Yue's foot extend to trip Nodoka.

**(Asakura and Kamao)**

"Alright the Miyazaki Nodoka pactio card." Kamao cheered.

"But we only got the one." She then looked at the betting tickets. "Well at least we get these too. Let's go Kamao-chi." She opened the door only to see an angry looking Nitta.

"So you're the one that organized this Asakura."

"…hehe… busted."

"Everyone involved, squats in the lobby till morning. You too Negi-sensei."

**(later in the lobby)**

"At least we're here together." "I get to sit with Negi-sensei till morning." "I need to do some serious self searching." "I knew this would happen." "But it's more fun with everyone else." "At least I made a profit."

"Why are you two here Naruto-dono, Evangeline-dono?" Kaede asked with one eye open looking at them curiously. Both of them had anime style tears coming from their eyes.

"Never make Konoka mad." Naruto responded to which Eva nodded. _'At least I won.'_

Kaede just had a question mark over her head.

**(Naruto's room)**

In the room Konoka sneezed.

"Bless you ojou-sama."

"Come now Se-chan you can call me Konoka, or even Ko-chan."

"That wouldn't be proper i…." She stopped seeing Konoka wave her to stop.

"Now now. Anyway looks like I will have to punish Naruto-kun more tomorrow."

In the lobby Naruto cried harder.

'_Ojou-sama is scary when she's mad.'_

_**-A few hours later-**_

Naruto looked out from the roof of the school and looked down onto the city, the sun just beginning to rise on the horizon and basking the city in a beautiful glow. "What the hell is going on with me? Am I getting soft or...was all of that anger just a passing thing?" Naruto gazed out at the glowing city where his new students where staying. "This is my chance to make my life different…. Should I….These people...they actually want to know me, the real me. To them, I'm not just some demon or a monster, to them...I'm just a person. Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Evangeline... I will not fail the trust that you have given me." A smirk appeared on Naruto's lips. "Doesn't mean I won't play a few pranks on them though...just to keep life interesting." Naruto disappeared in a flash of blue fire, ready for the new day, looking forward to the adventure that it would brings.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Yay, done. This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be.**

**Anyway as I was looking through the reviews I saw that some of you thought that Naruto was acting a bit uncharacteristically and he got angry with just a few words….. well now that I look back I kinda have to agree. But you have to remember that until he fully absorbs the Kyuubi into himself he's still only human. The past trauma in his life, that will be explained in a later chapter, led him to be a little unstable.**

**But enough of that. I haven't forgotten about the keeper that is still in his head. She, and yes I'm keeping her female she won't be in the harem though, will have more of a part in the next chapter but it will still be small. I want to build the relationships with Naruto and the other girls first.**

**Oh and from now on I will refer to her as the Kyuubi and the male version that no longer exists as the old Kyuubi…. just so there's no confusion in the future.**

**Another thing, I'm going to take off that semi-dark part of the description, it just seems that the Naruto I've portrayed just isn't dark so…. Yeah.**

**As for the pairings I'm actually thinking of adding three more it's between these four. Zazie, Haruka, Ako, and Ku-Fei. Personally I'd like all four but I'm stopping it at nine. So choose because I absolutely won't add any more. **

_**Zero: Personally, I'm gonna go with Ku-Fei and Zazie.**_

**Right say hello to zerohour20xx my new…. first beta. So any spelling, grammar, and plot holes aren't all my fault.**

**Anyway flame review whatever.**

**Rose out. **


	10. Chapter 10

"**Demon form talk/**** K****yuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any manga/anime sad as it may be.

**Faster update, no?**

_**Zero: I'd say.**_

**Quiet you…^ my beta.**

**Confession time, I've looked through my previous chapters recently and have found them to be…bad. In the last three or so chapters my writing has taken a turn for the worst, look out for some chapters to be rewritten and others to be completely remade. I'll still update but I just can't leave them as they are.**

**Anyway if you haven't already check out my new FF "The Forgotten Road" if you like Air Gear…I'm not sure if you'll like my story, I'm proud of the two chapters that I wrote but it's still up to you whether or not you like it.**

**Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

**-O-**

**(morning Naruto's room)**

"Stupid Nitta, making me squat. I thought as a teacher I would get some sort of leeway." Naruto's knees felt like they had been repeatedly hit with a hammer and then stomped on while his legs felt like they were made of cement. "Why does this hurt so much anyway, I'm a demon lord for fucks sake." He grumbled as he rubbed his knees. "Ouch, what was that for Konoka-chan?" He asked now clutching his head.

"Don't use such crude language Naruto-kun or I'll have to punish you again." Konoka wasn't going to give the fox lord any chances today. "Everything may have turned out okay yesterday but you're still on 24/7 watch." She smiled knowing that she had so much hold over her fiancé.

"Whipped." Eva put her own two cents in. She had been complaining a little while ago as well, that was until she and Naruto had gotten back to their room and Konoka's teasing began. Now she was having fun. "Not even married and already in the dog house, foxy? You need to keep you sub...or...di...nates…" she suddenly felt a large amount of magical energy being released. "Umm…I…" She was stuttering. _'Damn how much power does this girl have?' _

"You weren't teasing my future husband, were you, Evangeline-san?" She saw Eva shake her head. "Good because the only ones able to do that are me and Se-chan here. Right Se-chan?" She turned to look at the sword-woman.

"Of-of course Konoe-ojou-sama." "Sorry Naruto-sama." She thought through the mental link. She was slightly unnerved at the power Konoka was releasing but she knew her ojou didn't have any ill intent.

"It's okay, Setsuna-chan." Naruto responded giving her a smile.

"And stop using your mental link to speak with Se-chan…makes me feel left out." Konoka wanted to be able to talk with both of them privately too but Naruto had said she had to wait before he marked her.

Naruto smiled at the cute face Konoka was making. "Don't worry Konoka-chan as soon as I speak with your father and get his approval, or not, I'll have no problem with giving you the same abilities I gave Setsuna-chan here." Naruto wanted nothing more than to mark her then and there. _'Damn demon instincts.' _But wanted to do things right and ask her father for approval first.

"**Don't know why you're going to mark her regardless." **A voice in his head pointed out.

'_Kyuubi? That you?' _

"**No, it's ****the fucking Easter Bunny****, who else would it be you idiot?" **She shot at him.

'_I've had more than your voice in my head before if you don't remember.' _He rebutted. Seriously came out wrong though. _'Makes me sound crazy.'_

"**You are. Anyway, while you were out there playing your little games, I was busy doing actual work." **Talking about the piles of information that was scattered around the in his mindscape. **"Took forever to get these things sorted." **She began to calm down before she asked in her most seductive sounding voice. **"Maybe I deserve a little reward, no?" **

Naruto sweat-dropped at her change of tone. _'From angry to seductive in seconds…did I model you off Anko?' _

"**Not sure, I just am. I'm not modeled off anyone. I'm just here to fix you mind and stuff, if I sound like anyone from your past its just coincidence." **She explained. **"When I'm done giving you all the information the previous Kyuubi had, then I will disappear till I am needed again."**

Naruto looked a bit somber. _'You seem okay with that.' _He thought that ceasing to exist would make anyone sad or angry at least.

"**Meh, so long as you're alive I won't ever truly cease to be, so just stay alive and I won't have any problems with what happens to me in between." **She explained in an uncaring tone.

'_Okay so what do you have to give me today?' _Since Naruto became a demon he's wanted to learn more of the position he was in…the all powerful techniques also sounded nice.

"**Well, there are the hundreds of 'pages' on demon etiquette, plenty of your ninja techniques as well as demon ones. There's demon laws and charters, sealing techniques, and much, much more." **The library like entity listed what was in abundance leaving the things he could learn literally in his sleep for when he slept.

'_I'll have to learn it eventually so might as well get etiquette over with now. Is there any way you can give me the information without me having to go into an info overload coma?' _Naruto was still feeling the last info attack he received.

"**Aw, no fun." **Kyu pouted. Naruto just scowled in response. **"Fine, just hold your hands out in front of you and channel your demon energy between them. I'll change the raw information into a book." **She explained as she readied herself to do just that.

Naruto snapped out of his conversation with Kyu only to find the girls that were in the same room staring at him. "…what?" he saw all of them flinch and step back a step. Setsuna was the one to explain.

"W-well you were making strange faces and I was worried and…" She blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to continue. Konoka continued from where she left off with a blush of her own.

"Well you just looked so cute with your ears and tails swaying back and forth while you switched through your facial expressions we couldn't resist." She pushed her fingers together while blushing. "E-even Evangeline-san couldn't resist, see." They both looked to the vampire who was mid step out the door trying to escape before the blonde began teasing.

"Aww…" He was punched to the wall before he could say another word. "…ouch." He had a fist imprint on his face, as he got up he felt killing intent concentrated on him. Putting his hands up in defense he cowered before the almighty entity that was, "the all powerful chibi-pire."

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him with mixed reactions, Setsuna and Konoka even the newly animated Chachamaru were either giggling or holding in a laugh, well the latter and the former, Konoka was on the floor laughing her head off.

"Hahahaha, chibi-pire. Hahahahah." She had tears running down her cheeks, her fist was pounding the floor and she was gasping for air with all the laughing that she was doing.

Eva though she was…gone? Naruto felt relieved for a moment and relaxed, then he felt that air around him shift and –wham-.

There was a loud explosion along with the sound of trees snapping and tremors from multiple impacts to the ground. _'Holy shit, a sonic boom. Didn't think the chibi had it in her.' _Naruto thought all the while he bounced and slammed his way through the woods surrounding the hotel.

Somewhere in between the bounces he sent a small amount of energy through the seal that connected him to Eva. _'Hope it was worth it though.' _He finally stopped in the middle of the road close to the three falls from the other day, completely unscathed of course.

The spectators that saw him began to clap. "Did you see that?" "Amazing effects." "I wonder what acting school he went to." "Where are the cameras?" "That was epic." "Did you see…" The rest of the people were thinking along the same lines.

Naruto being the attention hog he was got up dusted himself off and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here for the rest of the week so be ready to experience action like you've never seen." Said with his fox like grin then began walking back to the hotel. _'Things are going to be fun these next few days.' _

**(at the hotel)**

The moment Naruto got too far from her Eva began to feel a torrent of electricity going through her paralyzing her immediately. "Master." Chachamaru didn't know how much damage the seal would do to her master and was therefore worried. The electricity didn't stop for another twenty seconds the entire time Eva was screaming in pain.

Then it suddenly stopped. "….-cough- totally worth it." Eva coughed out. Her clothes and parts of her skin had smoke coming off them, the skin was healing quickly though. "Chachamaru –cough- get me a –cough- change of clothes." She managed to get out.

"Y-yes master." Chachamaru though still worried complied.

Meanwhile Konoka and Setsuna were looking out the new exit in the room with worried looks. "I-is Naruto-kun going to be okay?" Konoka who didn't know the demon lord's limits asked.

"I-I'm sure he's fine…I think." Setsuna answered. She was worried despite the fact that she knew he was okay.

"The fox is fine, I would have kept getting shocked if he wasn't." She was getting dressed in fresh clothes. "…would have been worth it if he died though." She finished dressing when Naruto walked in through the hole in the wall. "Told ya." She scowled, though if you looked closely you could see a look of relief flash momentarily on her face.

"I'm not paying for this either." He pointed over his shoulder. "Speaking of which, how did all those holes you made yesterday morning get repaired?" He pointed at the walls that were obviously fixed recently.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked still worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Konoka-chan." He saw Setsuna shifting her eyes to and away from him. "Thank you to Setsuna-chan." He smiled at the blush that followed. "But seriously how did…" He then heard a short incantation.

"Evocation, Spirituais de Decimo Renovo*." Eva chanted, ten little spirits that looked like gnomes now floated around her. They saw the hole in the wall and moved to it taking positions evenly around it before they began to chant in an unrecognizable language.

Before their eyes the wall began to magically appear from the middle out till there was only a complete wall in place. The gnome like creatures turned to the vampire and nodded before disappearing. Eva then turned to the group while flipping her hair over her shoulder. She saw two of the four spectators looking at her in awe.

"…what?" It wasn't a big deal really, just a usual spell…okay it was a highly advanced summoning spell and she was very smug about knowing she could make the two females gape in awe. She slowly turned to Naruto hoping to see the same look of amazement that Setsuna and Konoka had. Instead she gaped…and got a slight nose bleed.

There in front of his bag was a nearly naked Naruto rummaging through his bag looking for a change of clothes. Setsuna and Konoka saw the look on Eva's face and turned to look and got blasted back with a torrent of blood coming from their nose.

"Hmm, should I go with the black or dark blue today…" Naruto was deep seemingly deep in thought about what he was going to wear. He turned and faced Eva, flexing his muscles while doing so. "What do you think, Eva-chan?" He asked with his best lady killer smile and a sensual voice.

That did it for the vampire now joining the two in blissful unconsciousness. The only one remaining was Chachamaru. "That was not very nice, Kitsune-sensei." She stated in her usual monotone voice albeit a little irritated.

Naruto decided to go for four of four, he made a single hand seal and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared there was a Negi lookalike with fox ears and a tail peeking out from behind. "Chacha-chan I-I'm scared, c-can you hold me?" He asked with dreaded puppy dog like eyes.

Chachamaru's reaction was pretty funny. She stood still as if processing what was in front of her, then when it finally did steam began coming out of her nonexistent ears and she started shaking like she was going to blow up before she ultimately fell seemingly unconscious.

"Hehe, still got it?" He smiled while transforming back. "Now…should I go with blue or black..?" He pondered again.

"Go with black foxy, it fits you waaay better than blue." He heard a voice come from where Eva's things were. "By the way, great job, there was so much blood it was awesome." Naruto walked to the bags and looked around only to see a doll placed by one of them.

"Was that you?" He felt ridiculous talking to a doll but he had to admit he had done stranger things.

"Yeah that was me foxy, got a problem with that?" The doll responded, slightly irked that the blonde didn't believe her.

"Nope, just making sure I'm not going crazy." _'It's bound to happen someday.' _Her thought to himself.

"Haha, of course you're crazy foxy, it's what makes you so fun." She answered.

"I guess so. Anyway so you think black would be better for today?" He smiled going back to the clothes that he laid out for himself. "You know I think you're right. Thanks." He put the clothes on and turned back to the doll. "How can I make it up to you…um."

"Oh, I'm Chachazero. You're Naruto right?" She saw him nod. "How about you take me with you today? I'm really bored just laying here by myself all day." A sad look took appeared on the doll's face, which quickly turned into a look of sadistic glee. "Plus with you I get to see a lot more blood."

Naruto sweat dropped at the sudden change of tone. "Sure no problem, I'll have to ask Eva-chan but I'm sure she won't complain." Naruto responded before grabbing the doll and placing it on his shoulder.

"No foxy higher, higher" The doll protested. Naruto placed it on his head. "That's better, thanks foxy." Chachazero got as comfortable as a doll could. "Now…when's master going to wake up?" The doll asked, though she liked the sight of the blood that spilled out the seeing the same blood kind of got old after a while.

"Hmm…" Naruto had his hand under his chin pretending to be in deep thought. "No clue…" He got a stick from out of nowhere and began poking the unconscious vampire. "I've never seen a vampire pass out from blood loss."

"Oh, how many vampires have you seen?" The doll asked curiously.

"Just her." Naruto continued poking Eva enjoying every second. "Though it does make sense for a vampire."

The doll on his head sweatdropped. "Whatever foxy, let's go. Master and the rest can catch up." Chachazero said.

"Hmm, alright I'm kind of hungry anyway. Onwards to food, Zero-chan" Naruto dramatically posed and pointed to the door.

"And to blood." The doll did the same, or as well as it could being unable to really move.

It was Naruto's turn to sweat drop at its fetish for blood while walking out the door towards the cafeteria.

**(hotel foyer)**

'_I hate this place with a passion now.' _Naruto thought remembering the previous day and how he spent it squatting in the same foyer that he was in now. After having eaten breakfast he decided to look for the young magi teacher and ask him, or the ermine, about the card he had gotten the previous day.

It didn't take long to find them, seeing as how they were making the most noise. The ermine and mage were speaking with Asuna about something with Asakura just sitting there giving her input when needed. Naruto decided to pull a prank and began sneaking up behind them, intent on scaring the living daylights out of them, when he saw the shy Nodoka hiding just out of sight of the four.

'_Hmm, wonder what she's doing.' _He went into full stealth mode and began listening in on what Negi and the rest were saying. _'Blah blah blah other cards yada yada perverted ermine…ooo, so I just have to say Adeat to activate the card. Seems a little too…simple.' _He saw Asuna use it and caught a glimpse of her panties. _'Only around Negi.' _He thought scribbling notes in a notebook. _'Were are you going.'_

Nodoka didn't know what was going on with the talking ermine but knew that when Asuna said Adeat her card became a fan. _'S-so just say…' _"Adeat." A light suddenly flashed and in her hands appeared a book.

Naruto meanwhile caught another panty shot and wrote it in his notebook. _'Well I'm not complaining, more material for me.' _He saw her blush when she read the first few pages of the book. _'I have to see this.' _He weaved a small genjutsu around him to make him invisible to an untrained eye, he then walked up the wall and on to the ceiling and moved right above where Nodoka was standing.

"Y-Yue." He saw the said girl walk to Nodoka and try to look at the book. Naruto saw a few pages that were talking about what had happened between Yue and "Negi" aka Naruto clone. It had phrases that made it sound like they were being spoke through Yue's point of view instead of Nodoka's.

'_So it pretty much reads the mind of whomever the user calls…if I was able to use that book…' _The possibilities were nearly endless. Nodoka got flustered when she read the book and was freaking out when Yue tried to look at it. They were both cut off by Haruna who told them to get ready.

After they had left Naruto dropped from the ceiling and looked around before removing the justu that surrounded him. "Well time to see if the girls are ready to go." He began walking to the room they were staying in still thinking on what he would do if he had that book. "What do you think of that book Zero-chan?"

"Looks like fun, maybe we can look into my mind with it, then you can see why I love blood so much." She responded. "By the was foxy, how did you keep me on your head while you were upside down?" She thought that she was going to fall the moment he went up the side of the wall.

"I used my chakra." He explained like it was nothing unusual, which to him it really wasn't.

"Is that what was going through me when we were on the ceiling?" Something was different in the way that she asked that Naruto noted.

"…yeah why?" He stopped knowing that the response was going to be good or bad.

"Well." The doll moved off of Naruto's head and floated in front of him. "I can move now, and I don't need master here." She was pleasantly surprised and she showed it as she was floated around swinging the little knife she had while singing 'I got no strings on me'.

Naruto sweat dropped before thinking on the negative and positive outcomes that could come out of this. _'…meh, long as she behaves.' _"Come on Zero-chan lets go talk with your master." He picked her out of the air and put her on his head. "And no flying till we're somewhere nobody can see you."

"Aww, come on foxy." She pouted, it was the first time in a while that she had been able to move and she wanted to enjoy it.

Naruto just kept walking and went up to his room.

**(arcade…somehow)**

He seriously did not know how he got dragged into this place. He had explained what he knew about Zero to Eva, after calming down the three girls and one robot, and she said she didn't care but that Chachazero was now his responsibility. He figured she'd say as much and brushed it off. When the doll began to fly around was when Eva got interested.

She asked how and was irritated when he responded "Chakra". Naruto though saw the desire for it in her eyes and figured he had another mate/wife to worry about…or not, remembering the vampire's admittedly impressive power.

They all went outside and saw Negi and Asuna getting dragged away by Nodoka and her group. Eva was about to go the opposite way when Konoka saw them and dragged both her and Naruto toward them. When they tried to protest she replied to them in an overly cheery and extremely scary tone to tell them she wanted to go with Negi.

So here he was kicking butt in a fighting arcade game. It wasn't that he knew how to play he just had amazing reflexes. _"This is so boring." _He whispered to himself after winning for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"_Tell me about it foxy, this game doesn't even have the blood like the games master plays." _The recently animated doll on his head responded. _"Can we get out of here? Or can you fight master again? I missed it the first time and I'm sure there was a lot of blood."_

Naruto, at her insistence, had told Chachazero about what had happened to him when he got here and she was very disappointed when she hear that he and her master had fought and she wasn't there to see it.

"_Maybe later." _He noticed out the corner of his vision that Negi and Asuna were talking to Setsuna. Channeling chakra into his ears he heard they were leaving Setsuna in charge of Konoka who, along with the other girls, were too busy playing a game to notice.

'_Trying to give me the slip are you, not gonna happen.' "Well Zero-chan looks like we're leaving." _He looked around to see Eva playing a game with child like excitement. _"Now…how to get her off the game." _

"_Well Chachamaru usually does it, why don't you ask her?" _Zero told him, remembering all the times she had seen said robot get her master off the game.

'_O…kay' _Seriously was this world backwards were the master was made to stop doing something by the one that was under them…well it was pretty much like he was with the kages back in his world anyways. _'Just mention the debt she had with me and the old lady kage would immediately stop what she as doing.' _He smiled remembering the good times he had in Konoha.

He snapped out of it and went to where Chachamaru was beside the machine that Eva was playing. "Hey Chacha-chan, can you get Eva-chan to get off the game, we have to get going." He pointed at the retreating Negi Asuna and surprisingly Nodoka now.

"Yes Naruto-sensei." She then went behind the machine and… un-plugged it? The response was immediate.

"What the hell Chachamaru, I was just about to win again." Eva had been trying to beat her own record and was about to when the screen went blank. She looked to see Naruto standing by the robot with a smile on his face. "Should have known that it had something to do with you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What is it? And it better be good."

Naruto wasn't the least bit worried. "I'm bored, the kid is leaving and unless you want to feel the pain you did this morning then I thought you'd want to come with me."

Eva was just looking at the demon fox intensely before sighing. "Whatever, let's go. Chachamaru I want you to stay here and make sure nobody knows that we are gone." She ordered the robot who responded immediately before returning to the others.

Naruto meanwhile went to speak with Setsuna. "Hey Se-chan, me and Eva here are going to go with Negi to make sure he's alright. I'm going to leave a clone with you to make sure nothing happens but I'm sure with you here nothing will anyway." He smiled earning a blush in return. Naruto made the clone and that immediately went into its fox form and hid amongst the machines. "See ya." He gave her a peck on the cheek before going out the exit with Eva.

Setsuna nearly passed out from the kiss but managed to hang in there and brought her hand to her cheek. _'Naruto-kun.' _She smiled again and with renewed determination set to protect her ojou-sama. _'I won't fail you or ojou-sama.' _

**(with Naruto and Eva)**

They were jumping on the roofs of the houses following Negi's energy to wherever he and Asuna, along with an unknown Nodoka, were going. Naruto noticed that Eva was looking at him strangely.

"Something on your mind, Eva-chan?" He didn't mind her looking at him but he was curious as to why she was.

"What's your game? Why do you willingly bring yourself to those kid's levels? And why do you care about the boya so much?" She was oddly curious about all these questions, her job as the guardian of Mahora made it so she had to.

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto began. "Is it really because you're the guardian of Mahora or is it that you actually care about the students there?" He closed his eyes for a moment before explaining. "Being all powerful is great and all but in the end it's just you and a throne at the top of the world."

He began to look through the memories that he had gained from the previous Kyuubi, while it had been okay being alone with all the power Naruto knew that the kind of life it had lived he could never. Then he remembered his own childhood.

"Being alone is the worst…" He thought about Gaara's life. "It's like nothing matters." He then thought about his now destroyed home world. "And even though it hurts when they're gone having people you care about around you will always give you memories that you can go back to." He thought about all of the people he knew back in Konoha when it was still there.

Eva was thinking about her travels and when she had met the Thousands master, about when he had left and all the years she had spent at the academy. She had to admit that though she was trapped there she did have some good times and couldn't help but to agree with the demon lord.

"So even if I have to live my life at a quarter of my power as long as I am able to live with people I care about, I'll be okay." He smiled directly at Eva, not his usual foxy smile but a genuine straight from the heart smile.

"And so long as there's blood, I'll be happy." The doll on Naruto's head responded, kind of killing the mood.

"Yes yes, blood and gore Zero-chan. Anyway we're here." Negi and Asuna had stopped in front of a stairway. He and Eva were in a tree not too far from where they were. "Well looks like the little mage needs to work on his detection skills if he can't sense we're here." He extended his own senses behind him and felt Nodoka wasn't too far behind. He made a clone who also turned into its fox form and went into the woods to await the book worm.

"What was that for?" Eva asked obviously not sensing Nodoka following.

"Looks like we have to work on your own detection skills if you can't sense the person that has been following Negi's group since we left the arcade." Naruto sweat dropped, he had thought that the vampire just didn't care but she really didn't know there was someone else.

"Shut up fox, I just got my powers back and I still haven't gotten used to it." Yeah that was a good excuse.

'_Sure, blame your power.' _Naruto thought, not buying her excuse for a second. He turned his attention back to the group. Seeing the beginnings of one of Setsuna's spells he quickly used the mental link they had to tell her not to tell the kid he was following them.

After she responded a chibi version of her appeared in front of Negi. It told them that they should be careful that they were entering Kansai territory and to watch out for traps and all that. They began to run up the stairs and began the long trek to find the Kansai magical association head.

-unknown amount of time later-

"Two." Naruto placed two cards face down. "You're running out of money Eva-chan."

"Three." She placed the three down. "I'll win this time fox."

"One." Zero called and placed the card down. "That's what you said the last five times master. I've been having more luck than you have."

"Shut up Zero. Deal the cards, fox." Naruto sweat dropped but did so anyways. Eva and the rest looked at their hand, Eva though let out a knowing smile. "I have you this time, all in." She pushed all of the money she had left to the middle. "If you bet all you have I'll let you use any nickname you want for me, fox."

"Throw in that you have to call me Naruto-sama when we are within people we know and you're on." Naruto smiled back. Naruto pushed in all the money he had when he saw Eva nod slowly. "How about you, Zero-chan?" He turned to the doll and let out a smile.

Chachazero was trying to find some sort of doubt on Naruto's face but couldn't find any. "I fold." She threw the cards down and took her remaining money. "I want to buy some dresses and a new knife, need money for that and that face shows that I may not have any if I go on." She explained.

"Where did you get that money anyway?" Naruto asked, did Eva give her and Chachamaru an allowance or what? Then again Zero hadn't even been able to move since recently.

"Well master leaves her money with the rest of her things. Oh that reminds me, here master." She placed some money in the pile. "What I borrowed from you."

Eva growled but went to the matter at hand. "Straight flush diamonds five to nine, beat that." They hadn't started out big but it Naruto had kept losing at the beginning, she had thought on purpose but that was stupid right? Anyway the money started piling up and Eva was already picturing a new flat screen TV with all the new gaming systems, new clothes shoes and more dolls.

"Oh, you got me, Eva-chan." Naruto was just about to put his cards down, Eva was already starting to draw the money to her and was about to celebrate when.

"What are you talking about foxy that's a royal flush." Zero now on Naruto's head said. Eva paled immediately. "Look master is a ghost now."

Naruto turned his cards over to show the flush. "Way to spoil the surprise, Zero-chan." He grumbled. "Well, looks like I get to think up nicknames for you now don't I Eva-chan? Hmm, think I'll go with chibi-pire today. What do you think Zero-chan?"

"Sounds funny, foxy." She turned her head to look at the stairway. "Do you think they finally figured it out." Negi's group had finally stopped.

"Nope looks like they're just stopping to rest." He saw them try to run to the sides, fly out and pretty much sprint through the infinite loop before stopping at a rest area to…rest. Then Asuna had kicked a rock. "Ouch that had to hurt." Why would she kick a rock, Negi then chanted a spell and Asuna kicked the rock again this time the rock was the one that gave in. "Hmm, so that's part of the card's strength."

A few moments later a giant spider landed beside the rest area with a seemingly normal boy on top of it. "Ooo, look foxy, maybe there'll be blood now." The sadistic doll on his head pointed out.

A small wind picked up, Naruto sniffed the air. _'Smells like a dog demon just a little…diluted. Another hanyou maybe.' _Naruto thought. _'How will you handle this Negi?'_

**(with Nodoka and Naruto clone)**

"Where are Negi-sensei and Asuna-san?" Nodoka asked nobody. "The book, that's right." She opened it just as a small fox walked up to her and rubbed against her leg. She gave out a small shout before looking down and smiling. "How are you d-doing little fox, are you l-lost?" She saw the fox shake it's head. "Oh, t-then do you w-want to help me?'" Drawing an odd conclusion, the fox though nodded. "Okay, let's go help Negi-sensei and Asuna-san."

She looked through the book and saw a picture of a giant spider. "Oh my, wh-what do I do?" She turned to the fox as if it would give her the answer. The Naruto fox jumped onto her shoulder and pointed at the book with its nose…nuzzle. "K-keep reading?" The fox nodded and she did so.

Meanwhile, Asuna had finished off the spider and was having trouble with the now know inu hanyo. _'I could just jump down there and take out the kid but…it's much more fun to stay here and draw on Eva-chan's face.' _There were now doodles on said vampire's face who was still unresponsive due to the recent loss.

"Haha, there's no blood but this is fun, foxy." After a while the doll had decided to join in, it wasn't everyday that she was able to mess with her master like this after all.

**(with Nodoka and fox clone Naruto)**

The fight had escalated to the point where they weren't fighting on the path anymore and took off to the forest around them.

"I-if only Asuna-san was able to land a hit." Nodoka was still reading the book with the real battle going on behind her. "Look out Negi-sensei." The Naruto fox sweat dropped while watching the battle go on behind the girl.

'_She needs to learn to walk and read so to speak…like Kakashi-sensei.' _He missed the pervert. _'Well no sense in thinking about the past…let's see…the inu is good but is relying on his speed a bit too much. The only reason he's winning is that Negi has next to no training in hand to hand fighting…oh looks like Chibi-Setsuna has an escape plan.'_

A large mist covered the area Negi and the rest were. _'Hmm, by using a fire like spell on the soda it built up pressure from the evaporation and ultimately exploded causing the mist…I could have done better but it gets the job done. Now let's see wolf boy is about to attack Nodoka but won't hurt her. Should I stop him though…naw.' _

He watched the scene unfold to the point where the boy fell into an awkward situation. _'How do you fall into a girl's skirt?'_

"So-sorry nee-chan, I-I didn't mean it." The boy got up immediately apologizing. "H-hey it's you from the arcade." The half demon pointed out. "You shouldn't be here right now there's a sign at the entrance didn't you see it?"

"Uh…um..I-I'm s-sorry." Nodoka bowed and apologized she had seen the sign but wanted to follow Negi and Asuna.

'_Woah, kid has skills he sneaks a peak at a girl's panties and has her apologizing for it...should have him show me that.'_

"Later pink panties onee-chan." Things progresses and she had gotten his name. _'Sneaky…not really, kid has a soft spot for girls wonder why?' _Nodoka looked at the retreating boy's back, with a determined look on her face she took her card out and activated it. _'Pink panties I see…' _The Naruto fox clone thought, while keeping that thought for the real Naruto to use in later books.

"L-lets go." She told the little fox, who sweat dropped. _'Do I belong to her now?'_

**(same as cannon for the rest except Nodoka has a fox on her shoulder)**

"Woo, we made it out." Asuna yelled, she looked back and saw the barrier that Setsuna had set back up. "And that wolf kid isn't going anywhere soon. So now what?" She asked.

"Well now we should find a place to rest before we go any further." The Naruto clone jumped off of Nodoka's shoulder and walked towards the group. "Negi how are you feeling?" his response was Negi nearly collapsing onto the ground. "Well that answers that. How about the rest of you?"

"W-who are you? Why do you sound like Kitsune-sensei? Why are you three not freaking out, there's a talking fox right in front of us." Asuna went full panic mode while Nodoka bent down and touched the fox's ears.

"F-feels like real fur." She said as she began to pet him, he couldn't help but wag his tail. "And he reacts like a normal fox. I-is this some kind of magic. L-like Negi-sensei did before?" She had stars in her eyes. "This is just like those books I read in the library."

The Naruto clone sweat dropped. "Well it's not exactly magic but pretty close." He then turned to Asuna. "You'd think that with all the crazy things that happened in your life the past few weeks you'd be a bit more open minded. Anyway you'll have to wait for the real me to get here."

"W-what do you mean Naruto-san." Negi managed to get out despite his injuries.

"I think he wants to speak with the inu demon for a little." The clone told them. "Now…who is going to take responsibility for Nodoka-chan here learning about the magic world." Negi paled even further after he finished.

**(with the real Naruto)**

"Come on Eva-chan, we have to catch up to the others." Naruto began poking Eva's face which was still covered in scribbles. He stopped and thought for a moment. "…if you hurry I'll buy you a new TV and those games that you wanted alo…" He didn't even finish when he noticed Eva was already gone. "Well, at least I know what gets her motivated."

"Chachamaru isn't going to like this foxy." The doll warned. "She thinks the master has enough games as it is." Zero began poking the top of his head with her knife.

Naruto reached a hand up to stop her. "Keep doing that and I'll take it away." He heard her protest but comply. "I think I know what I can give Chacha-chan to make it so she doesn't do anything rash. Anyway let's go look at inu-boy." He jumped from where he was and landed near the wolf demon, where Eva appeared a second later.

"What's the deal fox, I thought we were going to follow the boya." She was slightly annoyed with the blonde at the moment having run half way to where Negi was already.

"Calm down chibi-pire, I wanted to talk with Kotaru here." He and the other two suddenly heard laughing coming from the person on the ground.

"Hahahahahah. Ch-chibi-pire. Hahahaha." Kotaru couldn't help himself, it was just too funny. "M-my side..hahaha..can't stop…ahahah." The electricity coursing through him was hurting him but he couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly the electricity left him and he slowly stopped laughing. "Hehe…um…-cough- what, did you help me?" Kotaru asked curiously looking at Naruto who now had an orb like ball of electricity.

"Hmm, manipulating pure spiritual energy is easier than I thought." He closed his hand and the ball dissipated. "As for helping you…let's just say it's a thank you for helping the kid advance a little more, plus..." Naruto unraveled his tails and let his power leak, he tilted his head down and let his eyes peek over the edge of his glasses. "What kind of demon lord would I be if I let my own injured." He smiled.

Kotaru meanwhile was nearly hyperventilating. Every demon, hanyou or not, that had any connections to Makai knew about the demon that was. "K-kyuubi." He gasped out. "Y-you're not supposed to be here."

"What's the big deal? The man's an idiot." Eva crossed her arms and refused to acknowledge how drawn she was to the energy that he was releasing. _'It's like it's drawing me in.' _She wanted it bad.

If he wasn't before, Kotaru was now scared, someone insulted the strongest demon in existence. "Do you know who this is, he is the mos…" He turned to look at Eva and before he could finish. "Haha…" He began laughing uncontrollably.

On the side of her face there were random scribbles a few words, mostly about blood and a couple of drawings that looked oddly like a certain demon lord and the doll that was on his head. The funniest thing though had to be the 'CHIBI-PIRE' that was written on her forehead in bold lettering.

"What are you laughing at brat?" She went to the side of the stairs where a stream was flowing by and looked at her reflection. Her vision went red. She got some water and splashed it on her face, then she slowly turned around and looked at the fox…or his dust figure. She turned to look up the stairs and saw Naruto already a ways away. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID FOX!" And she took off after him.

Kotaru was alone now, he got up and walked in the opposite direction. "So the Kyuubi is back huh? I know that other kid knew something about this, why didn't he tell us?" The other child like fighter in the group he worked for was a sensor type from what he heard, if there was someone with any kind of power the kid would have felt it. _'How didn't he sense someone of Kyuubi-sama's strength?' _

He wanted answers, there was no way he was going to fight against the strongest of all demons, pride be dammed. "…nee-chan is sure scary though." He thought about the vampire. "Hehehe…chibi-pire." Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and nailed him in the back of the head.

**-0-**

*****Summon, ten spirits of repair

**Ok I'll be the first to admit, kind of a filler right? Don't blame me though I reread the manga and most of Negima could be considered filler, but I digress. The next chapter should have some fights and plenty of action that I know you all enjoy so please don't leave. I BEG YOU.**

**Long notes, skip to profile page if you don't want to read.**

**I'm thinking of starting a third and for now final fanfic. So far it's between a Pokemon and a Halo crossover with, you guessed it, Naruto. –Crowd cheers in the back ground- I can't seem to be able to find the inspiration to write any that don't have Naruto in it. **

**Anyway I draw the line at three at a time, so if you want one of these there will be a summary of both on my profile in a few days. The Pokemon one has five votes for it already and the Halo one has ten, will be explained in the profile.**

**This doesn't mean that they are the only choices, if you want a certain one I'll make a poll or something, just give me the other anime/manga, has to be anime or manga and one has to be Naruto, has to be one I've read or can read somewhere online or something, more in profile.**

**Anyway review flame whatever…PLEASE.**


End file.
